Lightning in Winter
by JavaMasta
Summary: The Cullens offered Bella home and a normal life, away from her oppressive Uncle William Black and the military career he wanted for her. Normal, until she stumbled into a meeting between ex-Volturi Edward Masen and another Volturi agent. AU-Human.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Although I used to write stories when I was in my teens and twenties (a long, _long_ time ago!), I've only just started writing again. This is my very first venture into fan fiction. Please let me know what you think!**

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**CHAPTER 1: Encounter**_

This was definitely a bad idea.

It was the middle of a Pacific Northwest winter. Almost two hours ago, Bella asked the cab driver to drop her off a mile from Cullen House instead of taking her to the gate. She desperately needed some quiet time, a chance to wander through the familiar, tranquil woods and absorb the sudden changes in her life. Yesterday she finally stood up to Uncle William...and he ordered her out of his house. Or rather, off the Altairian Guard campus.

It was probably the shock of his life. General William Black, a distant uncle, was the head of the nation's leading military intelligence corporation, the Altairian Guard. When Bella's parents died, she went to live with him, attending elementary and high school on the Guard Campus with her three cousins. Over the years, Bella tried to make her uncle understand that she wasn't interested in a military career. Yesterday, on her twenty-first birthday, the situation came to a head. She adamantly refused to join his Elite Guard like her cousins, and four hours later she found herself standing outside the Campus gates with her few belongings and nowhere to go.

She phoned the only other people who could possibly help her…Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family. Carlisle and Bella's father were old friends, and he and his wife Esme invited her to stay with them for a few weeks in Forks, Washington almost every summer. Now, if it weren't for the Cullens' generosity, she would be homeless.

Bella shivered as an icy blast of wind ripped through the trees, mocking her too-thin jacket and sending her long brunette hair dancing wildly around her head. Now it was already dark, and she was lost in a frigid forest with a thunderstorm looming in the distance.

"Great," she thought dryly. "So much for my brilliant plan." No cell phone or communicator either - her uncle had seen to that. At least she'd sent her luggage ahead to the house.

A loud crack of thunder, too close, made her jump. She took two deep breaths, forcing herself not to panic. "Think," she told herself severely. "Storms come from the west, so if the house is north, I go that way..." That way, of course, was pitch dark. At least there was a trail. She'd have to count on lightning and the glow of her wrist watch.

She trudged determinedly down the trail. By now her teeth were chattering, and she could barely feel her fingers stuffed into her pockets as she hunched against the wind. There was plenty of lightning to guide her - the storm was almost there.

Suddenly, she thought she heard voices. Had Carlisle or his sons come to look for her? Hope lifted her steps as she followed the trail toward the sound. Bella wanted to call out to them, but some instinct told her to wait. Instead she moved carefully, as silently as the crunching leaves under her feet would allow. In the next lightning flash, she saw that the trail ended at a small clearing.

"It's about time you showed up," a rough male voice growled. Bella started, then realised that the man wasn't speaking to her. Instinctively, she crouched motionless behind some undergrowth, hardly daring to breathe.

"Unavoidably detained," a deep, more pleasant voice responded. "Where's your friend?" it added dryly.

"Never mind. What did you find out?"

Bella stiffened as the second man abruptly switched to another language. She recognised that deceptively beautiful tongue. It belonged to Volnostia, a dictatorship currently ruled by Aro Kubilin. Specifically, it was the dialect used by members of the Volturi, the Volnostian Secret Service. Uncle William had forced her to take a basic course. The Volturi, led by Aro's nephew Felix, were absolutely lethal. They were trained to hunt and kill silently, with speed and precision. Everyone knew the stories of Volturi torture and assassination. If anyone in Volnostia spoke up against the government or the Volturi, they or their families suddenly disappeared. A chill ran down Bella's spine. They wouldn't think twice about killing her.

The men were now speaking so quietly that she could make out only a word here and there. At the next lightning flash, Bella stretched around the concealing brush, and glimpsed two figures in the clearing. The taller one wore a dark cloak that completely concealed his body, while the other had jeans, a thick rain jacket, and some sort of helmet. Intent of getting a better look, she didn't notice the branch until it was too late.

Crack!

"Someone's there," the bigger man rasped. His eyes pierced the gloom around him. Bella hunched down, not daring to breathe.

The other man shrugged carelessly. "Just some animal. Storms make them nervous." Then he switched back into Volturi. Bella exhaled silently, only to stop again in shock when she caught the phrase "we go after Cullen" from the big one. Carlisle? They were going to harm one of her friends? To her relief, other man shook his head. "No point," he said.

Bella had no idea how long she crouched there, literally frozen in place. It was starting to rain. Finally, the big man said, "You've done well," and turned to leave. "Don't be late next time." For one terrified moment Bella thought he would walk right past her hiding place, but instead he marched west. His crunching footsteps slowly faded away. She remained perfectly still, waiting for the other man to depart as well.

"Why doesn't he just leave?" she thought impatiently. She couldn't take this waiting much longer.

To her horror, he suddenly chuckled softly. "You can come out now."

Bella stopped breathing again. The man turned toward her. The lightning revealed his face. The visor of his helmet was down, so all she could see was his straight nose and mouth. He was smiling slightly, making him look all the more sinister.

"I know you're there, so you may as well come out. I won't harm you." There was something dangerously compelling in his velvet voice.

The freezing rain was coming down in earnest now, even through the heavy forest canopy. If she weren't already stiff and frozen, fear would have prevented her from moving. Suddenly he was at her side, gripping her arm and hauling her to her feet.

"A girl?" he asked incredulously. "What are YOU doing here?"

He was expecting someone else? Bella knew she couldn't give him any hint that she understood what transpired between the two men. Through chattering teeth, she managed to croak, "I g-g-got lost." Then she instantly regretted telling him that. As if he needed more encouragement to kill her.

He watched the fear grow in her huge brown eyes, seemingly too big for her fragile face. She was shivering with cold, her dark hair dripping and windblown. Her lips were even starting to turn blue. He sighed.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't answer. His mouth compressed into a hard line.

"Look, I already told you that I wouldn't harm you. We're both standing here getting soaked, and you are clearly in immediate need of warming up." He was unzipping his jacket as he spoke. He sighed again, but his voice was oddly gentle. "Just tell me where you're trying to go, and I'll take you there."

Bella was stunned. He was carefully sliding her frozen arms into the sleeves of his jacket, then deftly zipped it closed. The sleeves hung a few inches below her hands. The jacket was blissfully warm.

"But you'll freeze!" she managed to blurt out. He wore only a blue sweater and a T-shirt under the jacket.

She thought the thunder had drowned out her voice, but he gave a startled laugh. Clearly her response wasn't what he expected. "I'll live," he grinned. "Now, where to?" He turned to lead the way out of the forest.

No wonder she was such a danger magnet, she thought wryly. No sense of self-preservation at all. Here she was, trusting him, even worrying that _he_ would be cold. He was spying for the Volturi, for crying out loud! Hadn't she just witnessed that? He had, however, convinced the other man to not "go after Cullen."

Well, if her number was up, it was up. "I'm going to Cullen House."

He stiffened and turned to face her. "What business do you have at Cullen House?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm ... going there to apply for a job." she lied, hoping he would believe her.

He didn't.

"You're the friend they're expecting," he said slowly. "The girl from Arizona." How did he know that? "You don't even have a decent coat. Why are you roaming around out here?"

He was already leading her along a different trail. He turned to look at her again when she didn't respond.

"Just stupid I guess," she muttered. Stupid to trust him, too. What was _wrong_ with her tonight?

"Clearly," he retorted.

Bella had to ask, although she didn't expect an answer. "Who are you?"

He just shook his head and smiled wryly. It was a surprisingly attractive smile. "I'm the idiot who's taking you to Cullen House." He muttered something under his breath that she didn't catch.

Sooner than she expected, they reached the edge of the forest. The storm hit them full force, the frigid wind whipping icy rain pellets at them. The man grasped Bella's arm as they both leaned into the wind. A shudder passed through her. Lightning and thunder crashed around them.

"How can you see?" she gasped, her head bent. She felt a pang of guilt. He must be wishing he hadn't been so generous with his jacket.

"Night vision visor" he shouted over the wind. "Just stay next to me. We're almost there."

Five minutes passed. They were actually closer than she thought. Squinting against the freezing rain, Bella could make out the lights of the house.

"You can let me go alone from here."

"Not a chance! You'll probably get lost half way to the door."

She quickly squelched her flash of irritation. After all, he _was_ going out of his way to help her. Then it hit her. What if he were using her to get into the house? What if he planned to harm the Cullens? Or gain knowledge for the Volturi to use against them? What if he had already planted some sort of bugging device on her? He was still holding her arm...

Bella halted in her tracks. "What?" he demanded surprised.

He scanned her face, comprehension dawning. He scowled under the visor. "Don't be absurd. I don't need to resort to things like that."

She gaped at him through the rain, wishing she could see him more clearly. He couldn't really know what she was thinking...could he? The wind suddenly gusted, and she ducked her head again as it stung her eyes. The thunder and lightning was slackening slightly, but not the wind and rain. She allowed him to pull her along.

Abruptly he stopped. To her surprise, they were about twenty yards from the gate of Cullen House. "You should be safe from there. They're probably looking out for you. The buzzer's on the gate."

Then he gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him. She had to peer up into the icy rain - he was almost a foot taller than she was. His expression was grim. "Now listen to me very carefully. You will _not _tell anyone about what happened in that clearing tonight. Furthermore, you will never go into those woods alone at night again. I cannot guarantee your safety if you do either one." He scowled. "In fact, I may be forced to take care of you myself. Understand?"

Bella could imagine his eyes burning into hers through the visor. She swallowed quickly and nodded.

"Good." He smiled crookedly. "Now get out of here." He turned her and gave her a little push toward the house.

For some reason, Jackie didn't want to leave yet. "Thank you," was all she could think to say. Clearly the ice had frozen her brain.

She started removing the jacket, but he shook his head and grinned in the darkness. "Keep it. I'll get it back later."

"What?"

"Just go inside."

By the time she was half-way to the gate, he had already disappeared.

Bella had barely touched the buzzer when the gate unlatched and the front door flew open. Her Volnostian saviour was right - they were waiting for her. All of them. While her eyes adjusted to the bright lights in the warm foyer, Jasper was taking her dripping coat and thin jacket, and Emmett quickly produced a towel and thick blanket. She was grateful that they didn't ask questions as Jasper propelled her into the living room and gently pushed her into a warm, comfy chair. Emmett had somehow managed to get the blanket wrapped around her, and when she glanced at him in surprise he flashed her his familiar impish grin.

There was a muffled scampering sound in the hallway. Twenty-year-old Alice bounded in, shoved a blissfully hot cup of cocoa into Bella's chilled hands, and plopped herself at Bella's feet.

"Took you long enough," she grinned teasingly. "We expected you ages ago. Welcome home!" She reached up and gently tweaked a handful of Bella's hair. "It stays straight even when it's wet. I wish mine did that. The ice makes it crunchy though." Her grin widened.

Bella smiled at her friend. Alice always said exactly what she thought. "Most straight-haired girls want hair like yours, you know." Unlike her brothers, tiny Alice had a pixie-like look, her black spiky hair cut just below her ears.

For the first time in months, Bella relaxed. She always felt part of the family here. The Cullen children looked nothing like each other, having all been adopted by Esme and Carlisle. While both Jasper and Emmett were twenty-four and handsome, Emmett was tall and muscular with cropped, curly dark hair, while Jasper was slighter with wavy blonde hair. Jasper was also the more serious of the two. Emmett always seemed to be getting into trouble.

After making sure that Bella was settling in, Jasper apologetically excused himself. Bella chatted away happily with Emmett and Alice for a short time, then sat peacefully and listened to their good-natured squabbling. The lower part of her jeans was still wet, but she barely noticed. She smiled to herself. It was good to be somewhere welcoming and normal for a change.

Emmett said something to her from behind her chair, and she bent her head back to respond. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw something move at the top of the stairs, but when she peeked again, nothing was there. "Hmmm..." she thought dismissively. "Imagining things." But then she could have sworn she heard a sound there. There was something oddly familiar about it, and she looked more carefully. Nothing. Carlisle and Esme were on an extended trip to Brazil at the moment. Maybe it was Jasper.

"Is someone else in the house?" she asked, trying to keep her voice casual.

Emmett shrugged. He did that a lot. Nothing ever seemed to bother him. "Edward. He's been here on and off for about a year. He was away when you came last summer."

"He's Volnostian," Alice whispered conspiratively, as if she were afraid that Edward could overhear. "Sort of strange, quiet, like he's hiding something. Good looking, though. Not as handsome as Jasper, of course, but still…"

Emmett rolled his eyes. "You _would_ notice that. He's been working on a project with Jasper, but Jasper doesn't talk about what that is. Edward is some sort of reformed Volturi agent. I don't really trust him, but Jasper does. We celebrated his birthday three weeks ago - he's twenty-three." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "It was just the four of us and a cake. He said that it was his first birthday party. Maybe he never had a real childhood."

"Finished your cocoa?" Alice broke in, bouncing to her feet. She's seen Bella's face at the mention of the Volturi. "Come on. You look like you could use a nice hot bath."

Bella wasn't the only one longing for a hot bath. After leaving her at the gate, Edward managed to dash into the house, change out of his ice-soaked clothes, rumple his unruly bronze hair dry with a towel, and noiselessly glide to the top of the stairs in less than fifteen minutes. From his vantage point, he saw with relief that Bella was happily cocooned in a toasty blanket, sipping hot chocolate and chatting with the irrepressible Alice. Warm colour had returned to her pale cheeks, and he couldn't help smiling at her animated face. He didn't understand why he felt uncharacteristically protective of this girl. She'd looked so frail and frightened and lost out there in the stormy forest - that was probably it. Maybe it also had something to do with her background, its odd similarity to his own. Both of them were "adopted" into isolated military-like settings after their parents were killed. How General Black expected her to join the Altairian Elite Guard was beyond him.

Recalling the story that Jasper told him earlier, Edward felt a flash of anger toward the man who banished this lovely creature from her home because she refused to follow his ridiculous demands. He watched as Bella twisted around and swept her mahogany hair out if her eyes with one slim hand, so that she could talk to Emmett standing behind her. Something Emmett said made her laugh. A strange pang of regret shot through him, and he sighed to himself. Such things were not for the likes of him. Edward turned toward Jasper's upstairs study, and so didn't notice Bella glance up at the slight sound.

Jasper was scanning a trade journal, but put it down and smiled at Edward as he entered the cozy office. "I see y'all did your good deed for the day," he teased him, his soft Texas drawl deliberately more pronounced.

Edward smiled back. "How...? Oh, the jacket."

"Don't worry. No one else realized." Jasper was quick to notice that Edward was listening to Bella's voice downstairs, and his smile turned into a grin. "I didn't ask her what happened. I figured you'd give me the details at some point." He paused, still grinning. "She's unattached, you know."

"What?" Edward was called back from his abstraction. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Why not?"

"You know perfectly well why not." Damn, why did Jasper have to be so perceptive? "I can't drag someone else into this mess."

Jasper's eyes narrowed speculatively. "She's stronger than you think. William Black and a stream of nannies raised her since she was eight. She went through the same training as her cousins, so she would already understand your world."

"Her parents were killed by the Volturi," Edward reminded him bitterly. "I bet she would just _love_ that association with me."

This conversation wasn't going in the direction he expected. What on earth suddenly inspired Jasper to start matchmaking like an old woman? Maybe it was "married man" thing. Although he and Alice weren't a couple when they when they joined the Cullen family, their relationship had bloomed in the past year. Not married yet, but definitely a couple.

"Let it go," he added flatly. "Don't you want to hear how the meeting went?"

"Were both of them there?"

"No, just one." That concerned him. From Jasper's expression, he agreed. Edward was supposed to meet with two Volturi operatives, but only one appeared. He hoped the Volturi didn't suspect anything. A scan of the surrounding area forest hadn't revealed the other agent. "He seemed to take the bait, however."

Jasper nodded. "Good. You'll need to be especially careful now. We're reaching a critical point. If anything looks wrong to them ..."

"Yeah yeah, I know. But your family will still be OK. You'll just being losing a useful agent."

"I'll be losing a _friend_," corrected Jasper with a frown. What was wrong with Edward tonight? Either something happened with the Volturi that Edward didn't tell him, or Bella was creating more of a disturbance than he originally suspected.

Edward was frowning too. "You have too much faith in me. I don't deserve it." He had never known anyone as good-hearted as the Cullens. A year ago he hadn't planned to become a double agent for Jasper and Defense Intelligence. He felt the need to remind the young man before him of his duplicity -how little he deserved the title "friend."

"I came here with the intention of destroying your family, Jasper. Felix sent me."

"I know," Jasper stated evenly. "That's why Carlisle and I gave you misinformation at first. But you eventually changed your mind. Now you're putting yourself into danger for _our _side."

"Hmph." Edward waved that aside impatiently. "How do you know I'm not a_ triple _agent?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Now look who's being ridiculous! I've watched you change, seen what has been happening in Volnostia. If you were the same Edward you were a year ago, Bella wouldn't have made it to the house tonight."

Bella's name pulled him up short. Edward couldn't think of anything to say to that. It was true - he _had_ changed. What's more, he had the uncomfortable feeling that the girl…woman…he met tonight was going to wreak further havoc on his previously inert emotional state.

"Just letting you know... Bella doesn't like to leave a mystery unsolved. She's also extremely perceptive."

Edward sighed. "Great. She'll probably recognize me, then?"

Jasper nodded ruefully. "It won't take her long."

"I'll need to keep away from her," he replied softly, more to himself than to Jasper. He didn't like that idea at all.

"No, just be normal," advised Jasper. "The more mysterious you seem, the more intrigued she'll be."

Edward gave a short laugh. "Fine. I'll be my usual happy-go-lucky, open-book self."

Jasper grinned at him, then stared off into space for a few seconds. "Better start practicing. Emmett says that he has dinner ready."


	2. Chapter 2: Explanation

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 2: Explanation**_

After her hot shower, Bella felt more like herself. She sniffed appreciatively as she walked down the stairs. Alice informed her that they all took turns cooking, and tonight was Emmett's night to make dinner. Earlier she thought she was too tired to eat. Now she was starting to change her mind.

The others were already at the comfortable table in the formal dining room. Alice patted the seat next to her, and Bella obediently sat. "You look better," she commented with her usual grin.

"Er... thanks. It's great to have a shower and change of clothes! Thanks to whoever took my luggage to my room, also. "

"That would be Emmett. You didn't have much to send. Is there more coming?"

"No, that's all." Alice's eyes popped, and Bella smiled. Clearly the fashion-conscious Alice had a hard time believing that all of Bella's belongings fit into two suitcases and a small box.

Bella looked across the table to Jasper, who sat next to a young man she didn't know. He was easily one of the best-looking men she'd ever laid eyes on. Unruly bronze hair, well-defined cheekbones, square chin, full lips. What caught her attention, however, were his eyes. Dark amber with thick dark lashes... they were looking at her quizzically now.

"You must be Bella," he said in a low, pleasant voice. Her eyes widened slightly. She knew that voice... and the chin, nose, and mouth. "I'm Edward."

"Pleased to meet you, Edward." Again.

Edward registered her recognition, and smiled ruefully, but didn't say anything.

Emmett appeared with a flourish, doffed his chef's hat, and announced, "Dinner is served!" Everyone laughed. Typical Emmett. He set the main dish on the table, the others helping him to get the rest from the kitchen. Emmett prided himself on his cooking. It was a delicious meal, with a good deal of light-hearted teasing among the siblings. Bella and Edward were rather quiet, Bella mainly because she was feeling tired again. The whole time she was also unusually aware of Edward, who looked at her intently every so often, as if trying to read her thoughts.

After dinner they all decided to go to the living room and attempt the enormous 3D jigsaw puzzle that Alice bought. After about twenty minutes, Bella sat back in her chair to watch the others, her mind too sleepy to concentrate any more. Dimly she registered more thunder outside. Another storm coming. Soon Edward detached himself from the group and perched himself on the arm of Bella's chair. Bella stiffened, a jolt running through her as she became even more aware of Edward sitting so close to her. She pressed her arms to her sides in an unconscious effort to increase the distance between them, and glanced up to meet his eyes. They were somehow both intense and quizzical. He was smiling.

"You look like you're about to pass out," he observed in a soft, teasing tone. "With sleep, I mean."

"It's been a long day," she agreed. And he knew more about it than anyone else, she added to herself.

The others had been talking quietly among themselves, but now there was silence. They were still doing the puzzle, but every now and then Jasper and Emmett would look at each other as in some wordless conversation. Bella was used to this ... sort of. All of the Cullens had the ability to "think" to each other just as easily as they could talk, but were unable to do it with anyone outside their family. In fact, that's how Carlisle and Esme adopted them – they mentally "found" each other somehow. Bella had the impression that they were discussing either her or Edward, or maybe both of them.

"Frustrating, isn't it?" Edward murmured in her ear. He had noticed the silent conversation as well.

"You can't hear them?"

"No, but I'm surprised that you can't."

"I'm not a telepath," Bella explained. "It's a Cullen thing."

Jasper looked at them apologetically. "Sorry, that was rude. We got carried away."

"We were wondering about school," Emmett added, unabashed. "You've been enrolled in university for two years, right? You have two more to go?"

"One more," she corrected. "I was in an accelerated program. Unfortunately, they don't have residence halls. I'd have to find an apartment if I wanted to continue there." Her brain wasn't up to grappling with this new problem just yet. Maybe in the morning...

"What were you studying?" Edward asked curiously.

"Computer science and English literature."

"Hmmm... multi-talented," he mused.

Alice couldn't resist teasing their usually sombre guest. "You're surprised?"

Edward grinned. "Now how do I answer that? Yes or no, I'm in trouble either way." Everyone laughed.

After a while, Alice announced that she was heading for bed. Emmett excused himself to finish some work. Edward, still perched on the arm of Bella's chair, discussed some topic in the evening news with Jasper. Bella was getting used to the tingling sensation that Edward's proximity seemed to produce. In fact, if she didn't worry about it, it was quite pleasant. The men's voiced faded into background. She didn't even notice when they left to clean up the dishes. A few minutes later they returned to find her fast asleep.

Jasper knelt by her chair. "Bella? Come on, time for bed."

"She's completely out." Edward's eyes were gentle as he looked at the sleeping girl. "Don't wake her up. I'll take her." He carefully lifted her into his arms. "What?" he asked, seeing Jasper's eyebrows shoot up in astonishment.

"Nothing." Definitely a change coming, thought Jasper with amusement. It's about time.

Through layers of sleep, Bella was vaguely aware of a rocking sensation. Someone was carrying her upstairs. She knew who it was without opening her eyes.

"Put me down, Edward," she mumbled sleepily. "I can walk."

"Not a chance." Bella dimly remembered the last time he'd said that. Outside, the sound of thunder was getting louder, and the wind was picking up again. It all began to blur with her memories in her tired mind.

"Déjà-vu?" Edward commented softly.

"I thought you couldn't read minds," complained Bella, her voice even more muffled with sleep.

"I can't." There was amusement in his soft voice.

By now they were upstairs. Jasper pushed open the door of Bella's room, and Edward carefully placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. "I don't understand you," she mumbled, frowning.

The amusement was still there. "Sleep. You can worry about it in the morning." Bella drifted into oblivion even before the others had closed the door.

Jasper indicated that he wanted to discuss something. Edward had a pretty good idea what it was. He sighed, and motioned Jasper to follow him to his room.

"You want to know what happened in the forest."

Jasper nodded. "It's not that I don't trust _you_. However, she is like a sister to me. I need to understand exactly how she is involved."

"You trust me ... with _her_?" Edward didn't even trust _himself _with Bella. Now that he was away from her and thinking more logically, he had already given himself a severe scolding for his behaviour. He was supposed to be keeping a distance from her.

"Hmmm... I thought I'd already made that clear." Jasper eyed his friend thoughtfully. "In fact, if you want the truth, I think you would be good for each other..."

"Wrong!" interrupted Edward bitterly. "She is bad for my peace of mind, and I am terrible for her...entire existence! I shouldn't have spent so much time with her this evening." He sat down on the corner of his bed, covered his eyes with one hand, and groaned. "I've known her for only four hours, and I've already overstepped the bounds. What the hell is the matter with me?"

"Why don't you tell me what happened," Jasper prompted him.

Edward took a deep breath. "I suppose she and I arrived at the clearing at about the same time." He paused, suddenly realizing what could have occurred if he had arrived just a few seconds later. If Bella had come upon the Volturi agent first ... a chill ran down his spine at the thought. He collected himself and continued.

"She hid in the undergrowth. The agent and I started in English, but switched to Volnostian…Volturi dialect… for the important part. Then she must have moved a bit and made a noise. The agent heard her, but I convinced him that it was nothing, so we continued. When he left, I waited to make sure that he was really gone, then pulled her from her hiding place. I had no idea who she was until we were already on our way out of the forest." He paused again. "Actually, I knew she was there the whole time, but I thought she may be the other Volturi agent. Then, when I pulled her out of the brush, and saw how terrified and cold she was in that absurdly thin jacket, it was clear I was wrong."

Jasper was quiet, digesting what Edward told him. "Two points worry me. You scanned the forest for the other Volturi, right? But you said you thought at first that Bella was the agent. Why?"

"It's possible for them to use a cloaking device, so that I can't find them."

"So there could still have been another agent in the forest?"

Edward had already thought of that. "Yes. And yes, the other agent could have seen Bella there. In fact, he or she may even have seen and heard me bring her here." While the house was safe, thanks to a highly advanced surveillance and shielding system, the area several meters outside the gates was still vulnerable.

"The second thing," continued Jasper, "is that Bella would understand at least some Volturi language. A Volturi agent would know that too, if they realized who she was. Even if there weren't a second agent, Bella could be in significant danger ... from herself. As I said, she can't leave a mystery unsolved, and she may just try to figure out this one."

Edward's breath came out in a soft hiss. This was becoming far more complicated than he had anticipated. "She knows it was me. So, in short," he continued, his voice strained, "I need to disappear so that she is safe from the hazards of her own curiosity, while still keeping a constant watch to keep her safe from the Volturi. Great."

If Edward's expression hadn't been so pained, Jasper would have laughed at this summary of the situation. "Running away won't do any good, my friend."

"I'm no coward, Jasper. There is no question of 'running away'," Edward glared at him. "If I disappear, then hopefully she will no longer feel the need to discover why I'm really here."

Jasper just shook his head. "It still won't do any good. You'll have to return at some point. Besides, I know Bella. She won't forget, and she can be quite inventive when she wants something." Edward was still scowling. "There's something else as well...I have a theory," he continued slowly, ignoring Edward's expression. Jasper's stared thoughtfully into space for a moment, struggling to catch some elusive piece of information.

"What theory?" Patience had never been Edward's strong suit.

Jasper's eyes were clouded, as if he were looking at something else and talking to himself. "Bella's mother, Renee Swan, was, I _think_, a type of empath. Carlisle told me something about it, but I don't recall the details. I'm sure he told Bella as well, as William Black certainly wouldn't have."

Renee Swan? A dim memory began to form in Edward's mind. An old Volturi operative, long ago, had bragged about the destruction of someone named Renee. What had he said? She and her husband had refused to join them? The child escaped? His thoughts broke off as Jasper continued.

"Her gift was evident only under certain rare conditions. Every once in a while, there was someone with whom she felt an intense emotional bond. Bella's father was one, her daughter another. It was, in fact, so strong that she could detect the presence of that person from over two miles away if she focused on them. She could feel what they were feeling. In turn, the other person had a strange sense of being...watched... more of an extrasensory knowledge of Renee's presence if she were close by. My father said she joked about Bella not being able to get away with anything, even when her mother wasn't watching. "

Edward had a sudden image of Renee, who loved her husband and young daughter beyond normal human emotion. He knew how the Volturi operated, and could only imagine the excruciating pain it caused her to _feel_ her husband die so violently at their hands. They must have killed him first deliberately, simply to torture her further before they killed her too. He could almost put himself in the place of Bella's father, trying to suppress his emotions in order to shield his wife, even as the Volturi slowly killed him. What had the breaking of such a bond done to Bella? Had she felt, at eight years old, her mother die? Edward shook his head to banish the painful image.

"So how does this apply to the situation now?"

Jasper's eyes narrowed slightly. "How did you know that Bella was there? And how did she know to trust you?"

Edward suddenly sat up straighter, his amber eyes widening. "No!" he whispered. "It can't be!" It was true. While he had always had some sort of sixth sense regarding the presence of someone unseen, he had never been as certain as he had tonight. He had walked into that clearing, and immediately detected two people - the Volturi agent and Bella. It was as if he could actually see both of them. The crack of the branch had only confirmed what he already knew. He remembered the fear in Bella's huge brown eyes, then her sudden concern for himself when he gave her his coat. She _had_ trusted him, even while believing that he was a Volturi agent plotting against her friends' family. He thought that she went along with him because she had no other choice. However, if that were the case, she should have lied to him, told him to take her into the town instead.

He didn't want her to trust him. No, that wasn't quite true. He _did_ want her to trust him, in spite of what she knew of him. But for her own safety, she shouldn't.

He groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "So you think that she is an empath like her mother ... and that she is forming a bond with _me_?"

"It was practically tangible to everyone tonight. Can't you feel its pull?" Jasper asked softly.

Of course he could. "Maybe it's just me being attracted to her, and she's sensing it?"

"No, it has to be both ways. Actually, it's usually empath-to-empath." Edward's expression froze. "I don't think that her father could detect her mother from a distance, however. Renee's gift must have been stronger than his."

"From what you're saying, the gift is inherited, right? So it's on Bella's side."

Jasper shrugged. "It could also be on your side," he saw Edward's shock. "Don't worry, you're not related to her." Yet. "But there can clearly be more than one line of empaths around. In fact, there are probably thousands. It would just be rare for two to find each other. Furthermore, they would have to fall in love first, for such a strong bond to form. Otherwise, they would just be aware of each other. For an empathic ability to show itself, the bearer must first be compassionate. I've seen that trait emerge in you over the past year. They're not like the traditional empaths, who can readily feel what anyone else is feeling. Renee, for example, appeared to develop true empathic ability only with her husband. They are probably closer to sensitives, able to "feel" other sensitives better than they can normal people. What do you know about your parents?"

Edward knew very little about them. He did know that, unlike most Volnostian couples who flitted in and out of relationships, they were together for almost two decades. In fact, they were together when they were killed in the accident. Edward and his brother were just thirteen and fifteen years old at the time - old enough to be recruited by the Volturi. He didn't like to think about his parents, and wretched his thoughts away from them.

Jasper was watching the emotions cross Edward's face. "Yes, it could very well be possible that they were empaths, or sensitives, too, couldn't it?"

"What can I do?" Edward whispered. "If your theory is accurate, then how do I prevent her from getting hurt? Not just by the Volturi, but by me? She can't afford to form an attachment to me. She should have a normal life, not be mixed up in mine."

"That question would apply, even without the empath complication," his friend reminded him gently.

"The bond can't be strong from her side. I _should_ disappear." He started to think about where to go and what he would need. A painful option for him, but good for her.

"I think you missed my point, Edward. As I said, leaving won't do any good. If there was another Volturi agent in the forest, Bella could be a target now. We can protect her up to a point, but you would hopefully suspect or know of something before it happens. What's more, if my theory is correct, then you are the best person to find her if something _does_ happen."

Edward closed his eyes in defeat. "I've known her for less than four hours, and already she's managed to turn my world upside down."

Jasper smiled sympathetically. Together they listened silently to the ice storm outside. "Winter lightning storm ... fire and ice," mused Edward. "Appropriate." Like a bolt of lightning, she'd suddenly blazed a path through his frozen existence.

"One more thing," said Jasper, changing the topic. "Any updates on those five people?"

Edward shook his head.

"The decision is up to you, Edward. I'll back you up, whichever way you choose."

The young man on the bed nodded. Again he wondered what he had done to deserve a friend like Jasper. "Thanks. I appreciate that. If you don't mind, I need to think for a while."

"Sure. Good night." Jasper walked from the room, smiling at Edward's muttered, "Yeah, right" as he closed the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: Identity

**_Wow, I can't believe it! There are actually people following my story! Please review. I really do want to become a better writer, and I'd like to know what you think of Lightning in Winter._**

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

**_

* * *

_**

_**CHAPTER 3: Identity**_

Bella opened to eyes to sunlight streaming into her bedroom. She glanced at the clock by her bed. 10:00? How had she slept so late? She jumped out of bed.

"Whoa, too quick," she grimaced to herself. When the room stopped spinning, she walked unsteadily to the window and peered out. Already the sheet of ice from last night's storm had melted in the warm morning sun. Had last night really happened? Now in the bright light of day, it took on the qualities of bad dream. Well, not entirely bad.

She had a lot to do today. Quickly she dressed herself, brushed her teeth in the tiny en-suite bathroom, grabbed a pen and paper, and went in search of her cousins. There was no one downstairs, so she hunted until she found some cereal and milk, poured herself a bowl, and sat down at the kitchen table to start her list. "To Do" she wrote quickly, double-underlining it. She nibbled the back of the pen thoughtfully, then continued. "(1) Check programmes at local university. (2) Buy car. (3) Check apartments near old university." Just in case there was a chance she could finish her last year there. She would prefer to be far away from her uncle, however. Cullen House was over fifteen hundred miles from her former desert home. She paused, then scribbled, "(4) Buy winter coat. (5)..."

Abruptly, a vision of a visor-covered face floated to the front of her mind. The helmet and visor were quickly replaced by tousled bronze hair and enigmatic amber eyes. She sat back in her chair, allowing her mind the luxury of thinking about him. Again. She hadn't slept well last night. He kept popping up in her thoughts. She relived over and over the fear when he found her, followed by the inexplicable trust she felt just a few moments later. She had been right to trust him...then. He had brought her safely here.

She didn't understand him. He'd known that she was in the forest. A _normal _Volturi agent would have killed her on the spot – remove all witnesses. Perhaps he planned to ... rape her…torture her...before he killed her? Then, when he realised who she was, he changed his mind? The Volturi weren't exactly known for their mercy. Then again, he wasn't like other Volturi. From long experience, she knew that her intuition with regard to people were almost always accurate. He never intended to harm her. Drat, she hated when her instincts and logic were at polar opposites. She preferred logic to back up her intuition, to justify her following it. She didn't have enough confidence to go by intuition alone.

What was he, really? Clearly he was either a spy or an informant for Volnostia. Alice said that he was former Volturi. Bella believed that he was _still_ Volturi, abusing Jasper's trust. Jasper wasn't a fool. How could he trust Edward? What story had Edward woven that the Cullens so willingly allowed him to live in their home? She would have to investigate further. She also, in spite of Edward's threat last night, needed to tell Jasper.

"Hey Sleepyhead." Bella started. She has been so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Emmett come downstairs. He was peering over her shoulder at her list.

"I'm teaching an art class at the university in an hour. Want to come with me to check out the campus and see if they have a good programme there for you?

Bella nodded. It sounded like a reasonable plan.

He tapped the "buy winter coat" and grinned. "You'll definitely need that. Alice has about a hundred of them – I'm sure she won't mind your borrowing one for today. Hmm..." He pursed his lips. "As for the car... we can help you with that, too, if you like. Alice's friend picked her up for school this morning, so if you really need to get out ..."

"I'll wait 'til someone can drive me," Bella interrupted hurriedly. She didn't feel comfortable driving Alice's car without permission. "You don't mind taking me with you to the university?"

"No problem. I'll even bring you back." Bella returned his easy grin. Emmett was so comfortable to be around.

"So where is everyone?" she asked casually. Of course, what she really meant was "where is Edward," but she couldn't be so obvious.

Emmett ticked off names on his fingers. "Alice is at school, Jasper went off on some Defense Intelligence business and will be back this evening, and Edward just said that he would return late tonight." He looked speculatively at Bella's face. She arranged it into what she hoped was a bland expression. Emmett wasn't fooled, but he didn't comment.

"Ready in fifteen minutes?" he asked cheerfully.

"See you in twelve!" she grinned, and dashed upstairs to dig out the transcripts and other paperwork she'd brought with her from her old university. When she returned, Emmett led her to the hall closet.

"This half, " he gestured with his arm, "is Alice's, and the other half," more gesturing, "is for the rest of us."

Bella's eyes widened. "Seriously?" There were so many coats, most of them in ultra-trendy styles and bright colours. Alice must have something to match every outfit in her wardrobe.

Emmett grimaced. "Does it look like I'm kidding? Pick one." After a brief inspection, she chose a warm-looking tan button-down jacket, shaped at the waist. I had been shoved toward the back. Clearly not one of Alice's favourites, but just right for Bella.

"OK, set!" she smiled.

Emmett smiled back, flashing his dimples. "It looks good on you." Bella blushed, not used to compliments. "Let's go."

It was a relatively short ride to the university. Emmett parked in the faculty area, dug out a map from a disorganised pile on the car's back seat, and marked a few key places for her. "Meet you back here in two hours," he informed her cheerily before he sauntered off to teach his class.

For Bella, it was a profitable two hours. Not only did she find a programme that she liked even more than the one at her old university, but most of her credits would transfer as well. She was also delighted to discover that her academic scholarship would be honoured here too. That meant that she could begin classes in just two months, as the start of the next quarter. While she was there, on an impulse she decided to apply for an assistant system administrator job that she saw posted on a bulletin board. She had been an assistant sys admin at her previous school, and enjoyed it. Besides, the extra income would come in handy.

Now all Bella had to do was look for an apartment near campus. She was reluctant to take advantage of the Cullens' hospitality for too long. Besides, she rather liked the idea of having her own place. With Uncle William, she had been kept on a very tight rein. Now she could do as she chose. For the first time in her life, she felt truly free. Bella grinned happily to herself. It was a heady feeling.

Driving home, Emmett smiled as Bella willingly chatted about her morning. He realised that she rarely spoke about herself. "I was hoping that you would like the university. The English Lit programme is good, and so is computer science. You needn't go apartment hunting immediately. Live with us for as long as you want – you're family."

Bella looked at him, her eyes warm with gratitude. How different this family was from the one at Uncle William's! She loved her cousins, but she always knew that Uncle William expected something in return for his taking her in. Guilt clouded her sunny mood. She did owe him, yet she refused to do as he wished. Her cousins understood, but they couldn't do anything to help her. Still, it was probably for the best that he ordered her out of his home. Now she was beginning a new life of her own. She hoped that there would be no unpleasant repercussions for the Cullens. Aggravating a powerful military leader was not the cleverest of ideas.

Back at the house, Emmett went off to grade an imposing stack of critique papers while Bella wandered upstairs to her bedroom. She spent some time unpacking and hanging up her clothes, then sat down cross-legged on her bed and opened her computer. "OK," she told herself, typing quickly, "second-hand cars Washington northwest quadrant..." There were so many of them. She tried to focus on the details of each, filtering on size, age, reliability and price. Unbidden, she mind wandered yet again to Edward. She wondered what car he drove. Probably something black and fast, she decided with a grimace. Exactly the kind of car she _wasn't_ looking for.

She starting typing more detailed search criteria into the search engine, then, on an impulse deleted that and began "Edward..." Drat. She had no idea of his surname. Edward what? Hmm... she _could_ snoop in his room. She daren't ask Emmett. He would be immediately suspicious. Well, try this first. "Edward Volnostia Secret Service." Maybe there was some news article. Of course, Volturi news would not be there. Felix had sealed that.

Bella carefully scanned the summary of resources that the search returned. Most were about the Volturi and a variety of older Edwards. Definitely not her Edward. She stopped mid-thought. _Her_ Edward? Giving her head a quick shake, Bella continued. One two-line summary caught her eye. "Felix Kubilin, on the advice of top-ranking Volturi officer and half-brother Edward Masen-Kubilin, released five political prisoners as a gesture of appeasement..." It was dated nearly three years ago, but the link to the full article was invalid. She couldn't read it.

She stared at the words in front of her. Kubilin, a name synonymous throughout the international intelligence community with violence and oppression. Edward was Felix's half-brother? Perhaps it was a different Edward. Not even noticing that she was holding her breath, she typed "Edward Masen-Kubilin." Only six resources. Four of them were for much older Edward Masens, one was a blond-haired teenager at a regional university, but the last looked promising. It was written in Volnostian from the perspective of a historian. Bella read the article carefully, her heart sinking when she found Edward's name, along with a date of birth...twenty-three years and three weeks ago. Other than a brief description of his and Felix's rapid rise through the ranks of the Volturi leading to Felix's position today, there was no further information.

Bella slowly folded the computer closed and lay back on her pillow, staring at the ceiling. Why did she suddenly feel so numb? She knew that he was Volturi – even the Cullens were aware of that. They must also know precisely who he is. He was the brother...no, half-brother... of one of the most evil and feared men on the planet. Felix took pleasure in his power to torture and murder. Hundreds, if not thousands, of people had died because of him. How strongly did Edward support Felix's actions? Given what the article said about his rapid rise through the ranks of the Volturi, Edward would surely be condoning these murders. Heck, her logical self scoffed, he probably ordered some of them. A shiver went down her spine at the thought.

Her intent was to find out exactly why Edward was in the forest last night with that Volturi agent. Of course, there was no point in pretending that she didn't know he was the one who led her to the house. They both knew she recognised him.

What did he say? "_You will not tell anyone about what happened in that clearing tonight...I may be forced to take care of you myself._" Well, she thought grimly, she would have to take her chances. She would speak to Jasper this evening about it...before Edward arrived. He had also warned her not to go into the forest at night, because he could not guarantee her safety. It didn't _sound_ like he wished to harm her. It was only if she left him no other choice. On the other hand, if something happened to her, he would immediately become the prime suspect.

She realised that a small part of her wanted to believe that Edward was good, that he had reformed and really was assisting Jasper. Well, she admitted ruefully, more than a small part – a _huge_ part of her. Jasper was rapidly becoming known as one of the go-to guys in a private intelligence corporation contracted by the government. Surely he knew exactly who Edward was. Her tension eased just the smallest amount when she considered that fact. Edward couldn't hide his identity from the Cullens, especially not Jasper. Again she wondered what story he wove to ingratiate himself with Jasper.

Annoyingly, the image of his face, his mouth twitched up into her favourite crooked smile, floated in front of Bella's closed eyelids. He looked quite different from his older brother. Felix, as she recalled, was more heavy-set, with a hard face, black hair and cold black eyes. Also, unlike soft-spoken Edward, he was loud and harsh. She shuddered as she remembered the one time that she had seen the head of the Volturi in person. Bella was just seventeen, accompanying Uncle William to an international meeting. Felix sat across the room from her, but even from that distance she could feel the evil surrounding him. His eyes had fixed on hers like a cobra watching its prey. Her entire being recoiled from him, but at the time she had refused to allow him to intimidate her. At least, that was the impression she tried to give.

Edward, on the other hand, emitted a sort of veiled power, dangerous, ruthless, but not evil. Unlike Felix, his dark amber eyes could be warm and teasing. They were expressive eyes, attractive... Bella tutted impatiently to herself. What was she thinking?

Severely reining in her wandering thoughts, she reapplied herself to the task of car-hunting. Alice popped in after school to say "hi" and insist that Bella keep the tan coat, before heading to her room to finish her homework. Apparently she was going to help a friend get ready for a date this evening. Bella sighed quietly to herself. In spite of the fact that she had a few admirers, she rarely dated. No one had caught her attention.

"No one?" Bella's inner voice mocked. "Oh, shut up," Bella muttered to the voice. Irritated, she threw herself back into the car hunt with renewed fervour.

The afternoon passed quickly, and by the time Emmett called her for dinner she had triumphantly narrowed the search to six possibilities. Bella was surprised to see Jasper at the table, as she hadn't heard him enter the house. After dinner, she pulled him aside. "Is this a good time to speak with you in private?" He nodded, slightly puzzled, and led her to his study.

Jasper invited her to sit down in the chair near his, registering her forced calm expression and the fingers twisting nervously in her lap. He smiled encouragingly at her. "Bella, we're practically family and we've known each other since we were children. Why are you sitting on pins and needles?"

She swallowed quickly. "Because I think I'm about to offend you, and you have been so good to me," she admitted.

"Not possible," he grinned. "You are absolutely the least offensive person I know."

In spite of his reassuring expression, her still eyed him anxiously. "It's about last night."

His face was impassive. "What about last night?"

Taking a deep breath, Bella continued slowly. "I think that Edward is still spying for the Volturi." She watched as Jasper's eyebrows rose ever so slightly.

"Why do you believe that?"

Hesitantly, but gaining confidence the more she spoke, she related to her cousin everything that occurred the previous night in the forest, right up until the part where Edward left her at the gate and disappeared. Jasper's mouth had set in a grim line by the time she finished.

There was silence between them for a long while. Bella's anxiety returned.

"So," he said at last, "you believe that Edward is fooling me, that he is using me to gain key information for the Volturi. Possibly even plotting with his brother against me or your Uncle William."

Bella nodded, unsure of his response. Jasper eyed at her speculatively. "You know that you are risking you life by telling me this. He could have a transmitter in this room right now, and is hearing every word we say."

"I thought that you probably had a scanner in here to detect such things."

Jasper's lips twitched. "You're right." He sighed. "Based on what you say, if Edward ever finds out that you conveyed your suspicions to me, your life could come to an abrupt and possibly painful end. The former ward of the Head of the Altairian Guard is too much of a liability."

Bella felt a twinge of irritation. "So I should have kept quiet and let them plot to destroy you, your family, possibly the government without your knowledge?"

He eyed her steadily for a moment, making up his mind how much to tell her. "Bella, you are one of the most selfless, caring, brave and intelligent women I know." And Edward was an idiot to fight against her. "Do you really think that Edward is fooling me?"

Bella wasn't sure what to think. It was important that he knew what she saw and heard last night. He leaned toward her and spoke very softly. "What would you think if I told you he and I were in on it together?"

Bella jerked away from him, her eyes round with shock. "Y-y-you're working for the Volturi too?" Her brain struggled to grasp what he was saying, and the implications.

"No, Edward is working for Defense Intelligence. With me. He already told me exactly what happened last night, including the parts that you missed. You confirmed that what he told me was true. At least, as far as you could overhear."

Realising that her mouth was still hanging open, she closed it with a snap. Relief that she misunderstood, and Jasper was not working for the Volturi, flooded through her. "Edward could still be fooling you," she argued.

"He could," Jasper agreed. "I'll take that chance." Seeing her frustration, he switched the subject. "You should listen to his other warning. Don't go into the forest at night. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you kept away from dark alleys and other such places as well."

"Why?"

"Did you ever wonder where was the other person that Edward was supposed to meet?"

Bella's eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. Jasper watched understanding dawn in her eyes. "Exactly. It is possible that you, Edward, and I aren't the only ones who know that you were there last night. Personally, I don't think that Edward would willingly harm you." His jaw tightened. "Felix, on the other hand, would enjoy it."

Yes, she thought grimly, he would. She nodded. On the other hand, if Jasper was unwilling to consider her theory, she would have to find out the truth for herself. Bella spoke for a while longer with her friend, then went back downstairs, vague plans forming in her mind.

Jasper watched her go, a wry smile on his face. Edward, he thought with amusement, is definitely in for more than he bargained.

That night, Bella woke up suddenly with the feeling that someone was near her. Not daring to move, her eyes carefully scanned what she could see of her room in the glow of her alarm clock. Her door was closed, just as she had left it. The temperature hadn't changed, so her window must be closed too. She glanced at her clock. It was almost 3:00am. Abruptly she sat up and switched on the light, rapidly surveying her bedroom. There was no one. Her bed went down to the floor with several small drawers under it, so no one could hide there. Feeling foolish, she grabbed the stun gun that she kept under her pillow...a habit from her former life...and tiptoed to the closet. She yanked open the door from behind and peeked through the crack. Again, no one. She scolded herself for being so ridiculously jumpy. Still, she couldn't shake the tingling sensation in her body. She knew instinctively what it meant. Edward was here.

She turned her light off and peeked out her door. The kitchen light had just switched off, and now she could hear very soft footsteps coming up the stairs. It must be Edward. Her door closed now, she listened with her ear to the wood. He was coming down the hallway very quietly, taking care to avoid the creaky panel in the floor. For an instant he paused outside her door. Bella held her breath. Then he continued down the hall to his bedroom. She heard him lock the door. Hmmm, she thought, that's strange. She resisted the temptation to sneak down the hall and listen. The odds that he would discover her there were too high. Feeling both nervous and foolish at the same time, she locked her own door and climbed back into bed. It was two hours later before she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Car Search

**_Two reviews! I'm excited to see that there are actually people following my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think!_**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 4: Car Search**_

"Geez," Alice announced when Bella made her appearance at breakfast the next morning. "You look like death warmed over. Didn't sleep?"

"I'll let you know after I have my coffee," retorted Bella. Alice, as usual, was the personification of vitality.

"Sorry to hear that. I slept _great_!"

"Show-off," muttered her friend ungraciously.

"On the bright side, least you don't look as bad as Edward."

Bella glanced over at him, his red-brown hair even more unruly than usual and at least one day's dark stubble cloaking his cheeks. There were faint purple shadows under his eyes. He nursed a huge cup of coffee between his palms, elbows propped on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, Brat," he retorted sardonically. "I needed my ego taken down a peg or two this morning."

"Any time," she grinned, unrepentant. Edward merely rolled his eyes at her.

"So Bella," interrupted Emmett from the sink, "Any plans today?"

She hesitated. "Well...I had been thinking to check out a few cars I found for sale."

"I bet you made a list," he teased. "You always do. Where is it?"

Embarrassed to be so predictable, she produced the list from her pocket and handed it to him. Emmett studied it carefully. "Hmm... you'll need one of us to go with you to a couple of these. They're not in the best of neighbourhoods. I have classes all day, though." He turned to Edward. "Edward, why don't you take her? You're the best negotiator here." He didn't tell him that Jasper had suggested this idea last night.

Startled, Bella and Edward looked at each other. Edward recovered first. "Of course. I'd be delighted. That is," he added dryly, "if she is willing to go with me."

He made it sound like a challenge. There it was – that strange tingling again. Well, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of her turning him down. "That would be great. I'll try not to take up too much of your time."

Edward grinned at her tone. His teeth flashed white against the dark stubble of his beard. "I have all day."

"So it would be OK with you to start this morning?" She couldn't resist pricking him a bit. He didn't look anxious to go anywhere anytime soon. Besides, the earlier she had her own transportation, the better.

He sighed, gulped down the rest of his coffee, then rubbed his stubble with a rueful smile. "Sure. Just give me time to clean up first."

Bella watched him run up the stairs and disappear down the hallway, that strange tingling passing quickly through her body. She shook her head impatiently...this was becoming ridiculous. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and crunched with determination.

Emmett was watching the exchange carefully. "I don't believe it," he thought to his sister, "Jasper was right!"

"Of course!" she thought back smugly. "He's _never_ come downstairs so early after a late night. Haven't you noticed how much lighter he's been since she arrived?"

"I'm not sure I like it," he grumbled.

"Jealous?" she teased him.

"Maybe a little," he admitted, his mouth quirking up at one corner. "We don't often see pretty, unattached girls around here! She's too nice. I don't want her to get hurt."

"Jasper thinks Edward is in deeper than she is."

"That's OK. I don't care so much about him." Alice rolled her eyes at him.

While she waited for Edward, Bella popped into the downstairs bathroom and tied her less-than-cooperative locks into a neat ponytail. She smoothed her dark hair back from her forehead, and gave up trying to tame the little loose tendrils around her ears. With a final tug of her short cream turtleneck sweater over her jeans, she mentally pronounced herself done and nipped back into the kitchen to get her bag and list.

Edward was down in ten minutes, clean-shaven, hair back in its usual short tousle. Bella couldn't help but notice how well his black jeans and light gray V-neck sweater fitted him. Another tingly wave passed over her. Drat, how does he do that to her? Focus, she instructed herself severely.

Edward's eyes twinkled at her appraising look. "Let's go?" he asked cheerfully.

In the carport, Bella tried to determine which car was his. She was pleased that she guessed correctly...elegant and fast. Silver though, not black. He held the door open for her, then got in the other side, throwing their coats into the back seat. They were sitting only about a foot apart. Yup, she thought wryly, there was that familiar tingling again. This time, in the close confines of his car, it seemed even stronger than usual. It wasn't the typical nervous-system-on-high-alert tingle that came from being attracted to someone. It was something more than that. She sat back in her seat and tried to relax.

"Where to?" he asked her, smoothly maneuvering the narrow, twisting driveway.

Bella frowned at her list. "I'm not sure where all of these are. I can map them for you." She moved to pull her computer from her bag, but he stopped her.

"May I see the list?" Wordlessly she handed it to him. He halted the car so he could examine it. "Hmmm... all very sensible choices." Bella grimaced. Of course. What else would they be?

Edward frowned at a couple of the locations. Emmett had been right – these districts were not for Bella to venture alone. "Are these in any particular order?"

Bella leaned closer to him to point at the small piece of paper. "These two looked the most promising, but if they are too far away..."

Now that he was over his initial surprise at Emmett practically throwing them together for the day, Edward decided that this might be enjoyable after all. However, he was momentarily stunned by the pleasant sensation that jolted through him when Bella leaned her head close to his. He forced himself to focus on the matter at hand. The locations were at opposite ends of the northwest region, but Bella didn't know that. He found himself wishing that the car dealers' lots were even further apart.

Bella raised her eyes from the paper to look at him, wondering why he wasn't saying anything. She was discomfited to find his face so close to hers. He was gazing at her intently, his eyes unfathomable. As their eyes met, they simultaneously pulled away from each other and looked at the paper between them again.

"They're not too far away," he told her at last. He tapped the paper. "This one first?"

Bella nodded, her heart rate slowly returning to normal. Well, not normal exactly, but close enough. They drove in silence.

"Bella?" She looked up at him, glad that he broke the silence first. She saw the guarded expression in his topaz eyes before he turned back to the road in front of him. "I...uh...understand that, knowing who I am, you probably don't like me much. You definitely have no reason to trust me." He hesitated. "I'm not even sure if I want you to trust me." He glanced sideways at her, as if trying to read her face. "If I promise to be good, and not kidnap you or something along those lines, do you think we can get through today as just Bella and Edward?" He shot her an oddly pleading smile.

The smiled disarmed her. She realised that he this wasn't easy for him either. Taking a deep breath, she admitted, "That's the problem, Edward Masen-Kubilin." Edward flinched at the sound of his surname. "In spite of the fact that I don't think I can trust you, I _do_ like you. Er...do you keep your promises?"

Edward's eyes widened, and he laughed. "Usually."

"OK then," she continued lightly, "Just Bella and Edward for today." She'd still be on her guard. He was probably a very good actor, not that he could do anything to her. The Cullens knew she was with him.

Bella relaxed as they drove. Although still too aware of him, once she'd accepted that the tingling sensation would exist whenever Edward was nearby, she found it quite pleasant. A couple of times she could have sworn that he felt it too, but her logical self dismissed the idea as ridiculous.

As she suspected, he liked to drive fast. Still, it took quite a long time to find the location of the first car.

"It looks a reasonable place," Edward commented, helping Bella with her coat.

"I'm surprised, Edward."

"That it's a reasonable car sale lot?"

"No, that you're a gentleman." And that his light touch on her shoulder had sent a zing straight down her spine. "Not many men these days open doors and help women with their coats."

Edward smiled. "You can thank my mother for that. Volnostian men are generally rude, so she insisted that her sons had good manners."

She digested this insight into Edward's childhood. Knowing that his parents were killed in an accident when he was thirteen, she was reluctant to question him further.

An impish twinkle entered his eyes. "It helps when the women are attractive. And I'm not always a gentleman." Much to her disgust, she felt a blush creep into her cheeks.

"Definitely when the woman is attractive," he added wickedly.

"Let's check out that car," she muttered.

Bella scanned the lot, finally discovering the car that fit the description she found. Her expectations dwindled as she approached it. While in theory the ad was accurate, clearly some key points were omitted...such as the cracked windshield. She wondered what else was missed. Edward followed her, watching her face.

"Maybe," he suggested, "we could look at some others while we are here. Unless you are settled on this one."

"It's not quite what I'd hoped," she admitted.

Seeing them, a salesman came bustling out of his office. "Good morning!" he greeted them, his eyes shifting back and forth between them. "How many I help you?" Clearly, he was assessing which one was the customer, and the relationship between them.

"I saw this one advertised," Bella responded with composure, "However, it is not as I anticipated." Significantly worse, in fact.

"Perhaps you can tell me what you are looking for," again, his eyes flashed toward Edward, who was meandering around the lot, listening to every word. "I'm certain that I can find you something suitable."

Bella succinctly listed her requirements. The salesman looked shrewd. "Honey, you're not going to find the sort of car you want at that price. Now, if you're willing to go fifty percent higher, then I can get you into this one over here..." He directed her to a model that was certainly more expensive, and did not fit many of her other criteria either. In fact, she would be paying for several things that she _didn't_ want. This idiot and his patronizing manner were really starting to get on her nerves.

She glanced over at Edward, who was clearly trying to contain his amusement. He was enjoying her irritation at being called "Honey," and was waiting to see how long it would take before she let fly. The salesman's sharp eyes noticed the glance as well, but interpreted it as a request for approval.

Fortunately, Bella was a woman of great patience. Taking a deep breath to control her annoyance with both the salesman _and_ Edward, she stated firmly, "I'm sorry, this is not what I'm looking for. Maybe ..."

Edward stepped smoothly to her side. "Maybe, honey, we should check out some of the other sales lots, and then come back here if you don't find anything." His eyes glinted wickedly. Not sure whether to be grateful or more irritated, she walked beside him in silence to the car.

"What?" he asked when they were inside, his eyes still dancing. "You didn't want to leave?"

"Actually, _honey_, I did want to leave." She couldn't help it – she couldn't stay angry with him for long, and grinned back. "I had no idea that those types of salespeople still existed."

He started the car and drove out of the lot. "I thought you were going to explode," he laughed. "I was rather looking forward to it."

She grimaced. "Does my temper seem that bad?"

"He would have tried the patience of a monk," Edward assured her. "I didn't see anything suitable on the lot, by the way."

Bella hesitated. "Am I asking for something unreasonable? I thought I researched the pricing fairly well..."

"No, your requirements are definitely reasonable."

"But now I'm going to drag you to another place. I feel guilty making you do this."

She could drag him anywhere she pleased, he thought wryly. "As I said, I have all day. In fact, I'm enjoying this. You are very entertaining when you're angry." He worked hard to suppress another laugh as he caught her indignant glare.

Deciding that it was time to distract her, Edward picked up her list. "So this one is your second choice?" He pointed, and she nodded. "And your third?" Bella indicated another location, and Edward frowned.

"What is it?" she asked.

He was watching her carefully, unsure of how she would react. "Number three is on the way to number two. We could stop there first. It's in a heavily Volnostian area." He was grateful that she was quick to understand.

"You would be recognised?"

He shrugged. "Possibly."

"Well, you could stay in the car..."

"No!" Bella jumped. Edward was scowling. "I'm not hiding in the car while you could be putting yourself in a dangerous situation."

"Then we skip it and go straight to number two," she said reasonably, her heart rate starting to return to normal.

Edward didn't like that idea either. Emmett had suggested he go with Bella in order to provide some sort of protection. What would be the point of him accompanying her if she still couldn't go where she wanted?

He shook his head. "Let's drive there, and assess the situation when we see it. I can always put my cap on. They won't be expecting to see me here."

Bella agreed, not wishing to argue with him. She was actually beginning to like this "just Bella and Edward" delusion, and would be sorry when they returned to reality. Fortunately, when they drove by the third location on her list, she had no trouble convincing him that she didn't want to go in. It took them almost an hour to reach it, the neighbourhood growing progressively worse the nearer they got. Although Edward seemed unconcerned, she was beginning to worry that they may be hijacked. She breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the highway again.

The next location looked distinctly more promising. At Bella's urging, Edward put on the black winter cap, covering as much of his bronze hair as possible. He grinned at her, amused by her precautions. "How do I look?"

She unthinkingly tugged the cap down a bit further on one side, and heard his quick intake of breath. She was right...it wasn't just her. "Like a hit man," she teased. "A dangerous, good-looking one." Then it struck her that she wasn't far off the mark.

He laughed. "Maybe you'll get a better price for the car."

It didn't take them long to find the vehicle in question. After they both examined it, Bella decided that she would like to take it for a test drive.

"Why don't you also try that one over there?" Edward indicated another model. The price was only slightly higher, but it looked a better car. He grinned. "Perhaps the cap will come in handy."

"Just wander somewhere and practice glowering," she retorted.

The salesman was currently busy with two other customers, an attractive blonde woman close to Bella's age, and an older man. From their conversation, it was clear that they were a father purchasing a car for his daughter. Bella stiffened as her years of training instinctively kicked in. She recognised him for what he was ... Altairian Elite Guard. Her eyes met Edward's. Yes, he had noticed as well. Together, they nonchalantly walked to inspect a car at the edge of the lot.

"Let's go," she whispered urgently.

Keeping his face impassive while he pretended to examine the car's controls, Edward murmured, "You have as much right to buy a car here as anyone else. It'll be OK."

Bella casually looked into the driver's side. "But he could arrest you! What if he's armed?" Mentally, she was already considering the steps to take if the older man confronted Edward. As her Uncle's former ward, she had enough authority to at least forestall an arrest. But what if the officer had entitlement to take him DOA? Dead or Alive? He shouldn't have come with her...

Her agitation on his behalf surprised him. He wanted to reassure her, make the pained look on her face go away. Without thinking, he reached out and took her hand in his. Trying to ignore the electric current that passed between them when he touched her palm, he assured her, "Nothing will happen to me. He could recognise you, however, and word could get back to your uncle that you were with me. The chance is slim. We should be OK."

They stayed around the fringe of the lot, pretending to look at the other cars. Bella knew that she should be glad that he released her hand, but she wasn't. Of course, she could think more logically when he wasn't holding it. Eventually the father and daughter left, and the salesman turned his attention to Bella and Edward. Bella refocused on the task at hand.

"Good afternoon!" He introduced himself as Dave. "And you are...?"

Edward interjected before Bella could say anything. "Isabella and Fred." Bella shot him a frowning glance. What was he up to now? At the other dealership he's let her do the talking. He'd better not be trying to take over.

"I'm looking to purchase a car something like that one over there," Bella said quickly, pointing.

Fortunately, there were several cars that met Bella's requirements, and it was easy to narrow the choices to two. The salesman invited her to sit in the driver's seat of the slightly more expensive one and assess the interior.

"You look good in it," he commented. "Want to take her for a drive, Isabella?" He looked speculatively at Edward, calculating the relationship between him and Bella, then slid into the passenger seat next to her. In his experience, he could make a more advantageous sale without the guy present. Although Edward looked perfectly at ease, Bella could sense the sudden tension in him. What was wrong?

Dave was showing her where the key controls were, instructing her to start the engine. "We'll take it round the block."

"I'll come with you," Edward interjected smoothly, quickly getting into the back before anyone could prevent him. Bella looked at his face in the rear-view mirror. He was smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

They wound up testing three different cars before Bella made her decision. "Well Fred," she asked when Dave gave them a moment to discuss her options, "what do you think?"

"I think Dave wants to ask you out." The usual crooked grin was back, much to her relief.

"I mean about the cars!"

"They're all quite reasonable..." he prevaricated.

"Oh, come on! You must have an opinion. You always do."

He sighed. "I want you to make your own decision."

"I have. I just want to see if we came to the same conclusion." Her eyes were sparkling. Her first car!

Of course he'd picked one. He hoped it was the same choice as hers, as he didn't want to cloud her excitement. "Well, if I were to choose, I would go with option two. But then, we probably have different taste..."

"I want option two also," Bella interrupted him. She grinned happily. "OK, now for the negotiations."

To his surprise, Bella was an adept and subtle arbitrator. It wasn't long before all the paperwork was signed and Dave was handing Bella the keys. "It's all fuelled up," Dave told her cheerfully. "I assume that you're taking it now, or do you want it delivered?"

Bella looked to Edward, who had been smiling lazily at her beaming face…before it fell abruptly. She hadn't thought about that part. She couldn't wait to drive it, but she was disappointed that she wouldn't make the drive back home with Edward.

"Yes," Edward answered for her. "We'll take it now."

"Excellent!" Dave said. "Just let me clear it from the inventory so that it doesn't show up as stolen. I'll be right back." The salesman hurried to his office.

"I'm impressed." Edward was now leaning casually against the back of an expensive blue sports car, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "You have your vehicle, and I didn't even have to glower at him."

Bella eyed her companion uncertainly. "I suppose that you're officially free to go now, Fred," she teased. Even to her own ears, it sounded hollow. In spite of her logical self telling her that he was a dangerous Volturi agent and that she couldn't trust him, her illogical self didn't want this "just Bella and Edward" day to end. Edward had done nothing to harm her in any way, and her illogical self insisted that he never would. At least, not intentionally. Still, Emmett had coerced him into going with her today, and she wanted him to know that his obligation was done. "I can find my way back home. Thanks for spending so much of your time with me."

One eyebrow raised, Edward demanded, "So now you're trying to get rid of me?" He sounded amused. "I realise that I'm not the easiest person to be around..."

"No, no," she protested. "That's not it at all! It's just that I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay with me. You must have all sorts of things you would prefer to be doing."

"Really? I can't think of a single one." She could see that he was laughing at her. "Bella, you are being absurd." He looked over his shoulder. Dave was returning. "You'll follow me out of here, then we'll park somewhere and continue this discussion."

Within five minutes, she was ensconced in the driver's seat of her own car. For a moment she sat still, taking it all in. The smell of the soft, newly-polished seats, the feel of the steering wheel in her hands, the knowledge that she was now free to come and go whenever and wherever she wished. It felt wonderful.

Then she noticed Edward watching her from his own car, an unexpectedly gentle smile on his face. She had the strange impression that he understood. Not wanting to make him wait, she indicated for him to go ahead. She followed a careful distance behind, still getting used to the controls and how the car handled.

Within a minute, Edward pulled into a large, almost-empty parking lot. When she parked next to him, he stepped to her car and opened the door. He held an odd device in his hand. It looked like some sort of scanner.

"Please get out, Bella."

Surprised and suddenly nervous, she didn't move. Instead, she demanded, "Why?"

"Just trust me for a moment. Please."

She complied, and watched as he went through her entire car carefully, including under it and in the engine compartments. Finally he stood next to her.

"I wanted to make sure that nothing was planted in or on your car while they were preparing it for you."

Bella's eyes narrowed slightly. It occurred to her that _he_ could have planted something while he was scanning. "So you found nothing. Why would you even bother looking?"

"First," he stated, his steady gray gaze on her face, "it's better to be safe than sorry. Second, didn't you notice anything odd about that Altairian Guard officer and his daughter? Think about his build."

Bella thought back. He clearly had a masculine face, no facial hair, a muscular build, unusually long arms and legs, and his chest… snippets of her genetics and development classes were coming back to her.

"Damn," she whispered to herself. "Eunuchoidal body habitus. You're right. He's a congenital eunuch!" By some genetic deformity, a tiny percentage of the population was born without sexual organs of any kind. "And that couldn't have been his biological daughter. Perhaps he adopted or has guardianship of her? Or he's simply lying for some reason."

Edward shrugged. "Both explanations are possible. I'm more concerned about the latter one. Regardless, I didn't want to take any chances with your safety."

He _sounded_ sincere. Nether the less, she would ask Jasper to scan the car for her. That is, assuming that she and her car made it back to Cullen House.

He was studying Bella's expression, understanding dawning on him. He muttered something harsh under his breath, then said very softly, "You think I may have planted something myself, don't you? Maybe I planned this from the morning, when Emmett so fortuitously offered me the chance. A convenient way to get rid of the only eyewitness to my meeting the other night."

Bella cringed. Hearing her thoughts coming from his mouth made them sound even worse. She looked at the ground, smitten by guilt. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. She had to admit that, Volturi or not, he had a right to be angry with her. Maybe.

Edward gave an exasperated sigh. "I can't blame you. You are wise to be on your guard around me."

"Bella?" She wouldn't raise her head, so he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face until he could see her stricken brown eyes. "I promised to be good today, you know," he teased gently.

"You also said that you _usually_ kept your promises." She was having a hard time thinking clearly, but was relieved that his anger seemed to have evaporated.

Edward's gentle smile widened. "I've been doing such a good job of keeping this one that I don't see a point in changing course now." He released her chin and returned the scanner to his car. "So," he continued, "I'm hungry. Let's find somewhere to eat and celebrate your first car."

Her thoughts unjumbling themselves, Bella realised that she was hungry also. She hadn't noticed how late it was. "Sounds great!" Her earlier happiness was returning. "Do you have somewhere in mind?"

"Actually," he grinned, "I do." He couldn't resist teasing her. "Very public, with plenty of witnesses."

Bella ignored the jibe. "OK, lead on MacDuff!" she grinned back. Edward was glad that she was endeavouring to be normal. He gave her ponytail a playful tug as she slid into her car.

"One more thing, Bella..." He pulled a communicator out of his pocket and handed it to her with her favourite crooked smile. "I'd much rather be talking to you than driving in silence."

Edward was clearly making every effort to be a pleasant companion. After driving for about half an hour, they found a restaurant where he knew the food and atmosphere were just right. He treated her to lunch, and they toasted her purchase of her first car. If he was anxious to get back home, he didn't show it.

During the long drive back, they talked mostly about lighter topics. Bella was surprised to discover how well-read he was, and that they actually shared some favourite authors. At one point he asked her which movies she liked, and what she last saw in the cinema. He was astounded to find that she had never been to a "real" cinema before. Her uncle had kept her on an extremely short rein, and she wasn't permitted to venture out with her friends. All entertainment was restricted to the Altairian Guard training campus, and they watched movies in the Student Union.

"So you never had a boyfriend?" he asked her. The amazement in his voice was abundantly clear, even over the communicator.

Knowing that he couldn't see her face made it easier for her to answer him. "I had a few friends and a couple of boyfriends. They were all Altairian Guard cadets or otherwise connected to the campus."

"Any serious boyfriends?"

That bothered her. She didn't want to discuss her former love life, or lack thereof, with him. "That's not really any of your business, is it?" she retorted, nettled.

Edward was quiet for a moment. "No," he responded slowly. "I guess it isn't. Sorry."

The silence dragged on. Finally, Bella sighed. "No, no one serious." She could have sworn he was thinking, "Good!"

Well, what was sauce for the goose... "And you? Any special women in your life?"

"No." Edward bit back the "not until now" that almost slipped out.

"That was an abrupt response," Bella teased him. It pleased her.

Edward laughed. "Yes, I suppose it was. And no, I don't wish to expand on that!" Then he unsubtly switched to another topic. Bella decided it would be better to bide her time.


	5. Chapter 5: Trust

**_I can't believe it. There are more people following my story! Please leave reviews, and tell me what you think. All reviewers of this chapter will receive a "tantalizing glimpse" of Chapter 6. :-)  
_**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 5: Trust**_

They arrived home by late afternoon, parked, and went inside. Soon Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were clamouring to see her new car, squabbling good-naturedly over who would be the first to drive with her. Seeing that she was occupied with her friends, Edward took the opportunity to disappear upstairs. Bella noticed him go, feeling oddly deflated that he had disappeared so quickly. Well, she scolded herself, you can't expect him to waste his entire day on you. When he left, she registered that although the tingling sensation reduced, it didn't completely go away. Surely it couldn't happen just because he was in the house? She gave herself a mental shake. This was definitely becoming ridiculous. Pathetic, in fact. _She_ was pathetic, being so occupied with him. Bella didn't notice Jasper's speculative look as he watched her expressive face.

Her friends showed a flattering amount of enthusiasm over her new car, and soon she was describing her day in detail to them, omitting the Altairian Guard officer and his "daughter." Alice gaped at her whenever she mentioned some nice thing that Edward did. "_Edward_ treated you to lunch? Seriously? He hasn't had a normal social lunch since..." Jasper trod on her foot. She sent him a blistering glare.

"Well, what was I supposed to do, Brat?" Edward teased her, unexpectedly entering the room. Unexpectedly for everyone but Bella, that is. She had felt him coming. "We were hungry."

Just like the other night, he sat on the arm of her chair. Bella forced herself to ignore now familiar jolt that passed through her. Edward exchanged a meaningful look with Jasper, which Bella missed. "Actually," he continued, "I came to ask Bella if she would like to go to dinner and a movie with me." His warm amber eyes were twinkling, but there was an undercurrent of nervousness, as if he were expecting a rejection.

It wasn't fair of him to ask her in front of her friends. He knew it, too. Alice's eyes were practically popping out of her head, and even Emmett seemed astounded. Bella wasn't about to let Edward take advantage of the audience. She stood up, careful not to brush against him. "I'd like to speak with you...in private."

Emmett hooted as soon as Bella and Edward left the room. "This is gonna be interesting! I gotta admit though, he's got more balls than me!"

"That's because you know that she only thinks of you as a brother," Jasper reminded him. "Sorry man, you're definitely out of luck there."

Emmett shrugged. "Yeah, I already knew that."

"Do you think she'll turn him down?" Alice thought to the others.

"Yes," thought Emmett.

"No," Jasper disagreed, but he wasn't sure about that. The combination of shock and annoyance on Bella's face didn't bode well. "He asked my permission while they were driving home."

The others were stunned. "Seriously?"

Jasper quickly went over most of his conversation with Edward. Essentially, Edward finally admitted that it would be virtually impossible for him to stay away from Bella. Instead, he built on Jasper's earlier rationale for staying.

Emmett in particular was feeling unexpectedly sympathetic with the Volnostian. "Poor guy. He's trapped between what he wants and what he thinks is right." He'd had a similar battle with Carlisle, who wanted him to join civil service or public health instead of becoming an artist. Even though Carlisle said that he supported his son's choice, he was clearly disappointed.

"I think it's romantic," the irrepressible Alice commented.

"I'll show you romantic," teased Jasper.

"Jeez man," Emmett protested. "I didn't need to see that. Too much information!"

"Sorry." Jasper grinned at Alice, and the three continued their silent conversation.

Meanwhile, Bella led Edward into the kitchen before rounding on him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was under the impression that I was asking you to dinner and a movie." In spite of his mocking smile and cocked eyebrow, his eyes held a touch of uncertainty. "You have an issue?"

"Yes!" she snapped. She hadn't intended for her tone to be so sharp. She wanted to spend more time with him, but not like this.

"Well? What is it?" It was taking her too long to answer, and Edward braced himself for a sharp set-down.

Bella wasn't in the mood to phrase it gently. "I don't go out on pity dates!"

This confused him. "What?"

She took a deep breath, determined to make him understand that his obligation was done. "You've been very generous today, going all over the region with me to find a car, then taking me to lunch to celebrate, and bringing me back home instead of driving off to do other things. Now you're feeling sorry for me because you found out that I'd never been to a real cinema like a _normal_ person, and think it's your duty to somehow make up for it. Emmett only asked you to go with me for the car. You don't have to waste your whole day _and_ evening..."

Edward held his hands up in front of him. "Whoa! You think I'm asking you out because I feel _sorry_ for you?" He expelled a sharp breath. This wasn't one of the scenarios he'd envisioned. "It's much more likely that you'd accept only because you didn't want to hurt my feelings! I'd been wracking my brain for an excuse to spend more time with you, and the cinema gave me the perfect opportunity. Or so I thought." Again that lovely, crooked smile.

Bella's heart lifted. "Really?" He wanted to spend more time with her?

"Really." He hesitated, uncertain. His smiled turned rueful. "Of course, I would understand if you'd had enough of me for one day. Or if you didn't trust me. As you pointed out earlier, I _am_ Felix's brother."

"Half-brother," she corrected automatically.

"I bet Alice would love to go with you instead." He thought of her other friends. Anyone with the least bit of perception could see that Emmett also wished to spend more time with Bella, and Edward was more perceptive than most. "So would Emmett. You wouldn't miss out." He eyed her speculatively, the rueful smile still on his face. Emmett would be better for her than he would. "Perhaps you're tired, and would prefer to stay home?"

He was offering her a graceful way out. Bella wouldn't take it. She decided to be honest.

"I want to go with you."

Relief flashed across his face. She could almost feel the tension leave his body. "Good. You told me that you like mysteries, and there is a good old-fashioned style mystery movie playing at Cinema 12. Would you like to see it?"

Bella nodded. She was still absorbing the fact that she was going on a date with Edward. They agreed to leave in a little over an hour, see the movie, then go to dinner.

The family room was empty when they returned. Her friends were probably giving Edward and her some privacy, especially if she had turned him down. Bella went to check her messages and find Alice, who should knew would be bursting with curiosity.

Alice's door opened before Bella had a chance to knock. "I knew you would come here first!" she grinned. Alice had already noticed Bella's slightly flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. "So I take it we can stop worrying that you told him no?" Bella grinned back.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Come on in so I can grill you." Bella couldn't help laughing. For the next ten minutes, she neatly dodged all of Alice's attempts to determine how much she liked Edward. Which to Alice, of course, meant that she liked him _a lot_.

"Jasper has been trying to convince Emmett and me that Edward isn't still working for the Volturi," Alice confided. "He says that he can't tell us what they're working on, but he is certain that Edward is on our side. What do you think?"

"I think," responded Bella slowly, "that I hope Jasper is right." She wasn't even sure that she trusted herself at this point. She wanted to believe that he had really changed, but her distrust of the Volturi ran deep. He held a high position in the Volnostian Secret Service, _and_ he was Felix's brother. Half-brother.

Alice looked thoughtfully at the wall. "He's changed since you came here. Sort of ... thawed...if you know what I mean. I used to be the only one who could make him smile, because I do and say outrageous things. He's called me Brat for a while." She turned back to Bella, her contagious grin appearing again like the sun between the clouds. "I've never heard him sincerely laugh before you arrived. Looks like spring is finally here."

"There's more to you than you let on," commented Bella, having glimpsed this new aspect of her friend. "You seem to be a bubbly, frivolous young woman, but you use that to hide a deep and serious side of yourself. Jasper is a lucky man."

Alice tilted her head to one side, still smiling. "You're perceptive. You probably get that from your parents." The smile faded, and the light-hearted facade slipped away for a moment. "Like you, I lost my mother, just at the time when I really began to need feminine guidance in my life. I remember her telling me that I should always be both sensible and optimistic, and don't give up when things got difficult, because that is how dreams come true." She grimaced. "God only knows what would have happened, though, if I hadn't met Jasper. He grounds me. I love him and the other Cullens, and they love and understand me better than anyone." She gave her a long, searching look. "I think perhaps you're starting to also."

Her mercurial mood brightened again. "OK, off you go. You have a hot date with a gorgeous and mysterious man!"

Bella grinned. "I'll let you know how it goes."

Back in her own room, she quickly checked her messages. There were two. The first one was from her cousin Rebecca, asking about her new life. Bella made a mental note to send her a long, newsy response as soon as possible. Rebecca had always been supportive. The second was from the university – she was being offered the assistant system administrator position, and could start on Monday. Bella smiled happily. Now she had an income to go with her new car.

She glanced at the clock, then dashed into the bathroom to freshen up, brush her hair, and apply a hint of makeup to her eyes and lips. Hmmm... better take the ponytail out for the evening. Thank goodness her hair was choosing to behave itself. Hurrying to her closet, she frowned at her meagre wardrobe. She finally stripped off her jeans and turtleneck, and pulled on a nice pair of black slacks and a stylish, feminine blouse. Quickly adding a subtle gold necklace and a pair of gold dangly earrings, she made one last assessment in the mirror. She twitched the soft blouse into place over her waist and hips. Feminine, attractive, not too casual and not too dressy. Perfect...she hoped.

Arriving downstairs, it seemed that she got it right. Three pairs of male eyes widened appreciatively when they saw her. She flushed at the warm look in Edward's. He'd also upgraded his clothing, this time to black slacks, a thin light beige sweater, and a stylish black leather jacket. She noted how his slacks formed to his legs as he walked, and inhaled sharply, forcing herself not to stare at him. Alice nailed it – a gorgeous and mysterious man. The tingling was even more in evidence.

"Have fun!" Alice told them with her usual grin, observing Bella and Edward's reactions to each other.

Edward smilingly held the front door open for her, and then the passenger door of his car. As she got in, he murmured close to her ear, "Now I have even more reason to not let you out of my sight tonight." Startled, Bella looked up and met his teasing eyes. She had to remind herself to breathe. This nonsensical response to him, she commented severely to herself as he walked around to the driver's side, has got to stop. On the other hand, she'd prefer that it continued.

Having accepted the electricity humming between them as both pleasant and inevitable, Bella listened to Edward telling her about the movie they were going to see. At the cinema, Edward purchased the tickets at the box office, and they walked amiably into the theatre. It was dark except for the footlights. Edward's eyes seemed to adjust quickly as they made their way down the carpeted steps, but Bella stumbled a bit behind him. She'd always had trouble seeing in the dark, and it usually took five minutes or so to acclimate.

Noticing her difficulty, he stepped back up to her and put a casual arm around her waist. "Just focus on moving your feet with mine," he instructed her. The tingling zinged to new heights, and the darkness wasn't doing anything to alleviate it. They were soon in their seats, which, of course, were rather small and close together. Edward removed his jacket and helped her with hers, then sat down next to her. Their shoulders were practically touching. For a moment she wondered wildly if they were giving off some sort of glow. When the beginning credits rolled, Bella glanced at her companion. Like her, he was sitting rigidly in his seat, leaning away from her as much as possible. Feeling her gaze, he turned and smiled ruefully at her.

She sighed, and looked around the theatre. It was quite full. Edward was in aisle seat, and the spot next to Bella was empty. Unfortunately, moving over one seat wouldn't help. She would be squashed up against a large man who barely seemed able to fit into his chair.

Edward had made a good choice. It was an excellent movie. In spite of her slight discomfort from sitting stiffly at this awkward angle, she became engrossed in the plot. When the lights came on at intermission, both of them stood up and stretched their stiff bodies.

"How do you like the movie so far?" he asked conversationally.

"Great!" she told him. "I also like the cinema. It adds much more to the experience than the student union did." They discussed their theories about the various suspects and their potential motive until the lights turned down again.

Bella's body was protesting being forced into its former uncomfortable position when Edward commented softly, "I think we'd better just give up."

"Hmm? You mean you want to leave?"

"No, I mean we might as well sit normally. Trying to sit further apart isn't helping anyway."

She wished that she could see his face clearly. "You feel it too?"

"I'm surprised the people two rows behind us don't feel it," he whispered dryly. "I haven't experienced a current this strong since someone tied me to a Van de Graaff generator as a prank. It is, however, significantly more pleasant."

With a sigh, Bella straightened in her seat, her shoulder brushing up against Edward's. The direct contact sent a jolt straight through her, and Bella felt him shudder also.

Soon she became completely absorbed in the events on the screen. With the enormous screen in front and wrapping around the sides, the sound all around her, she felt as if she were really part of the movie. Near the end, there was one scene that terrified her, it seemed so real. She must have made some sort of noise, because Edward immediately pulled her closer to him in the darkness, effectively bringing her out of the scene and back into the theatre. As they walked out of the cinema, the tendrils of the movie only slowly released her. She looked somewhat dazedly at Edward, who was holding her hand. He laughed sympathetically at her expression.

"I know the feeling. I experienced it my first time also."

The cold outside air helped. By the time they reached the car, Bella was back to reality. Well, as close to reality as she could possibly be with her hand still in Edward's gentle grip. He released her when they got in the car. He quickly started it, turned on the heat, and buckled himself in.

"Dinner?" he asked cheerfully. Bella nodded with a small smile.

"So where are we going?" she wanted to know.

"That depends on how much you trust me," he teased. He grinned at her shocked expression, but didn't elaborate.

Bella swallowed quickly. "What exactly does that mean?" It sounded like they were starting to tread on dangerous ground, and she wondered if she should be asking him to take her home. Of course, she had been on dangerous ground since she met him.

"I'd like to take you to my favourite place to eat," he told her, mischief still dancing in his eyes. "However, it's almost an hour from here, in a Volnostian area. But not like the neighbourhood where we were today." She was regarding him uncertainly. "I'm keeping my promise," he added, still teasing.

She shouldn't trust him, logic told her. What better place to make her disappear? It would be so easy for Edward to fabricate a story about a gang of Volnostians recognising him and capturing them both.

Bella decided to ignore the logical voice in her head. Leaps of faith were one of her specialties. Taking a deep breath, she said, "OK, let's go."

Edward knew how difficult it was for her. This wasn't the first time she'd trusted him that evening, he thought, remembering how she let him touch her instead of pulling away. He hoped he deserved it.

They drove in silence for a while, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Bella was understandably nervous about going into a Volnostian area. After all, her parents had been cruelly tortured and killed by Volturi, and all her life she was trained to be wary of them. What's more, she knew that she looked very much like her mother. Uncle William warned her that she could easily be a target to the same people who trapped her parents.

However, now that she had agreed to go with Edward, she believed that she'd made the right decision. She had the inexplicable feeling that he wouldn't let anyone harm her there. Two weeks ago, if someone told her that she would be out on a date with a "former" Volturi…

She pulled herself up short. Good gods, this was a _date_! She had been so focused on extending their time together that she didn't stop to think about the implications. Bella thought about the few times that she had gone out with boys on the Altairian Guards campus. They'd wanted something in return at the end of the evening. The most she'd ever given them was a kiss. In fact, she once incapacitated a cadet and thrown him to the ground when he demanded too much, and wouldn't take "no" for an answer. She didn't have any doubts about her ability to defend herself against them, but Edward was another matter entirely. He wasn't a young cadet...he was a man who had been trained to use his body and mind as lethal weapons. She doubted that she would be able to do the same thing to him.

Bella peeped at his profile from under her lashes. What would _he_ expect from her tonight? Even more importantly, what was she willing to give?

Edward sensed the abrupt changes in the current between them, and met her huge brown eyes. The anxiety and intensity in them startled him.

"What is it?" he asked softly. When she didn't respond, he asked, "You've changed your mind? We can go somewhere else...or I could take you home, if you'd prefer." He didn't like the last option.

"It's nothing," she answered, forcing herself to speak normally. "I want to see your favourite place to eat." That, at least, was true.

He slowed down so that he could study her expression, wishing that he could read her mind. "Perhaps not tonight? You would be more comfortable in the daytime?"

"Please don't keep guessing," she told him. "Everything's fine."

He turned his eyes back to the road and sped up. After a couple of minutes of wracking his brain, he begged, "Bella, I'm going imagine something even worse than it is. Please tell me what's worrying you."

Bella felt a twinge of irritation. She wished he'd just let it go. Edward saw the flush creep up her face as she stared at her lap, she fingers twisted tightly together. It suddenly occurred to him that she looked..._shy_. Why the heck...?

"Ah!" he breathed softly. "Now I think I understand." He pulled the car over to the side of the road and parked. This warranted more concentration.

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing with suspicion. "What do you understand? Why are we stopping?"

Edward turned to look directly at her, taking a moment to formulate his words carefully. "We agreed that for today we would be 'just Bella and Edward,' and tonight we are simply...friends..." he hesitated over the word, "going to see a movie and having something to eat together." Us and that infernally pleasant current between us, he amended to himself. "I'm not expecting some sort of payment in return. If it bothers you that much, you can treat next time. Is that it?"

Bella let out the breath she was holding. "You are far too perceptive," she admitted.

"With you, I'm learning to be," he smiled. He was relieved that it wasn't something worse. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes. Thank you, Edward." The curiously affectionate smile he bestowed on her as he restarted the engine nearly outdid her. He hadn't been exactly correct. She'd been worried less about what he wanted to _take_, and more about how much she wished to _give_. She suspected that the latter was more than he wanted. Quickly running her eyes down the black-clad length of him, she was shocked by her own thoughts.

Edward felt her eyes assess him, and kept his firmly on the road. He clutched the steering wheel tighter to prevent himself from reaching for her again. This, he thought wryly, was definitely more complicated than he anticipated.

"So you enjoyed your first cinema movie?" he asked, trying to switch to a lighter topic. Bella eagerly grasped at his attempt to divert her attention.

"Definitely! Thank you for taking me to see it. Had you already read the book?"

"Actually, yes," he admitted. "You?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh. Usually when they make a movie from a novel, the book is better. In this case, I thought the screenwriter did an excellent job. The characters were almost exactly as I pictured them..."

The pair chatted contentedly as the miles flew by. Bella was surprised that, in spite of his background, they seemed to have similar tastes and values. Of course, she already knew that he was well-read. They were arguing mildly over the merits of Darnay in _A Tale of Two Cities_ versus Blakeney in _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ when Edward slowed down and turned into a residential side street.

"Where are we?" she asked, suddenly anxious. "I don't see any restaurants around here." Bella looked around her, but all she could see were rows of neat little houses with tiny front gardens. They all had their porch lights on, making a cheerful glow in the darkness. Edward parked in front of a charming home with a welcoming light brightening its windows. She could just make out bright patterned curtains and butter yellow walls, and what looked like an original painting of flowers hanging on the wall over a small mahogany table.

Edward smiled. "This is my favourite place to eat," he informed her. "Aunt Susan's house. She is expecting us for dinner." He braced himself for an eruption.

"A-A-Aunt...Susan's house? You have an aunt here?" Shock momentarily froze her brain.

"She's not really my aunt," he told her gently. "She is an elderly Volnostian lady of whom I am very fond, and for some reason she regards me as a sort of nephew. You'll like her."

"But won't she think it's strange that you've brought me with you? What if she doesn't approve of me?"

Edward regarded her with an odd intensity in his warm topaz eyes. "She'll love you." He paused, uncertain. "I know that I tricked you into thinking that we were going to a restaurant. I was afraid that you would refuse if I told you we were coming here. If you don't want to go inside, we can go somewhere else instead. Aunt Susan would understand."

This was the third time he'd offered her the chance to back out tonight. Bella sensed that this was important to him. He looked so vulnerable…there was no way she could disappoint him.

"She must be a wonderful woman to put up with you," she teased him with a gentle smile. "I would like to meet her."

Once again, she felt the relief wash through him. He hopped out of the car, and came round to open her door for her. As she got out, he murmured, "She's not the only wonderful woman here."

"Someone else lives with her?"

Edward grinned. "I'm referring to you, silly!"

"Oh." She couldn't think of anything else to say to that, but she could feel her cheeks flushing.

Edward took her hand again. Even though he was almost used to it by now, he was momentarily stunned by the intensity of the zinging sensation. Must be because they were both on edge, he reasoned. They'd taken two steps up the path when Bella brought them to a halt. She was gazing up at him in the glow of the porch light, her eyes unusually bright.

"Edward?" she began hesitantly, "May I ask you something? Before you take me to meet your Aunt Susan?"

His grip tightened spasmodically before he forced himself to relax again. "What is it?"

"We've only known each other for two days. What's happening to us?"

Edward looked down at her for a long time, then sighed. He would have to tell her the truth.

"I can't speak for you, but I think I'm trying not to fall in love with you."

Her fingers twitched in his hand. "Are you having any luck with that?" She attempted to sound casual, but he wasn't fooled. He smiled wryly.

"No."

She looked down at their clasped hands and murmured, "Neither am I."

Indescribable warmth flooded through him. He knew he should be alarmed at her admission, but all he could feel was a muted joy. Tilting her head up with his free hand, he was astonished to see her brown eyes bright with tears. Something in his chest constricted, and he dropped his hand.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." His voice was barely a whisper. "Jasper thinks that, despite what I am, we're forming an empathic bond. It's a shock to me too. I...we'll work something out. Please don't cry."

She gave his chest a gentle thump with her small fist. "I'm not crying because I'm unhappy, you idiot. I'm crying because I can't believe that you're in love with me too!"

"Well, now that you two lovebirds have finally figured that out," an amused woman's voice called to them from the front door, "I suggest you come inside before the whole street knows."


	6. Chapter 6: Revelations

**_Well folks, I'm about to throw a spanner into the works and rename Volterra to Volnostia. The Volturi, however, remain the same. It bothered me that Volterra is a real city in Tuscany (and SM uses it as a real city in Tuscany), but I was turning it into a country - a dictatorship ruled by Aro. So instead I chose a somewhat ironic name for my version. Volnostia, while sounding a bit like "Volterera," is derived from the Russian (and Czech) word for "freedom."_**

**_To answer a question that someone asked me, yes, Volnostia is very loosely based on my experience with a similar dictatorship._**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 6: Revelations**_

Aunt Susan was a small, bustling woman with knowing black eyes, salt-and-pepper hair, and a warm smile. Bella liked her immediately.

The fondness between Aunt Susan and Edward was obvious.

"Well, it's about time you brought a pretty woman to meet me," she scolded him affectionately in a strong Volnostian accent.

He planted the traditional three kisses on her wrinkled cheeks. "Shh!" he retorted wickedly. "She'll be thinking that I bring ugly women here by the droves." He turned to Bella.

"Bella, meet my incorrigible Aunt Susan. Aunt Susan, this is Bella Swan."

Aunt Susan's face glowed as she took Bella's hands in hers. "My dear, I am delighted to meet the girl who managed to bring this rogue to his arrogant knees. " Bella laughed, exchanging the three-kiss salute with her.

"I'm not totally sure that I've done that," she grinned, throwing the rogue a mischievous glance. "So far I have only seen him on his arrogant feet or his arrogant..."

"Enough!" he interrupted with a chuckle. "I might have known that you two would gang up on me." In truth, he was flying. The two most important woman is his life liked each other on sight, and they both loved him.

Aunt Susan ushered them into her tiny but cheerful sitting room, the one Bella had seen through the window. It was furnished with a delightful hodgepodge of styles, with an eye more to comfort than to fashion. The kitchen was next to it, and Bella sniffed appreciatively at the delicious aroma wafting into the room. Aunt Susan caught her hand and pulled her down to sit beside her.

"Bella, you sit next to me on the sofa. You, Edward, unfold yourself into the chair by the fireplace and behave yourself."

"Yes, Aunt Susan," he said meekly with a wink at Bella. Aunt Susan made a tutting noise, but otherwise ignored him.

"Now tell me dear," she began, "how long have you known this scamp of mine? I admit that he only mentioned you to me yesterday, when I remarked about the change in his voice over the phone."

Bella looked at Edward questioningly. Should she be telling Aunt Susan the truth? He was watching them impassively through half-closed, a slight smile on his face. Clearly, the skunk had no intention of helping.

She took a deep breath. "Actually," she admitted, "we met only two nights ago." It seemed much longer than that, she thought.

Aunt Susan looked astonished. "Really? That's not much time for such a strong connection...oh!" Understanding lit her face. "You are _that_ Isabella Swan! You look very much like your mother, my dear."

A chill passed through Bella. Again, she glanced over at Edward. He hadn't moved, but she could tell that he tensed as well.

Aunt Susan appeared not to have noticed. A far-away look came into her charcoal eyes. "Yes, Renee was a lovely woman, both inside and out. She and Charlie Swan fell in love almost as soon as they met each other. It's often that way with empaths and sensitives."

"It is?" Edward asked, stunned.

"You knew my parents?" whispered Bella.

Aunt Susan looked at her tenderly. "Yes dear, I did. Her father and mine were close friends. Your grandfather, who was a true empath, was Volnostian, you know. He defected here to avoid being forced to join the Volturi. They were actively recruiting empaths at that time, you see." She paused, looking at Bella. "Haven't you ever noticed that very few people here have mahogany hair like yours? It's from your grandfather."

"A couple of years later he met your grandmother, and they had one child – Renee. She came to my father for help when the Volturi began pressuring her and Charlie. We became friends, and when it was evident that..." She paused, taking a breath to regain her composure. "When it was evident that they could no longer run, she and I hatched a plan to hide her daughter with someone who the Volturi could not touch – the Altairian General William Black." She smiled sadly at Bella. "That was you, my dear."

Bella smiled back, tears in her eyes. "Thank you. No one ever told me about them," she told her, her voice slightly hoarse. Memories of her parents flashed through her mind. Even though she was only eight years old, she clearly remembered the pain she felt when her mother died. Taking a deep breath, she looked to Edward, who had given up all pretence of being disinterested. "Did you know about this?"

"Not at all," he responded quietly. "Aunt Susan, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because yesterday you asked me about empaths and about your own parents. You didn't think to enlighten me with Bella's last name, silly boy."

Bella's eyes widened. "Your parents were empaths too?"

"Sensitives...I think." He looked to Aunt Susan for confirmation. She nodded.

"Most likely they were, based on what little I know about them. In Volnostia, they wouldn't have wanted such a thing known. It's too bad that Edward Masen Sr. was so weak, and let your stepmother rule him."

Bella saw Edward flinch slightly at this slur on his father, but the elderly lady didn't pay attention. The evening was taking on a distinctly surreal quality. Aunt Susan sat back and regarded the pair of them with satisfaction.

"I should have noticed that you both have that reddish cast to your hair. It's one of the traits." She was clearly pleased. "Now I understand why the bond between you two is so strong, even after only two days. You've been together all day? That gives you time to tune your awareness of each other."

Oh yes, thought Bella wryly, I am certainly aware of Edward.

"How exactly did you two meet?" she asked with interest.

Edward smiled. "I'm getting the impression that we are being regarded as an interesting case study," he commented to Bella. "Aunt Susan used to specialise in the phenomenon of empaths and sensitives."

The Volnostian lady gave an inelegant snort. "Only because I had several empathic friends. For some reason I seemed to attract them. Including you, naughty boy! Now that you've become human enough for it to manifest itself, that is. I have two sons, so you can't dangle a red herring in front of me and expect it to work!"

Edward heaved an exaggerated sigh. "OK Aunt Susan, what exactly do you want to know? Bella got herself lost in the woods at night, and I happened to find her and took her home."

"It was probably a more dangerous situation that you're telling me, knowing you," the old lady deduced shrewdly. "Where is home?"

"Cullen House, Carlisle's place."

Aunt Susan chortled with delight. "Ha! I bet you were thrown for the biggest loop of your life!" Then she spoke directly to Bella. "You must have been frightened, my dear. Edward has strong instinct to protect those weaker than him. It is one of his driving emotions. I can imagine how he must have felt, what with him encountering an attractive, frightened woman of whom he was already overly aware because you are both empathic. And to hear that you would be living under the same roof as him!" She chuckled again.

"You don't know the half of it," he groaned, remembering the utter turmoil he was in that night. He ran a hand agitatedly through his already unruly hair. "It was like being struck by lightning."

"But you always seemed so calm!" protested Bella.

Edward smiled ruefully. "I'm good at hiding my emotions. At least I was, until I met you. Inside I was panicking."

"I'm glad to hear I wasn't the only one panicking," she commented dryly.

"Aunt Susan," she continued hesitantly, "I was wondering...this intense electricity that we feel when we're in close proximity to each other...does it ever stop?"

The old lady smiled kindly. "Not while you're both alive and conscious. From what I understand, it does take on a different, gentler timbre over time, especially after you begin consummating your relationship." Her smile turned into a grin when Bella and Edward glanced at each other and both reddened.

"Oh!" Aunt Susan peeked at the clock. "My roast chicken!" Edward immediately got to his feet and helped her stand up.

"Well," he commented to Bella when Aunt Susan bustled off to the kitchen, "that was...enlightening."

"Did you really not know about Aunt Susan and my parents?" she asked him. "The truth, please!"

The sound of metal clanking together, mixed with several tsk-tsks, emanated from the kitchen. "Honestly, I had no idea. Jasper told me a little about your mother and father, the same as his father told you. That's all."

"Edward," Aunt Susan called, "be a darling and put the salad together, would you?"

They went together to the tiny kitchen. Edward retrieved two cutting boards and a couple of knives, and he and Bella dutifully sliced and chopped while Aunt Susan fiddled with the chicken. He'd pushed up the sleeves of his thin sweater. For some reason this invoked another spike in the continuous tingling. Bella watched in amazement as he expertly minced onions and slid them into the salad bowl. He caught her eye and grinned.

"What?"

"You can cook too, can't you?" Edward looked sheepish, and Bella sighed. "Is there _anything_ you can't do?"

"He also speaks twelve languages," Aunt Susan told her proudly.

"I might have known," Bella muttered.

"Hmmm... I can't needlepoint, knit, or get pregnant," mused Edward with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Ha! Finally! I can do all of those…I think."

"Excellent! I'll come to you the next time I need a sweater."

"Only if you come with a pineapple upside down cake!" she joked.

He rolled his eyes. "Watch it. I may turn _you_ upside down!"

Bella grinned at him. "You wouldn't dare," she challenged. Edward put down the knife he was holding and took a purposeful step toward her, his eyes dancing wickedly. "Hey!" she protested laughingly, taking a step backward.

When Edward reached for her, Bella grabbed his arms, spun him around, and forced him against the counter, his arms pinned behind his back. She positioned her leg so that he couldn't easily escape.

"Uh-uh, none of that in my kitchen!" Aunt Susan was watching them with twinkling eyes. "Bella, I can already see that you are good for him."

"Sorry, Aunt Susan," she apologised, releasing her captive.

Edward gave a somewhat breathless laugh. "Bella, we'll have to continue this in a more private place." He chuckled softly again as he watched the blush creep into her cheeks.

Bella returned to the chopping, but her hands were shaking. How does he manage to do that to her every time? Eventually she gave up and went to wash the lettuce instead.

Dinner was a pleasant, homey meal at Aunt Susan's kitchen table. Edward produced the wine that Aunt Susan requested from the cellar. "Good for the blood," she insisted.

"We are celebrating," he informed her as he poured for the ladies. "Bella bought her first car today."

"I also landed a job as an assistant systems administrator at the university," Bella added. She hadn't mentioned that to Edward yet. His eyes widened slightly.

"Really? Congratulations! It's been quite a day for you."

"You sound surprised," she couldn't resist teasing him. He smiled appreciatively.

Throughout the meal, they toasted Bella's new car and job, and Aunt Susan's wonderful cooking. It was the Volnostian lady herself who proposed the toast that threatened to make Bella's eyes tear up again.

"To the wonderful new discovery made on the sidewalk outside my home, and the circumstances that made it possible. May you two continue to bloom together." She looked at Bella with warm, loving eyes. "Renee and I saved you, Edward saved my son, and now you have saved Edward, who is like a son to me now. We come full circle, my dear."

Bella's eyes met Edward's over the rims of their glasses. He was clearly as touched as she.

"Thank you, Aunt Susan," he said, his deep, pleasant voice slightly gruff. Bella didn't trust herself to say anything.

Aunt Susan then asked them about the new car, and Edward told her nearly the same version that Bella gave the Cullens that afternoon. They all chatted pleasantly about everyday things, some friends of Aunt Susan who Bella didn't know, her plans for her garden this spring. Every so often someone would recite a funny story about something that happened to them. Without her realising it, Aunt Susan extracted a good deal of information about Bella's life on the Altairian Guard campus and her days with Uncle William and her cousins.

"You're a strong, independent woman my dear. You stand up for yourself." Her eyes twinkled as she glanced at Edward. "You'll need that to deal with this scamp."

"So I have discovered," Bella replied dryly.

"Unfair, Aunt Susan," protested the beleaguered fellow in question. "I might have known you two would team up against me!"

"You like it when woman gang up on you," snorted the elderly lady. "All that feminine attention."

They'd moved back to the sitting room. Seated on the comfortable sofa, after a big meal and two glasses of wine, Bella began to feel sleepy. She glanced at the clock. Could that be the right time? It was almost 1:00am! How did the evening pass so quickly?

After a while, Edward noticed Bella trying not to nod off. He grinned.

"Aunt Susan, I'd better take Bella home. She has a tendency to doze like an old woman."

This was enough to bring her back. "I do not!" she protested.

"Two of the three nights I've known you," he teased her.

"Maybe it has something to do with your company," she retorted sweetly. Her smile took the sting out of her words.

Aunt Susan chortled. "Bella my girl, I _do_ like you!"

Bella helped the old lady to her feet, and they moved to the door. While Edward was assisting Bella with her coat, Aunt Susan told her, "You come back here any time you want, with or without this one." She indicated Edward.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Aunt Susan," replied Bella sincerely. "I can see why Edward is so fond of you."

The elderly Volnostian looked up at the young one. He towered over her by more than a foot. "Under that arrogant exterior, he's a good boy." She reached up and gave his cheek an affectionate pinch, then kissed Bella three times on the cheeks. Bella hugged her and returned the salute.

Bella and Edward waved to Aunt Susan as they drove off. When they were out of sight of the house, Bella turned to Edward. "She's a lovely person, isn't she?"

"With a heart of gold," he agreed warmly. "She likes you very much, by the way." He grinned. "In fact, I think she likes you even more than she does me."

Bella was quiet for a moment. "How did you save her son?"

Edward stared ahead at the road. "I got him out of Felix's prison," he stated shortly.

She remembered the article about Felix and Edward that she found through her computer. "Political prisoner?"

"How...?" He looked at her sharply. "Yes." His tone indicated that the subject was closed.

Edward's face was stern in the bluish glow of the controls. There was something more than just him not wanting to talk about it. Bella decided on the direct approach.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

After a brief moment, he sighed, his face softening. "I'm not looking forward to getting back to reality tomorrow. Or rather, later today."

"What do you mean?"

He glanced at her and smiled ruefully. "I'm getting too used to 'just Bella and Edward,'" he admitted. "Tomorrow we go back to being the Volturi spy and the Altairian general's ward."

Bella didn't want to think about that. "This has been a perfect day," she mused, refusing to let any clouds appear tonight. Edward's smile grew tender.

"For me, too. I'll have to thank Emmett for suggesting that I take you car-hunting." Bella smiled back.

They drove in companionable silence. After a while, Edward wondered if she'd fallen asleep. "Bella?"

"I'm here," came a suspiciously drowsy response from the darkened seat. "Are you tired too?"

"No, I'm fine. You go ahead and have a nap. It's a long way home, and I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Thanks," she muttered. "but I don't want you dozing off too. It's better if we keep talking."

Edward chuckled. "Just snooze, Bella."

Bella fought valiantly to keep her eyes open, but only ten minutes later she was asleep. Her companion watched her for a moment, worry creasing his brown. In the quiet darkness, with only the streetlights flashing by, the depressing thoughts he'd forced silent now made themselves heard. What could he do at this point to prevent Bella from being hurt? Of all the people available on this planet, how did this poor girl have the misfortune to fall for _him_? She'd barely begun to have something close to a normal life, and then boom, it all came apart the very same day, when she met him. Perhaps, given her ability to wind up in the most precarious situations with little or no effort, she was never meant to have a "normal" existence.

He smiled wryly to himself. When she got herself lost in the woods the other night, she could simply have wandered around a bit before finding her own way out. After all, the forest wasn't that big. But no, she had to stumble across a meeting between two Volturi, and then have one of them fall in love with her. Not only that, but she had to form some sort of weird extrasensory bond with him! Straight from the frying pan into the fire. And then, she couldn't just go looking for a car. She wound up in a dealership where the other customer was an officer of the Altairian Elite Guard. Dammit, there were only about a hundred of them! What were the chances? About 700 million to one? He wondered if it had always been like this for her.

For most of the drive home, he wrestled with the problem of how to handle the situation with Bella. Aunt Susan had told him that with a bond as strong as theirs, death was probably the only thing that could break it. Not the best solution to the issue, he mused dryly. Of course, if Felix ever discovered it, he would be happy to take care of the solution for them. Edward frowned when he thought of his sadistic half-brother. He must never be allowed to get to Bella. Edward would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening.

They were almost home, and Edward still didn't have a good solution. Part of the problem, he realised, was that in his heart he didn't _want_ to break this incredible bond with Bella. From a purely selfish standpoint, she was the best thing that ever happened to him. He pulled into the driveway to the manor house, parked the car, and stared at the sleeping woman next to him. She looked so sweet curled up sideways in the seat with her cheek resting on her palm, facing him. Her mouth was curved into a faint smile, as if she were having a pleasant dream.

He could feel the current between them intensify as he looked at her. He fought the impulse for a brief moment, then gave in, leaned over, and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Oh!" Bella woke up, startled by what seemed like a bolt of lightning shooting through her. For a moment she forgot where she was, then suddenly realised that Edward's intense golden-brown eyes were only a foot from hers.

"Time to wake up, Sleeping Beauty," he told her softly, those eyes crinkling into a smile.

She glanced blearily out the window into the darkness. "We're home already?" Then she looked at him again. He had moved back another foot or so. "Did you...did you just...?"

"Kiss you?" he filled in helpfully. A wicked glint entered his still-intense gaze. "Yes." He tilted his head to the side, regarding her speculatively. "Do you want to slap me?"

"No," she responded drowsily, "I think I want you to do it again."

Edward laughed. "Sweet Bella, you're not yourself yet." Nether the less, he complied, more thoroughly this time.

"We'd better go inside," he told her unsteadily. She nodded. They were both still experiencing the aftermath of that electric current.

The cold air helped...a little. They went through the side entrance of the house, where deliveries were usually made. Bella suspected that at least one of the Cullens was listening for their return.

"Er...would you like something to drink?" she asked him in the kitchen.

Edward grimaced. Sure, he thought wryly, something nice and strong, like a shot of Jasper's best cognac. He shook his head. "Bella, you're dead on your feet. Let's go to bed."

"What?" There was a pleasant, unfamiliar sensation uncoiling in the pit of her stomach.

Edward felt her sudden tension, and grinned mischievously. "I didn't mean it that way, silly." He gently took her by the shoulders, turned her away from him, and propelled her upstairs. They halted outside her bedroom door. He let her go, and she turned to look up at him.

"Thank you," she told him softly, "for a wonderful day that I'll never forget, no matter what happens between us." With the briefest of hesitations, she stood on tiptoe, took his face in her hands, and kissed his firm mouth. She saw his eyes widen and darken in response, and smiled.

"Good night, Edward. Sleep well."

Edward stood frozen in front of her closed door for a few moments, his entire body zinging. Then, still dazed, he headed to his own room.


	7. Chapter 7: Reality

**_In this chapter we see the Volturi side of Edward, the one he is trying to keep from Bella.  
_**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7: Reality**_

He stared thoughtfully out the window as dawn fingered its way across the stone courtyard below. Sentries stood silently around the gray building that housed "enemies of the people."

"First agenda item," he thought, "Send the next batch to the labour camp." He knew that one of them, a physicist, could be particularly dangerous to Aro's military defense strategy if she escaped. His lips curled upwards with satisfaction. She would become an unfortunate casualty of the grueling trip to the labour camp.

The man's quick mind rapidly assessed the status of his other initiatives. His little American pawns successfully recruited another empath for the Volturi. So far, they had proven useful, and were rewarded well enough. Like dogs, all they needed was to be thrown a treat now and then. So far, the eunuch officer seemed happy with the money and the occasional "toy" he was permitted to play with. It was good that he was so destructive with his toys. No witnesses, he sneered to himself.

This reminded him of his next concern. The latest reports from Demetri indicated that Edward had hooked up with Isabella Swan, another key target for the Volturi. What a convenient coincidence that he was the one who helped her the night of the meeting with Demetri. Even more convenient that she was staying with the Cullens. Demetri's partner thought that the Swan woman may have witnessed the meeting. This didn't bother him. She probably didn't understand anyway.

Her parents were well-known empaths. Although the extent of her abilities wasn't known, he was certain that Edward would discover those quickly. Like him, Edward could get just about anything he wanted from women. What bothered him was that he hadn't discussed this with him. Of course, if the Swan woman fell in love with Edward, she would be more likely to join the Volturi willingly. Aro would be disappointed if she were destroyed. She had such interesting potential…a nice case study for the Volnostian leader's research.

His deep frown marred what would normally be considered a ruggedly handsome face. His last conversation with Aro didn't go well. While he was pleased that Edward's double agent charade with the Cullens still proved fruitful, he was extremely unhappy that the flow of prison escapes had increased over the past two months.

He remembered the meeting yesterday with a shudder. Aro and his advisors, Caius and Marcus, were all seated around the large meeting table in Aro's office when that whey-faced Gianna showed him in. Aro was always deceptively quiet, like a malevolent child playing thoughtfully with a toy. He was, in fact, a brilliant ruler who chose his advisors well. Caius was Aro's military strategist, volatile and determined to enforce the law. Marcus, on the other hand, handled international relations and diplomacy. Aro was the scale that balanced the two men, the manifestations of his own character's extrema.

"Felix," Aro informed his nephew gently, "I am concerned that another enemy of the people went missing from his cell last night. My sources tell me that the guard outside was drugged. In our last meeting you assured me that these little incidents would cease."

Felix swallowed, his mind working rapidly. Who was Aro's informant?

"My apologies, Aro. We have, in fact, caught three suspects, including a Volturi agent, who was attempting to help another prisoner escape. They have been dealt with."

Caius sneered. "There seems to be a growing gang of renegades undermining your forces, Felix. Can't you control your own people?"

Felix's jaw clenched. "They have been becoming bolder in the past couple of months, but we can handle them, Caius."

"Yes Felix," Aro told him with soft menace, "you will. If you require more…incentive…I can ask Jane to join us." Jane was Aro's secret weapon. Deceptively child-like in appearance, her expertise in torture made her an invaluable asset. Felix swallowed again. He'd seen first-hand what she could do. Not a pretty sight.

"I understand, Aro." Aro nodded and indicated that he was dismissed. Felix left the room as quickly as possible, glad to still be alive.

His thoughts returned to his half-brother. A year ago, Edward was sent to infiltrate the Cullen household with the express purpose of destroying the family. However, he managed to convince Jasper Cullen that he'd switched his loyalties, and thus his mission evolved to information gathering. When the Cullens were no longer useful to the Volturi, Edward would kill them all.

According to Edward's report to Demetri two days ago, Carlisle Cullen was due back from Brazil soon. While Cullen's trip was supposedly for humanitarian medical purposes, he'd also met with his old friend Eleazar, a former member of the Volturi Guard. Some twenty years ago, Aro granted Eleazar and his wife Carmen release from the Volturi, guaranteeing their right to leave in peace if they agreed to give up Volnostian citizenship and remain in South America. Caius didn't agree with Aro's decision to let Eleazar go, but Marcus over-ruled him. Personally, Felix would have had the ex-Volturi assassinated. He presented too much of a risk.

Edward suspected that the Cullens were connected to the recent escapes, speculating that Eleazar may be providing information about the Volturi prison system. Of course, this couldn't be proven, and Felix knew better than to present Aro with mere rumours regarding Eleazar.

"Felix," a high-pitched female voice purred from behind him. "What are you doing over there? It's getting cold in here without you."

He turned from the window and smirked at the tiny blonde woman lying naked in his bed. Jane's talent for torture translated into another, more interesting gift, when it came to sex. Besides, dividing her loyalty to Aro could only be good for him.

Felix moved, predator-like, to the bed. His eyes glistened like onyx in the early morning light. "Well, my lovely Jane, I'm sure I can find a way to warm you up."

- ooo OOO ooo -

After leaving Bella, Edward locked himself in his room, clenched his fists at his sides and leaned his head back against the door. His emotions were in turmoil, giddiness and despair fighting for supremacy. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself. More than anything, he wanted to go back to Bella and convince her to run with him somewhere far away. No Altairian Elite Guard, no Volturi, just Bella and Edward. But he couldn't do that. It wouldn't solve anything, and he had a mission to fulfill.

As if on cue, there was a quiet bleep from the private phone he used for his partners in Volnostia. Edward picked it up with a frustrated sigh.

"Alec?" Alec was the twin brother of Jane, one of Aro's favorite "weapons."

"Hey. So I hear through the grapevine that you're personally handling the next potential customer. You're a regular knight in shining armor." Edward frowned. He knew it wouldn't take long for Demetri to report back to Felix about Bella. So there _was_ another Volturi agent in the woods that night.

"I'd rather not discuss it right now," responded Edward tightly. "Any updates?"

Alec became very serious. "Yeah. The last delivery got damaged in transit."

Edward cursed under his breath. "What happened?"

"The driver lost control of the vehicle and was DOA." Shit. Alec was telling him that one of his operatives was killed, and the mission failed. The operative was only 20 years old, enthusiastic and promising. Edward ran a weary through his hair. More lives destroyed.

"Anything else?" he sighed.

"Nothing that can't wait until you come back. Busy night ahead?" Alex teased.

Edward groaned. "Not in a good way."

"Pity. She's pretty hot. I can handle her if you can't." He chuckled at Edward's growl. "Fine, fine. Topic off-limits. Got it. Have a good night."

"I'll try."

Edward snapped the phone closed with a grimace. Alec could be arrogant, but, unlike his sister, he didn't take pleasure in the pain of others. At least, not in the pain of other Volnostians. For Jane, causing pain was practically an aphrodisiac.

He sighed. Between the work he needed to complete and trying to figure out what to do about Bella, this was _definitely_ going to be a long night.

Suddenly the enormity of what he had done hit him full force. He sat down on the corner of his bed and dropped his head in his hands. Felix knew about Bella. One of the Volturi agents saw him take her to Cullen House the night of the storm. That in itself wasn't the issue. The real issue was that he spent the entire day with her today. Through his own selfish desire for her company, he'd exposed her to the Volturi. They wouldn't have touched her on the Altairian Guard campus, and probably would have had no idea that she was now living with the Cullens. But now, through his stupidity, she was their next target. As Alec implied, Demetri and Felix would now be expecting _him_ to either recruit her or kill her.

Edward took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. Alright Masen… Masen-_Kubilin_…time to examine the options. It was to his advantage to make her his personal recruitment project. If he indicated that they meant nothing to each other, then they would simply send another agent to handle her. No, he needed to retain control of her case. So disowning her was not a viable choice.

Option two, actually recruit her. Bella hated the Volturi. She would never agree to join them, at least not now. Perhaps he could convince her. Given the strength of their bond, she may agree to become one of them in order to save him.

Could he kidnap her and make her join them? He didn't like the idea of forcing her against her will. She was very stubborn, and would probably get herself killed trying to escape.

Next option, send her back to her Uncle William. This wasn't a good idea either, although it may work as a temporary solution. She would be safe there. On the other hand, she would be forced to enlist in the Altairian Elite Guard, essentially enslaved to them for life. Even off the base, she wouldn't be free. Perhaps Jasper or Carlisle could intervene for her.

So, he decided, Option Two was it. He would convince her to join the Volturi of her own free will. There were other advantages to this plan. They would essentially be a dual-career couple working for the same company. They wouldn't have to hide the relationship between them, and each of them would be less likely to be "fired," because the Volturi would lose two valuable agents instead of one.

Now, what to do about the Cullens? Edward's immersion into the Cullen household allowed him to transmit information about them and their possible involvement in the Volturi prison breaks. Once he and Bella were in Volnostia, the Cullens would have to be destroyed, one way or another. There was no other choice.

Edward jumped at the soft knock on his door. He knew it was Bella. His mind still caught up in his planning, he opened the door. She stood there, clad in a soft dark blue long-sleeved T-shirt and matching plaid flannel pants. Her bare toes peeped out from under the pants.

"Can I come in?" she whispered.

He nodded wordlessly, allowing her to enter his room and tentatively perch on his bed. Along with the usual current from her presence, he felt a strange tightness in his chest as he looked down at her, scanning her face in the warm glow of the bedside lamp. She blushed, but her voice was steady.

"I could sense so much pain coming from you just now, and I came to see if I could help."

Edward couldn't prevent his lips from twitching up at the corners. "How long did it take to screw up enough courage to come here and tell me that?" He was rewarded with an answering grin.

"About fifteen minutes," she admitted. Then she became serious again. "What's hurting you so much?"

He just shook his head. "It's nothing you can help with. I need to work this out on my own."

"Edward, like it or not, we're bonded now. Your pain in my pain too. Is it something to do with me?" When he didn't answer, she let out an exasperated sigh.

"That's what I thought. Sit down here next to me, please." He complied, and Bella gently cupped his face between her hands. She was about to say something more, but the words tied in her throat. They both stiffened at the spike of electricity that came with their contact.

She liked how the stubble of Edward's beard felt against her palms, and she tentatively stroked the skin above his upper lip with the pad of her thumb. Without thinking, he lightly touched her thumb with the tip of his tongue. The resulting shock went straight through her core, and his golden-brown eyes darkened. They sat immobile for a moment.

"Breathe, Bella," he told her softly, his lips curving into a smile. Edward gently removed her hands from his face, but kept them in his.

"I was wrong. You are already helping me."

"I can help you more."

He quirked one eyebrow at her. "Hmmm…you come into my bedroom in the middle of the night and tell me _that_? What exactly did you have in mind?"

Bella felt herself blush, again. "Get that smirk off your face! You know that's not what I meant."

"Oh?" Edward made a show of looking disappointed. He couldn't help it. Bella made him feel…lighter.

"I'm trying to say that we're in this together."

His grin widened. "Of course. It wouldn't be as fun if we were doing it apart."

Bella quickly squashed the urge to playfully jump him. That could lead to places where she wasn't quite ready to go. At least, she didn't think she was. At the moment she wasn't so sure. She yanked her hands out of his.

"Edward, would you please be serious?"

He suppressed his instinctive "I _am_ serious" and let her off the hook with a sigh. "Alright. I meant it, though. You are helping me just by being here."

"Really?" Her face brightened.

"Really."

Bella looked at him seriously. "Edward, I love you and you love me. Right?" Her sudden hesitation went straight to his heart. Was she doubting him?

"Right," he agreed firmly, capturing her hands again.

"I know that you think you're destroying my chance at a normal life because of what you are. Did it ever occur to you that, given my background, I wasn't meant to have a 'normal' life?"

"Actually, it did." He recalled his musings on the drive home.

"Did you ever think that I don't _want_ a normal life?"

"How would you know? You've never had one."

Bella dismissed his comment. "I've lived in a world similar to yours. I understand it. In fact, I've even been trained to be in it. You are more advanced than me in that respect, but I wish you would stop looking at me as some fragile, helpless female. We are partners in this, each with our own talents." She took a deep breath. "We can make this work, Edward. But you have to stop hiding things from me, even if you think it's for my own good."

"I just want to keep you safe, Bella."

"I want to keep you safe, too! Right now, you're not safe. I have a pretty darn good idea of what you risked today, just by being with me. At this very moment, the Altairian Guard could be looking to kill you. The Volturi could be doubting your loyalty to them, deciding that you're becoming a liability by your actions today. I'm not stupid, Edward. I know that at least one of us is being watched either by your people or my uncle's people."

He shrugged. "It's the nature of the job, Bella. Unfortunately, at this point I don't know how to prevent you from being hurt."

She winced at the anguish that crept into his voice. In fact, she could feel it. She _had_ to make him understand.

"I was trained for this job too, you know. The only way we can protect each other is by working together and communicating. The one thing that would truly hurt me is losing you."

Edward stared into her warm brown eyes for a long time, as if looking for something there. She was right. No matter how much he wanted to be in control of the situation, to protect her at all costs, he had to let her have input into his plans. Their plans. He realized that she was much stronger than he thought. For the first time, he truly could envision a real life with Bella. It would be difficult, dangerous. There would be sacrifices from both of them. At the moment, in spite of their bond, they barely knew each other, but they felt the same way.

Bella felt rather than saw the emotions that washed through the man sitting cross-legged in front of her. She recognized the moment when he made his decision, and smiled.

"It wouldn't be safe for either of us if I disclosed both of my missions to you right now," he said quietly. "I can only ask you to trust me. However, let me tell you about Option Two."


	8. Chapter 8: Crimes

**_My apologies in advance. This chapter is a bit shorter that usual. However, it contains some key information regarding one of Edward's missions.  
_**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8: Crimes**_

"Well?" Jasper asked Edward when he entered his study the next morning.

Edward grinned. "Very well, thank you."

Jasper's dark eyes twinkled. "Finally! It's about time that somebody made you stop glowering at everyone. So I take it the date went well?"

"We had dinner at Aunt Susan's."

"Oh? I bet she was ecstatic. You've never taken a woman to meet her, have you? What did she say?"

Edward laughed. "She informed me in no uncertain terms that Bella was way too good for me, and that she would disown me if I didn't sweep the girl off her feet and marry her forthwith!"

"So... is that what you plan to do?"

Edward instantly sobered. "I can't. Bella _is_ way too good for me." He thought of the conversation they'd had in his room late last night. He'd reluctantly told her about the other agent in the forest, and that, thanks to his obvious interest in her, she was the Volturi's new recruitment project. Although she clearly didn't like Option Two, they'd at least agreed that avoiding each other would be more dangerous than staying together. By 3:00 am, they decided to take a break and continue their discussion later.

"She'd hate her life with me," he continued quietly. "For her sake, I want her to be able to walk away without involving legal proceedings."

Jasper was only joking about the marriage part, but clearly it was something Edward actually considered. "And for your sake?"

He rubbed his hand over his eyes, and groaned. "Can't we change the topic? I find the impossibility of what I want extremely depressing. Geez Jasper, you certainly have a way of dampening a guy's good mood."

Jasper eyed his friend sympathetically. "Sorry. I do have something to tell you, however. There was been another development in the case. It seems that our friend has struck again."

"You mean our _fiend_," Edward corrected. "What happened?"

Jasper went to his computer and brought up an image of a young woman. "Jessica Stanley, Altairian Guard cadet." His expression was grim. "Her body was found last night by a vagrant outside Portland. It looks like she was killed about two weeks ago."

"Same method as before?"

"Yes. Dart to paralyze, rape, then murder. No clothing."

Edward scowled. "That's the sixth one, and practically at our doorstep. Dammit Jasper, it's like the guy is deliberately dancing around us, taunting. Why the hell is he targeting only Altairian Guard cadets? Is it because these are the women he knows, or because he has something against the Guard?"

"I wish I knew," sighed Jasper. "We can't monitor every female cadet..."

"Bella's coming," Edward abruptly murmured.

"What? You can tell that from here? She left about half an hour ago, but I didn't hear her..." The door opened downstairs, and Jasper grimaced, "...come in."

His friend grinned and tapped his forehead significantly. "I'm getting better at it."

A couple of minutes later Bella entered the room. "Good morning," she greeted them, but her eyes were on Edward. The warmth of her smile momentarily took Edward's breath away, and he felt the now-familiar jolt rock him again. He reached for her hand as she moved next to him, but quickly retracted it again. In spite of their agreement last night, he was unsure how Bella would feel about open displays of affection. He couldn't sense her mood well enough to determine what she wanted. Jasper watched their reaction to each other with a satisfied grin.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she continued, suddenly aware of the sombre atmosphere of the room. Bella's smile faded as she looked back and forth between them. "What is it?" Her eye caught the image on the screen. "Why do you have a picture of Jess Stanley?"

Both men looked at her sharply. "You know her?" Jasper asked.

Bella shrugged. "Not well. We chatted every so often on the Guard campus, and were in the same lunch group a few times. She was a year ahead of me." When they didn't respond, she continued, "She is quite a strong empath. That's how we met. She noticed that I had some ability as well."

The men were staring at her, stunned. "What?" she demanded. "Have I grown another head or something?"

"Of course!" Jasper whispered, turning to look at Edward. "How did we miss that?"

"Miss what?" Bella didn't like being in the dark, and, more importantly, she didn't like the expression on Edward's face. She added, "What is going on? Did something happen to Jessica?"

Jasper and Edward exchanged a significant look. "Perhaps," Jasper said slowly, "we should tell her. She may give us some information on the others."

Edward nodded reluctantly. This time he reached for Bella's hand and held it. She shot a shocked glance up at Edward's face. His amber eyes were troubled as he gazed down at her. "She was a friend of yours?" he asked softly.

"A good acquaintance," she corrected him, studying his face. "Like meeting someone from your home town far away from home." Bella paused, realisation dawning on her. "She's dead, isn't she?"

Edward squeezed her hand, and nodded.

"Let's sit down and talk," Jasper suggested. Edward had his arm around her as they sat together on the leather sofa, Jasper across from them.

"She was found last night in a remote wooded area west of Portland," Jasper explained gently.

Bella swallowed, still shocked. "What happened to her?"

"She was murdered. We don't know why yet."

With a deep sigh, Edward took up the story. "We appear to have a serial killer on the loose. In the past year and a half, he has killed six women. All attractive, young...all Altairian Guard cadets. He's careful. We can't get any of his DNA from the victims."

Bella was silent for a while, her teeth biting her bottom lip as she thought. "So it's either someone who has something against female Altairian Guard cadets, or it's someone on base who happens to know all of the victims. Were the women from the same base?"

"Most of them," Jasper responded quietly. "The killer doesn't have to be a man. With no DNA evidence, it _could_ be a woman using some sort of ...er...device to rape the victims."

She was startled at this thought, but acknowledged that Jasper could be right. Bella looked at Edward, who answered her unspoken question with a rueful smile. "Yes, exactly. Given the current intelligence war between the U.S. and Volnostia, the culprit may very well be Volturi. That's why Jasper and I are working together on this." He hesitated. "Bella, we didn't know that Jessica was an empath. It is possible that you were acquainted with some of the other victims, and can give us some inside information on them."

"That's because she didn't tell many people," explained Bella. "However, empaths and sensitives tend to recognise each other when they meet. I just didn't realize it with you because I was too attract…" She halted mid-sentence, flustered. "I mean, I'll help however I can."

Jasper studiously ignored the "too attracted" admission, sat her down at the computer screen and brought up the names and photos of the six victims. Looking at the lively, young faces of the women whose lives had ended so horribly, Bella tried to suppress the chill that washed over her. Edward placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and she flashed him a grateful smile.

"I knew about half the women on the base where I lived, mainly the ones in the same class as me," she explained. "This one," Bella pointed at an attractive strawberry-blonde girl, "was a sensitive as well. This other one," she indicated a brunette, "I've seen around the base, but we were in different classes, so I never met her."

"So at least two of the six were empaths or sensitives," Jasper mused. "That's significantly more than you'd find in the general population. Do you know the other three?"

Bella shook her head.

"This woman," Edward indicated another, "was on the same base as you as well, but the other two were not."

"My base is over fourteen hundred miles away," Bella remarked. "How strange that Jessica was found so close to here. Were the others also found around here?"

"They were found all over the country," answered Jasper. "It took us a while to connect the murders to the same culprit, particularly as they were over a period of 18 months or so. In the majority of the cases, it looked like the bodies had been moved from the original scene of the crime."

Another unpleasant shiver passed through Bella. This murderer planned and killed coldly, calculatingly. How many more?

"We'll catch him, Bella," Edward assured her softly. There was a steely edge to his voice that she hadn't heard before, not even on the night she met him. For the first time, she had a glimpse of exactly how dangerous he could be if crossed. He too, she realised, could be cold and ruthless. But not, she added to herself, evil.

Both men were watching the expressions crossing her face, Edward with a better understanding than Jasper. With at least a third of the victims being empaths or sensitives, a Volturi connection was almost certain. He was supremely grateful that although he would be a key suspect, Bella did not appear, even for a moment, to consider that he could be involved in killing those women. It spoke volumes about both her and Jasper's trust in him.

Bella was thinking about poor Jessica. She did nothing wrong. She didn't deserve to die such a violent death. More questions formed in Bella's mind. It wasn't easy to attack an Altairian Guard cadet. Was it possible that Jessica knew her killer, and that he/she was also trained in hand-to-hand combat? Someone else on the base? The women were from more than one base. Maybe there was more than one killer, or, alternatively, it was someone who would regularly visit multiple bases. A lecturer or a high-ranking officer? She mentioned this to the two men.

"You could very well be right," responded Edward, turning her theory around in his mind, examining it from all angles.

Jasper was still considering the empath/sensitive anomaly. "Bella," he asked suddenly, "how many cadets on base are empaths or sensitives?"

Bella considered this carefully. "Maybe ten, out of nearly nine hundred. I don't know everyone, so it may be a few more. Of course, there are more men than women on base, but in general empaths are more likely to be female." She grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from Jasper's desk, and started scribbling down names. "These are the ones I know."

"Is this information stored in a database somewhere?"

She shook her head. "I know the Altairian Guard systems really well. That sort of data isn't there. It's of no practical use to the Guard."

Edward saw where Jasper's reasoning was leading. He swore under his breath. "He...or she... could be another empath, or collaborating with one. That's how he can single them out. And Bella," his hand tightened on her shoulder, "also fits the mould of the other victims."

"We don't know that he is targeting empaths," Jasper pointed out calmly. "It may be that something that he or she does which draws women of that disposition. Bella, can you think of anyone with whom Jessica may have formed some connection? A new boyfriend, a buddy?"

"I'm not sure," she responded slowly. "I need a little while to go over it in my head." If she were honest with herself, she acknowledged that she was still stunned. Her mind wasn't moving clearly.

Bella didn't really think that she could be a potential victim, but Edward was clearly worried. Overprotective idiot, she thought lovingly.

Edward was eyeing her anxiously, sensing her mood. "Jasper, let's take a break and give Bella a chance to digest all this. I think Alice is making cappuccino and pancakes."

Sugar and caffeine. He's trying to treat me for shock, Bella realised. Perhaps he wants to treat himself, too.

Deep in thought, Edward walked slowly to the kitchen with Bella. Alice had already gone to her room. He absently fixed cappuccinos for the two of them while she perched on a stool by the counter. She smiled to herself. He'd already put a twice the normal amount of espresso in hers. Good thing she liked strong coffee.

"Edward?" He looked up from his task questioningly, almost scalding himself with the milk. "Better let me do that. Either we'll both be bouncing off the walls, of you'll wind up in the ER with third degree burns."

Bella's teasing took a moment to register, but then he grinned sheepishly. "You're probably right." He set her cup down on the counter and went to find two plates in the cupboard. She made quick work of the cappuccinos.

"At least I can put pancakes on a plate…maybe." His amber eyes crinkled at the corners.

How she loved that crooked smile of his. Her eyes roved over him as he concentrated on the pancakes. She also loved the crazy bronze hair, the unusual topaz eyes, the lean muscular build visible under his thin gray sweater with the sleeves pushed up, the fit of his jeans…

"What?" Edward asked mischievously, looking up and catching her stare. She blushed and averted her eyes. He plopped pancakes and syrup on the counter, and settled himself on the stool next to hers.

"I look at you too, you know," he assured her softly, his gaze alight with warmth and humour. "That blue is lovely on you."

There it was again, that unsettling spike of electricity. She focused on keeping her hand steady as she poured the syrup on her pancakes. As soon as she put the dispenser down, Edward lightly touched her hand.

"That's mutual as well." Bella's eyes snapped up to his. They were still warm, but his smile was somewhat rueful.

"You mean that you also…?"

He nodded, still smiling. "Eat, Bella."

They ate in companionable silence for a while.

"So," Edward eventually said, "You've been here for…" He glanced at his watch. "two days and fifteen hours, give or take a few minutes. In that time you've got lost in a frigid forest in the middle of a thunderstorm, witnessed a meeting between two dangerous Volturi agents, had one of them rescue you…"

Bella made a noise curiously like a snort. Edward raised an amused eyebrow and continued, "Had one of them rescue you, formed an extrasensory bond with him, went all over the region with him to purchase a new car, encountered a suspicious Altairian Elite Guard officer, landed a part-time job, went on a date with said Volturi agent, braved a Volnostian neighborhood and eaten dinner with his aunt, stayed up half the night trying to talk sense into his self-loathing, panic-stricken head…" He paused for breath.

"You forgot 'enrolled at the local university,'" she teased.

He grinned. "Fine, enrolled at the local university," The grin faded rapidly. "Discussed his mission to recruit you for the Volturi or kill you, and discovered that your friend was raped and murdered by a serial killer who likely has you on his list as well."

She wasn't about to let him start brooding again. "So? Why the summary? What do you want to ask me?"

He took a deep breath. "So, how the hell do I protect you, and how do we get to know each other better?"

"Twenty questions?" Bella smiled.

Edward blinked at her. "What?"

"You know, like those silly getting-to-know-you Internet questionnaires. That should help with both concerns."

He felt like he was scrambling to catch up with her. "I don't understand."

"We're in this together, remember? So we'll see how to combine our talents to protect each other. I'll go first. What are your strongest talents?"

Ah, now he was catching on. "Er…being able to quickly assess a situation and act on it, superior combat skills and intelligence, multilingual, and I can play the piano quite well." At the moment he was doubting the "superior intelligence" part. "What about you?"

"Superior intelligence," She shot him a mischievous glance. "Rapidly-developing empathic abilities, although I don't think I can actually influence anyone yet. Reasonable self-defense skills. Good artist. Oh, and I can drive/fly just about anything."

"Really? Anything?" He looked surprised.

"Yup. Outmaneuver almost anything, too. I even won awards for it."

"Wow, I had no idea." Edward looked impressed. "Hmm…happiest memory?"

"Christmas when I was seven years old," she responded promptly. "Santa brought me a bright purple bicycle. I was so excited. We had all sorts of family friends over to the house, sang Christmas carols, everything."

Her happy smile faded slightly. "It was my family's last Christmas together." She gave herself a mental shake. "How about you?"

"Actually," he told her, "Mine is similar. Christmas in Volnostia is purely secular, but there are presents, fireworks, and lots of good food. We have a big party on Christmas Eve, and our Santa comes with gifts for all the children. Christmas Day we go to each other's houses, stuffing ourselves as we go. One year I was so full of Christmas cake that I started stashing pieces in my pockets for later. I was doing well until I sat on the piece of cream pie in my back pocket."

Bella laughed, imagining a mischievous little boy with wild bronze hair and pockets overflowing with contraband sweets. He must have been a handful as a child.

The two of them were still chatting, shoulder to shoulder and faces close together, when Alice quietly slipped into the kitchen. Edward missed Alice's speculative look, but she caught Bella's eye and winked. Impudent little pixie. Internally, Alice was practically squealing with excitement. Her look clearly stated, "You are so going to spill about your date last night!"

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed. There was no denying Alice. Edward turned to see what had distracted Bella. He caught the Alice's expression, grinned, and turned back to Bella.

"Yeah," he commented lightly, "Good luck with that."

* * *

**_I can't believe it. There are more people following my story! Please leave reviews, and tell me what you think. All reviewers of this chapter will receive a "tantalizing glimpse" of Chapter 9. :-)_**


	9. Chapter 9: Shadowing

**_In this chapter, who is shadowing Bella, and why?_**

**_Please, PLEASE review!  
_**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 9: Shadowing**_

Bella was cornered, and she knew it. Edward, of course, decided this was the moment to get up and clear away the dishes. She shot him an angry glare. Instant loss of twenty points for desertion.

"In twenty minutes," Alice warned, "I am taking you clothes shopping. You can't possibly show up at your new job wearing anything that's in your closet now."

"There's nothing wrong with my clothes," protested Bella, nettled.

"They're too sensible, and almost three years out of date. Except for what you wore last night, I suppose. Seriously, you're twenty-one, not fifty-one. Just look at this!" She plucked disgustedly at Bella's practical blue sweater. "Positively matronly."

Edward came up behind Alice. "Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you Brat?" he teased her. "Bella isn't the slightest bit matronly." Bella blushed at the look he gave her. OK, maybe he just earned five points back. Alice rounded on him.

"I said her clothes were matronly, not her," she corrected him. "What would _you_ know about women's clothes?" He cocked one mocking brow at her. "Never mind, I don't want to hear it."

"So am I permitted a few minutes with this beautiful young lady before you whisk her away?" he asked.

"You have twelve," she told him severely, and frowned at his meek "Yes, ma'am."

Bella grinned at Edward as her friend glided away. "That girl is a force to be reckoned with."

Edward held up his hands in front of him, mock terror on his face. "You won't catch _me_ crossing Alice!"

"Well," she sighed, "I suppose I'll survive just one shopping trip with her...I hope!"

Edward grinned back at her, then became serious. "It's probably just as well. There are several arrangements that I need to make today before I leave..."

"You're leaving?" She was surprised how desolate she felt at the thought of him going away. His eyes were rueful. Maybe he didn't want to leave either.

"Only for two or three days," he assured her. He stepped closer to her and briefly stroked her jaw with his fingertips. They lingered on her chin. She felt his hand tremble slightly as the familiar current passed through both of them.

"I'm afraid that I don't have a choice," he told her regretfully, dropping his hand. "I need to go back to Volnostia."

Bella wanted to ask him again what he was really doing between Volnostia and Defense Intelligence, but she knew that he couldn't tell her. There was clearly more to it than the murdered female cadets.

"When are you going?" She couldn't keep the note of sadness from her voice.

"Probably this evening. I want to discuss something with you after you come back from your expedition." He flashed a wry smile. "I don't think our little dragon will permit us to talk for any length of time now."

Bella knew she should wait, but curiosity got the better of her. She had to ask. "What do you want to discuss?"

"You'll find out later." He chuckled at the frustration on her face. "It won't be as bad as I'm sure you'll be imagining. I promise."

"You are such a cheater!" she protested. "Now I'm going to imagine all sort of wild things, and Alice will be upset that I'm so distracted."

"Wild things?" His amber eyes held a wicked glint. "That sounds promising."

"You…!" She thumped his chest with her fist. It was like hitting a fabric-covered wall. He caught her wrist with one hand and her waist with the other, pulling her toward him.

"What about me?" he teased her, his voice very soft. His eyes seemed to darken. Bella caught her breath. A hint of something dangerous lurked in them. What brought _this_ on? It didn't help that the usual electricity between them suddenly spiked.

Edward watched her eyes widen, but she didn't pull away. In fact, she unconsciously moved slightly closer, drawn in by the current that was now a magnetic force.

"You," Bella answered, collecting her scattered thoughts, "are incorrigible!"

Edward laughed gently. "Yet another conversation that we will continue in private," he whispered, giving her a quick, fierce hug before letting her go. They both heard Alice stomping her way back, giving them fair warning.

"Time's up!" announced Alice cheerfully. "Let's go, Bella. And you…" she cast Edward a dark look, "had better not show up unexpectedly."

Edward looked at her with exaggerated horror. "I wouldn't dream of it!" With a quick, sympathetic grin to Bella, he was gone.

The girls drove in Alice's car, the twenty-year-old dodging in and out of traffic with unexpected skill. Of course, this didn't stop Bella from gripping the edge of her seat every so often. Alice bubbled on about various topics, not really expecting her to respond. Bella found this surprisingly soothing, giving her time to gather her thoughts into some semblance of perspective. Lately they had been in a whirlwind, at the center of which was Edward. Everything about her relationship with him was moving too fast.

Bella didn't even realize that they had arrived at their first stop until Alice had already parked and was regarding her with amusement.

"Earth to Bella…are you there?" she teased.

"Oh!" Bella looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess my mind was elsewhere."

"No kidding! But he's not here now, so let's go shopping." Alice produced an intimidating list from her bag. "Let's see…dresses, shoes, boots, some decent tops, sexy sleepwear…"

"Wait!" protested Bella laughingly. "I don't need all that."

Alice graced her with a slightly patronizing look. "Yes, you do. No arguments."

After the first store, Bella quickly realized that the best approach to getting her way was to protest less often. Surprisingly, she found that she was enjoying herself. It had been ages since she had spent "girl time" with someone, and Alice was the perfect companion. They eventually sat down to lunch in an upbeat cafe, surrounded by a small array of bags. Alice had arranged for most of her own purchases to be delivered to the house.

"So," Alice asked her mischievously, "How has the first half of your shopping spree been?"

Bella took a sip of her latte and grinned at her friend. "Dizzying, but I'm having fun. I didn't expect to."

"I'm _always_ fun to be around," Alice responded haughtily, her impish smile completely ruining the effect. She briefly turned to dazzle the waiter, who immediately took their order.

Bella watched him scurry away, shaking her head in amusement. "Now why can't I do that to men?"

"It's a gift," Alice responded lightly. She gave Bella a very direct look. "Actually, you _can_ do it … to the man who matters."

"Nah, I never could get my uncle to do what I wanted."

Alice made a tsk-ing sound. "You know perfectly well who I'm talking about, Miss Coy. How did your hot date go last night?" She noted Bella's suddenly flushed cheeks with satisfaction.

"It was nice." _Very_ nice. "We went to see _The Corsairs Caper_, and then he took me to dinner. It was my first time in a real cinema. I'd only been to movies on the Guard campus before that."

"Really?" Alice unsuccessfully hid her astonishment that someone could have lived for twenty-one years and not been in a proper cinema. "It's a good movie. Where did he take you to dinner?"

Bella smiled wryly. "To his favourite place to eat…his honorary aunt's house." She grinned at Alice's expression. Bella had never actually seen someone's jaw drop before.

"Oh…my…godfathers…!" Alice breathed. "Aunt Susan? She is like…his second mother. If he took you to meet her, he must be really serious about you." She scrutinized her friend's face. "How do you feel about him?"

Bella decided that there was no point in trying to hide anything from Alice. She was too perceptive. "I think I'm in love with him."

"You _think_ you're in love?"

"O.K. fine, I _know_ I'm in love with him." Bella was now beet red.

"But it's only been three days. Not even three days. How can you be so sure?"

Bella knew that Alice wasn't being skeptical. Instead, she was genuinely wanting to understand. "It's hard to explain…" She glanced around to make sure no one was listening, then lowered her voice and leaned toward Alice.

"We've formed some sort of bond. I'll tell you about it in the car."

Alice regarded her steadily for a moment, her pixie face thoughtful. Then suddenly her expression cleared, her mouth forming an "O."

"You see?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Yes, I believe I do. But wait, does that mean that his brother is also…?"

"No, I don't think so. Different mothers."

"Ah." Alice digested this piece of information. "So…you two looked quite wrapped up in each other this morning. Has he kissed you yet?"

Bella was taken aback at the suddenness of the question. The flush that had just faded away returned with a vengeance. "Yes," she answered as matter-of-factly as possible.

Alice beamed, then looked at her slyly. "Is he any good at it?"

"Alice!" She thought that she couldn't be any more embarrassed.

"Well?"

"Er..yes. I mean, it's still early…"

Alice laughed. "This is great news. I'm so happy for the two of you!"

"Alice, it's only been three days!" Bella protested.

"Apparently that's long enough for you to fall in love with each other," Alice reminded her.

Her friend sighed. "Yes, it is." There was silence for a moment. Bella decided it was time to change the topic.

"So what's the deal with you and Jasper?"

Alice gaped at her. "What do you mean?"

Bella grinned. "I've seen you two watching each other when you thought no one was looking. I presume you can't hide it from your family anyway. No secrets among telephaths."

"You don't think it's weird?" Alice asked anxiously.

Her friend shrugged. "You're not blood relatives. I noticed the beginnings of something last summer, but Jasper hides it much better than you do."

Alice smiled. It didn't take much prompting to get her to talk about Jasper. In fact, several months ago he'd told her that he'd just been waiting for her to grow up. She promised herself that they would continue the topic of Edward on the way home.

Three hours and five stores later, they were finally heading back to Alice's car. Bella was half-listening to her friend's musings about the choice of the cream top over the green one, when she had the feeling that someone was watching her. The back of her neck prickled. It wasn't the pleasant awareness that she experienced when Edward was near, nor was it the creepy sensation that she associated with Felix Kubilin.

She glanced sideways at Alice, who suddenly stopped talking. The two of them exchanged a look. Alice must have realized something as well, her green eyes becoming cautious as she picked up her chatter again. Bella responded absently, trying to pinpoint the source of her discomfort.

"There," Alice murmured, her eyes swerving in the direction of a young woman with long golden-blonde hair, standing in front of a store window with her back to them. Bella stiffened, and the woman disappeared into the shop.

Alice was all for following the woman. However, instinct told Bella to get away as soon as possible. She practically dragged her reluctant friend to the car. As they reached it, she suddenly wished she had Edward's scanner with her, but quickly dismissed the thought as over-reaction. To her surprise, Alice pulled a tiny device from her bag, and with a wry glance at Bella, inconspicuously scanned her vehicle. Clean.

"What," Alice finally demanded when they were pulling out of the parking deck, "was _that_ all about?"

Bella sighed. "Edward and I saw her at the dealership where I bought my car. The man with her, supposedly her father, was a non-uniformed officer of the Elite Guard."

"But that dealership is hours away from here!" protested Alice. She paused, latching on to a key word. "Supposedly?"

"Edward noticed that he has a eunochoid body structure. She couldn't be his biological daughter." Bella hesitated. "It _could _just be a coincidence that she was at the mall," she said slowly.

Alice made a sound suspiciously close to a snort. "You don't believe that any more than I do!"

"No, I don't." Bella's mind was flying through the possible implications of the girl being there. "My main concern is that they recognized Edward, and are planning to capture…or kill…him."

It didn't take someone as perceptive as Alice to hear the suppressed panic in Bella's voice. She could practically hear her logical friend's rational thought patterns fighting for supremacy.

"O.K.," Alice said, releasing a pent-up breath. "Let's get all the facts down first. How did you notice her at the dealership, and what happened today?"

Bella thought carefully. "At the dealership, I recognized her 'father.' So did Edward."

"How? You and Edward are both empaths…" she shot her a sharp glance.

"Sensitives," Bella corrected.

"You and Edward are both sensitives. Does either the father or the 'daughter' have any empathic abilities?"

"None that I could tell," responded Bella. "It's possible to hide one's emotions from an empath to some extent, but impossible to disguise the empathic gift itself."

Alice nodded sagely. "That's what I thought. The girl is telepathic, not empathic."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I'll tell you in a moment. How did you and Edward recognize the Elite Guard officer?"

Bella frowned, searching for the right words to express herself. "I don't know about Edward, but for me…there is something about the way they carry themselves, the way they move and behave, the manner of their face and speech. It's very controlled. You get the feeling that nothing would faze them, as if they are in constant control of their world. Perhaps I also subconsciously recalled seeing his face someone on base as well."

"Hmm…" Alice thoughtfully tapped her manicured fingernails on the steering wheel. "And the girl?"

"I didn't think anything of her at the dealership. However, today I felt someone watching me, but I couldn't pinpoint her. You told me where she was." Bella regarded the pixie-like girl suspiciously. "How did _you_ know? And how did you know I was even looking for her?"

Alice grinned. "Don't tell my family, O.K.? Or Edward."

Bella raised her eyebrows, smiling in spite of herself. "Don't tell them what?"

"You promise? I want to tell them first, when I'm ready."

"O.K., I promise." Bella couldn't help grinning. "So what is it?"

"I discovered a few weeks ago that my telepathic ability is somewhat more extensive than the others'."

"Oh?" This could be interesting, Bella thought with amusement.

"You know how we can 'think' to each others as clearly as if we were talking? Well, I can also...um…sense the general timbre of someone's thoughts, if that someone is empathic or telepathic. With normal people, I still need to go by facial cues and the other usual stuff, just like everyone else does." Alice heaved a sigh. "I noticed that girl before you did. She was in the previous store was well. So she _was_ following us."

"What do you mean by 'the timbre of someone's thoughts'?"

Alice's eyes narrowed slightly. "It's hard to explain. With you, I can tell if your thoughts are anxious or happy, or if you're concentrating on something. I can't really _read_ them unless they are very intense, like today when you felt that girl watching you. I can do it with Edward too, but I thought I was just being extra perceptive." She grinned. "Now that you tell me that he is also a sensitive, it makes more sense."

"So that's what you meant when you said that the girl was telepathic!"

Alice frowned. "Yes, a very limited telepathic. It's quite likely that it's similar to my level. Who knows? Maybe she's a descendent of one of Granddad's by-blows."

Bella had to laugh at that. Alice, however, remained serious.

"Her thoughts were angry, as if she actually hated one or both of us. Perhaps, as you said, she recognized Edward, and hates _him_. Either way, she knows we're on to her now."

They drove in silence for a while. Bella was turning each fact around in her head as if it were a puzzle piece. Uncertainty came from three directions. First, she didn't know at whom the girl's hatred was directed. Second, she had no idea how much the girl, and therefore the Elite Guard officer, could understand from her and Edward's thoughts at the dealership. Third and most importantly, she didn't know how serious a threat all of this could really pose, and to whom. Her instincts told her that it was very serious indeed. She needed to tell Edward.

"It would be better to talk with him at home, not on the communicator," Alice interposed. Bella threw her a startled glance, then smiled.

"You're good!" she teased her.

Her friend grinned. "I could only read that you were anxious about him. Which reminds me…"

"I promised to tell you about this bond thing?"

Alice's grin grew wider, her green eyes twinkling. "I guess I'm not the only mind-reader here, huh?"

Bella laughed. "I don't have to be telepathic to see that you can barely contain your curiosity!"

She had already decided to tell Alice everything, with the exception of the Volturi in the forest the first night. Alice was unusually quiet when she related what Aunt Susan told her.

"Wow," she breathed when Bella finished.

"Yeah," agreed Bella. "Wow doesn't even begin to cover it."

"So the bond formed only after you two fell in love with each other?"

Bella nodded.

"And you fell for each other so fast because, as sensitives, you were both more aware of the emotions of the other one, and your own emotions responded to them? I guess that eliminates the drawn-out uncertainty stage that the rest of us have." She pondered this idea before continuing. "And so now you and Edward are essentially…bonded for life?"

Her companion nodded again. "There is still an uncertain stage, but it's more from fear of what is going on rather than fear that the other person doesn't feel as strongly as you do. It's so…out of control. It all moves so fast that you don't really have a chance to get used to it before you're right in the middle. We haven't even had time to get to know each other."

Alice was listening intently, watching the emotions flashing across Bella's expressive face. "Do you trust him?"

This was difficult for Bella to answer. "I know that it would hurt him to harm me," she said slowly, "but actions are independent of emotion. He may love me, yet still be loyal to Felix. What I do know is that we are both permanently altered because of the bond that we have. There is no going back. If something breaks the bond, it will be as if pieces of ourselves are gone. Neither one of us would be able to bond with anyone else."

"Wow." Alice could only begin to fathom such an attachment. "I bet you amplify each other's abilities. That would explain why I can suddenly read Edward better. He is really struggling with this, you know."

"He is?" So was she. It made her feel better that she wasn't the only one.

"Maybe even more than you. You're caught between loving him and trusting him. He is afraid that he is taking your life away from you simply by being there."

"He told you that?"

"No, but before he met you, he was pretty well closed up and self-assured. Now he fluctuates between happiness for having found you, and despair for what he thinks he's doing to you. His mind was pretty easy to follow this morning."

"It seems," Bella said softly, half to herself, "that I need to reassure him again."

Alice smiled, accelerating her car. "Now you have two reasons to talk to him as soon as possible."


	10. Chapter 10: Deja Vu

**_In this chapter, a little bit more about the couple from the dealership.  
_**

**_I'm loving all the reviews. Please keep them coming! They help me with my writing.  
_**

_**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**CHAPTER 10: Déjà Vu**_

The sun was starting to sink in the rain-heavy sky by the time the two girls arrived at Cullen House. Bella was suddenly anxious that Edward had already gone to Volnostia. She couldn't feel the familiar tingling that indicated that Edward was near.

"I'll take these to your room," offered Alice, grabbing two fistfuls of bags and heading upstairs. "You find your man."

Jasper heard them enter the house, and greeted them from the top of the stairs.

"It looks like a successful expedition!" he joked, quickly moving out of Alice's path.

"Jasper," Bella asked him, "where is Edward?"

"Don't worry Bella," he assured her. "He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you. I think he went to take a walk in the forest for a while."

The forest? She remembered what happened the last time Edward was in the forest.

"How long ago did he go there?" She tried to sound casual. Judging by Alice's sharp glance at her, at least one of her listeners wasn't fooled.

"About half an hour ago. He should be back soon."

Bella was very good at being patient, most of the time. This wasn't one of those times. She thanked Jasper and disappeared into the front hall, flipping open her cell phone as she went. Just as she suspected, Edward wasn't answering.

Not completely certain of her plan of action, she called to Jasper that she'd be back in a while, and went outside. The wind was picking up, making her shiver, and dark clouds were appearing in the eastern sky. It reminded her of the night she met Edward.

_"...you will never go into those woods alone at night again. I cannot guarantee your safety ... in fact, I may be forced to take care of you myself_."

She remembered Edward's warning. Well, she rationalized, it's not night yet, and walked determinedly toward to forest. As she approached, she felt the faintest of tingling. Not the standard there's-an-empath-here awareness, but rather the Edward-is-nearby sensation. She had no idea of his distance, but here was her chance to try a little tracking.

Forcing her rational thoughts aside, she gave herself completely over to her emotions, concentrating on the intensity of the familiar tingling. It took her down one of the darker trails. The recent snow masked the crunch of the leaves, allowing her to move almost silently.

"He must be able to sense me coming," Bella thought, following the direction of the intensifying current. She wondered what his reaction would be. He'll be angry, she reasoned with a frown, especially if he is meeting someone here. Of course, he'll probably send the other person, or people, away.

The current suddenly spiked, and Bella slowed her pace to a cautious creep. Edward was very close, but she had no idea if anyone else was there. Up ahead, she could hear a man's voice. Was he talking with Edward? Tension made her even more aware of the now almost-overwhelming tingling. She could feel it pulsing through her whole body. Carefully she crept toward the voices.

Suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her from behind, pinning her back against something hard. She was noiselessly yanked to the frozen ground. Her instinct to struggle was quickly squashed by the realization that her captor was Edward, and she automatically relaxed.

"Don't move," he hissed in her ear. He released his hold enough to see her face. Bella had been wrong - he wasn't angry. He was furious.

Edward put a finger against her lips, indicating for her to be quiet. Ahead of them, she could still hear the man talking, although she couldn't make out the words. The wind was by now rustling the leaves too loudly for her to hear him, and there was a distant rumble of thunder. What, again? She realized that the man was alone, speaking into a telephone mic. The tone was harsh.

Bella turned questioning dark eyes to Edward. He shook his head lightly, and put his lips to her ear.

"Trust me?" he whispered, barely loud enough for her to hear. His breath tickled, sending a shiver through her. She nodded.

It sounded like the man was finishing. Bella heard the soft click of the phone. Edward abruptly pushed her, face forward, flat to the ground, covering her with his body and whispering urgently in her ear again.

"This will sting. Hold still."

He pressed something in his hand to the snowy earth next to him. Suddenly Bella felt as if her back was being pricked by thousands of needles. Judging by Edward's sharp intake of breath, he felt it more strongly than she did. She heard rapid footsteps approaching, and held her breath. Edward was doing the same. They paused, then continued on.

After a couple of minutes, she felt Edward slowly turn his head above her, presumably to make sure the man was truly gone. Then he pulled himself off of Bella, standing up and helping her to her feet. She gave a muted gasp when she saw him. It seemed like someone had taken whatever was on the ground and painted him with it. Hesitantly she raised her hand to touch his cheek. It felt like his skin, but it looked like snow-covered leaves.

"Chameleon cloaking device," he whispered, his irate expression softening briefly at her touch. He showed her a small button in his palm. "It'll wear off in about three more minutes. Let's get out of here."

Edward practically hauled her after him through the woods. Bella stumbled a couple of times, unable to keep up with his long strides.

"Either slow down or go ahead without me," she whispered irritably. "You're not dragging me through the forest like a naughty child."

With an exasperated sigh, he slowed his pace. His mouth was set in an angry line. Breaking away from the protection of the woods, the wind nearly knocked Bella over. Edward pulled her closer to his side as they hurried toward the house. Instead of going to the front door, he propelled her to side of the building, out of the wind. In spite of the comforting current between them, Bella wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

He turned her toward him with exaggerated care. Edward's eyes were black as he glared down at her in the semidarkness.

"Now, Bella," he stated through gritted teeth, "you are going to tell me why the hell you followed me into the forest when I explicitly told you not to."

Bella glared back at him, refusing to be intimidated. "I needed to tell you something important, but you weren't answering your phone." Jeez, she sounded like an impatient six-year-old. "I also just wanted to see you again."

"And that was more important than heeding my warning?"

Uh-oh, this wasn't good. "You said not to follow you at night. The sun was still up, and I didn't follow you...exactly. I...tracked you." The excuse sounded lame, even to her own ears.

Edward gripped both of her arms through her jacket, giving her a shake. "Stop splitting hairs. You knew exactly what I meant!"

She twisted away from him. "You're hurting me," she told him coldly. He released her, still glowering as he watched her rub the circulation back into her upper arms.

"Do you know who that was in the woods? Our officer of the Elite Guard. Can you imagine what could have happened if he saw you?"

Bella gasped. She forgot that she was supposed to be upset with him. "He could have killed you! Edward, if anything..."

He groaned, bending his head and running his hand through his already messy hair. His anger suddenly left him as well.

"We're talking about you, not me." His voice now seemed tired. "I couldn't live with myself if I let any harm come to you."

They gazed at each other for a moment. Edward lifted his hand and plucked a couple of muddy leaves from Bella's hair, his face expressionless. "I hope I didn't hurt you when I knocked you down. The cloaking device is painful, so I thought it would be better to cover you than to submit you to it."

Bella nodded. She glanced down at her jacket. It was wet and muddy in patches from the snowy ground.

Another low rumble of thunder reminded them of the coming storm. "It seems that we're always caught in thundersnows." Edward sighed. "Let's talk inside."

He pulled her after him, more gently this time. They entered through a pair of French doors at the side of the house, which led to an almost-empty sunroom. No one used it in the winter months, and the huge shutters around the room were closed. Bella remembered that the shutters rendered the room soundproof.

They sat on the only piece of furniture in the room - a stone bench. It was so small that Bella's legs brushed his, sending yet another shiver through both of them. She took a steadying breath.

"Are you going to tell me how you came across that Elite Guard Officer?" she asked, trying to sound offhand.

"Only if you first tell me what was so important that you risked your life to find me."

Bella looked at him steadily. He wasn't going to like this. "Alice and I saw his daughter while we were shopping. It looked like she was following us."

Edward scowled and uttered something forceful in Volnostian. She was right...he didn't like it. Before he could continue what sounded like a stream of expletives, Bella hurriedly told him about the girl and Alice's deductions, omitting the part about her friend's abilities. By the odd glint in his eyes when she mentioned that the girl was probably a limited telepath, she had a sneaky suspicion that he had figured out Alice's secret. However, he didn't push the matter, much to Bella's relief.

Bella was trying very hard to follow her training, to remain rational and detached. She reported the events of the afternoon in standard debriefing format. Edward wasn't fooled... she was frightened. Knowing Bella, she was more worried for him than for herself. His report on the Elite Guard Officer wasn't going to help.

"I went for a walk in the forest to clear my head," he explained, "and thought I saw a flash of someone else there. It wasn't unusual for people to walk around the woods, but I decided to investigate anyway."

Bella could envision him following the man through the forest. Edward moved like a cat ... quickly and silently. She imagined that he could also be deadly. His victim would have no idea he was there.

"It took me a while to realize who he was. Then someone called him on his cell phone. I suspect it was the girl. He made some comments about 'her' and 'them.' He instructed her to get as much information as possible. That's when you arrived."

Bella's eyes narrowed in thought. "You think that 'them' are Alice and me."

"Possibly."

"Coincidence is now out of the question."

"Probably."

For a long moment, anxious brown eyes met worried amber ones. "Do you think that they recognized you at the dealership, and traced your back here? Edward, there's probably a bounty on your head. He'll kill you!"

Edward frowned. "I doubt it. You are the vulnerable one here. Being at the dealership at the same time as us could have been a coincidence... or not. Now, however, they know where you live, and followed you and Alice while you were shopping. The girl can probably read your plans to some extent."

He paused, then his ochre eyes widened suddenly. "Oh shit."

"What?" Bella felt him fight back a flash of panic.

Taking a deep breath, he turned his body sideways to look directly at the woman next to him. "Remember our discussion with Jasper this morning? Those cadets who were murdered? You suggested that the killer could be a lecturer or a high-ranking Altairian Guard officer, because the victims were from different bases..."

"And he would need the ability to detect empaths," Bella finished his thought. "A telepathic or empathic partner."

Edward was right. Why hadn't she thought of that earlier? Given the circumstances, she was quite likely their next target. Bella attempted to suppress the shiver that crept down her spine, knowing that he would sense it.

"It could still be both of us, Edward. He may be trying to kill two birds with one stone."

He grimaced at the morbid pun. It was just like Bella to still be thinking of the danger to him. He didn't deserve her.

Bella moved her eyes from Edward to contemplate a spot somewhere behind his shoulder. "I can speak with Uncle William. He would be able to issue an edict to his Elite Guard to leave you alone, and that accepting any kind of reward for you would result in court martial." She inwardly cringed at the idea of begging for her Uncle's help, especially after she stormed out only a few days ago. He would want something in return...such as her enrollment in the Guard. Her life would be completely under his control again. However, if it saved Edward, she was willing to make any sacrifice.

"No!" Bella jumped at the sudden anger in Edward's soft voice. "You are _not _putting yourself back in that man's hands."

"But..."

He gripped her upper arms again, turning her to face him straight on. "Bella, you're not doing it. Don't you _dare_ waste your time worrying about me!" he told her fiercely.

Bella looked pointedly at his hands. What _was_ it with this arm grabbing of his?

"Sorry," muttered Edward, releasing her. His amber eyes burned into hers. "I'm a Volturi operative, Bella. A very high-ranking one. There are _always_ people trying to kill me. I can take care of myself. If this guy is targeting empaths, then the Volturi are probably involved. They wanted your parents, and now, thanks to me, they want you."

"Edward, I told you before, we are in this together. Let me help."

He ran his hand though his hair in frustration. "I, and the people I deal with, if you can call us people, are extremely dangerous. Human life means nothing to most of them. If you cross their path in any way, especially by interfering with one of their pet projects, I don't think even I could protect you. "

Edward was beginning to recognize when Bella was going to be stubborn. This was definitely one of those times. Her mouth set in tight, straight line, and she folded her arms across her chest.

"Bella, you shouldn't be trying to help me. I've already put you in enough danger. The Volturi will..." He couldn't finish his sentence. "I'm asking...begging...you not to get more involved in all this. Do you understand?"

"I understand," she replied flatly. "So I shouldn't have got involved with _you_ either, is that what you're saying? Well I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm already involved." Bella suddenly found the floor fascinating. "I know that you regret having to be bonded to me, but at this point there isn't much we can do about it."

He wanted to demand what the hell protecting her from sadistic, homicidal madmen had to do with the bond they shared, but the pain in her voice undid him. Edward gently grasped her shoulders and turned her to face him. "I don't regret being bonded with you." He sighed. "Bella, please look at me."

His hands slid down her arms to capture hers. Bella stared at their fingers for a moment before lifting her head. She was surprised to find his face so close to hers.

"Well, you sure seem like you regret it. I thought we went already went through this angst-filled discussion last night, and that we agreed to be in this as equals. That we'd face whatever is happening together, each protecting the other. But now you're going back on all that." She looked down at their hands again.

"In fact, whenever you talk about _us_, you never seem happy about it. What am I supposed to believe?"

Edward's sensitivity to Bella's emotions was developing rapidly, and the combined waves of anger and anguish coming from her hit him hard. He absently drew circles on the backs of her hands with his thumbs, subconsciously attempting to soothe her. Suddenly the electricity between them spiked, and her eyes darted to his. Images of his thumbs caressing other parts of her body flashed through his mind. She couldn't be thinking the same thing, could she? He watched her blush, her teeth sinking into her lower lip, and groaned softly.

"Believe that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he finally responded. "Believe that even though you deserve much better than me, I am too selfish to let you go unless you ask me to. I need you, Bella, and I'm terrified that I am going to lose you. That's why I get so overprotective."

A loud banging on the inside door broke into the tension between them. "Hey, you two decent?" Emmett.

Edward took a deep, steadying breath. "No," he called back. "Come on in."

Emmett was grinning from ear to ear as he entered and saw them. "Carlisle's back and he's calling a family meeting...now. In the dining room."

Bella opened her mouth to say something, but Emmett forestalled her. "You're family, Bella. No arguments. And Edward, I guess you're with Bella now, so that makes you family by association."

Emmett grinned again at their stunned expressions. "Carlisle wants to know what the blue blazes is going on around here. Something about no more secrets."

Jasper poked his head in. "Better hurry. Carlisle's fixin' to have conniptions."

Bella, Edward, and Emmett looked at each other, then followed Jasper quickly. This couldn't be good.

"Oh hell," muttered Jasper as they entered the dining room. "I mean, hello Carlisle."


	11. Chapter 11: Teamwork

_First, my apologies for taking so long to get this next chapter out. I wrote it and rewrote it, taking forever to be happy with it. The good news is that this chapter is a bit longer than usual. Hopefully it was worth the wait!_

_Thank you very much to my wonderful validation beta **nowforruin**, who has been faithfully pimping this story. I can't believe how many wonderful reviews I've received! Please keep them coming, especially if you have thoughts about how to improve the story, or if something is unclear. _

_As always, Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and no copyright infringement is intended. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: Teamwork**

When Bella entered the dining room, she saw that the Cullens were seated stiffly around the table, anxiously eyeing Carlisle. It reminded Bella of when she and three friends were called to the principal's office for instigating a class-wide spitball fight. She noticed how Alice had scooted her chair close to Jasper. If she weren't so nervous herself, she would have thought how sweet they looked.

Esme immediately stood up and enveloped Bella is a warm hug. "I'm so glad that you came here, dear." She pulled back a bit, her warm dark eyes taking in every detail of Bella's face. "You haven't been sleeping well, and you've lost weight." She frowned. "I'd like to give that William Black a piece of my mind, treating you like that."

There was a huff from behind Esme. Bella looked past the lovely woman's shoulder-length caramel hair to encounter Carlisle's bright blue gaze. His eyes were alight with amusement.

"I wouldn't want to be in Billy Black's shoes if he ever encounters _your_ wrath, love," he teased. "Welcome home, Bella." He managed to pry Bella free of Esme and give her a quick hug. "I'm sorry that we weren't here when you arrived. I hear that you have had an interesting few days."

"Well," Bella responded with a significant glance to Edward, "I suppose you could put it that way."

"Yes," sighed Carlisle, "it seems that we all have a lot of catching up to do."

He indicated for them to sit, then took his position at the head of the table, his expression stern. Alice squirmed in her seat. Bella peeked at the man sitting rigidly next to her. Edward was clearly uneasy, exchanging uncertain looks with Jasper.

Ah, now she understood. Without even hearing the silent conversation among the Cullens, Bella realized that at least one of them didn't think that Edward could be trusted enough to be there. She closed her eyes and focused her attention one each Cullen individually. Emmett and Jasper were feeling confident, Esme protective of her family, Alice wary, and Carlisle…curious? She opened her eyes again and watched Alice. She and Jasper seemed to be having a mental argument.

Bella was focusing so hard on trying to read everyone that she jumped at Edward's quiet voice next to her.

"Carlisle, perhaps I should go first. I'll tell you everything I can, and then leave so that your family may speak freely." He looked down at Bella, his eyes remorseful. "Alice is right…I've done enough damage here."

Carlisle made up his mind. "I understand that you need to get back to Volnostia tonight, but I ask that you stay until we're finished here. This involves our _whole_ family, of which you and Bella are now a part. Would it prove too risky for you to remain for a couple more hours?"

Bella hurriedly swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew that Edward was feeling the same thing.

"I'll stay," he replied softly. "Thank you for trusting me."

Emmett suddenly grinned. "Finally! Let's get this family meeting off the ground!"

Nearly an hour later, they were all still seated around the table, each in their own thoughts.

"So," Carlisle stated, running a hand through his bright blonde hair, "it appears that some of our abilities have expanded. Alice can now partially read the thoughts of some other sensories outside of our family. That doesn't surprise me – it was bound to happen to one of us at some point. What does surprise me is that she can read enough of other people's intentions to predict what will happen in the very near future." He smiled fondly at his daughter. "Is that right?"

She nodded. "I think so. That's what _seems_ to have been happening for the past few weeks. But I only get flashes of things, not real visions."

"Not yet," Jasper murmured.

"What?"

Jasper gave her a sidelong smile. "It's probably still developing. You are about the right age for it."

"I'm about the right age for other things, too," she teased. He flushed to the roots of his honey-toned hair, but the smile didn't disappear.

Carlisle's blue eyes glinted with amusement again. "To continue…Bella may be on her way to becoming a very talented empath. She and Edward have formed a virtually unbreakable empathic bond. From what I'm seeing today, they are amplifying each other's gifts." He smiled. "Especially when they are touching each other."

Bella hadn't realized that her hand had crept into Edward's, resting on his jean-covered thigh. She immediately tried to pull it away.

"Oh no, you don't," Edward teased softly. Emmett waggled his eyebrows at Bella, and Carlisle's smile grew as he continued.

"I also suspect that Edward is able to read some of our thoughts."

Everyone but Alice and Esme looked startled. Carlisle clarified, "Alice never said _out loud_ that he had done enough damage to our family."

"I'm sorry, Edward," Alice thought to him. Edward gave her a small smile. He wasn't reading her mind clearly, but her remorse was evident to him.

"Don't be," he thought back. "You were right."

"Shit!" exclaimed Emmett. "I heard him! Oh, sorry Esme."

"Actually," Jasper interjected, "I think you heard his echo in Alice's mind. He's only hearing portions of the strongest thoughts, and so far only from Alice. The rest he picks up from emotions and body cues." Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? He told me about this a couple of days ago. Bella seems to be making him lower his barriers, enabling him to develop his gifts."

Carlisle was leaning back in his chair, pensively tapping his finger in the dining table. "We need to experiment a bit to find out what we are all actually capable of doing. Until now, I thought that our telepathic ability was pack-like, meaning that we could hear only those who were members of the pack…family. That's how Esme and I found Emmett, Jasper, and Alice."

Esme spoke up for the first time. "It's more than that. It's an unconscious, even emotional, decision to become part of this family that allows us to communicate with each other through our thoughts." She cast a gentle, amused smile at her husband. "To use the wolf analogy, mutual love and trust allow entry into the pack."

Esme abruptly frowned at her son. "Emmett!"

"Sorry, mom," he grinned. "I couldn't help it."

"What is he thinking?" Bella asked, feeling left out of the mental conversation, especially now that it appeared even Edward could join in.

"I was just following through with Carlisle's animal analogy," Emmett defended himself. "I was thinking that that this weird empathic bond of yours is a lot like sexual imprinting."

Edward quirked an eyebrow at Bella, who promptly turned bright red.

Carlisle frowned at his younger son, and changed the subject. "We need to determine who are this Altairian Guard officer and his telepathic 'daughter,' and what they want from Bella and Edward. Even if the first encounter with them was coincidental, the second was clearly planned."

"I can help with that." All eyes turned to Bella. "I still have access to the Altairian Guard personnel database."

"We don't want you getting into trouble, Bella. What you're talking about doing is illegal."

"In theory I'm still employed there, and should still have clearance." She mentally added that she would have to log into a test account with sys admin privileges, and make it look like it was accessed from on the base. It may be an ethics violation, but this, in her mind, constituted just cause.

Carlisle looked intently at her. "Billy Black and I have a long history. I'll call him and insist that Edward be removed from the Guard's bounty list." Bella was surprised to see anger pass across Carlisle's normally placid face. "He will listen to me. I should have done it months ago."

Emmett was staring thoughtfully at the flower vase in the centre of the table. "Bounty list…bounty list…" His eyes widened suddenly. "Holy sh…uh…shallots!' Esme's lips twitched. "The Volturi are still giving monetary rewards for empaths, right Edward? Join the Volturi or die?"

Bella winced. This is what happened to her parents. Edward nodded grimly, giving Bella's hand a comforting squeeze under the table.

"We already established that the Volturi are probably involved in the murders," Edward responded quietly. "But now it appears that we have a possible motive for this officer and the woman."

Jasper nodded excitedly, his military mind already working out a counter-attack plan. "I agree with Edward and Bella. This officer can easily approach the women to recruit or kill them, after his 'daughter' finds the targets for him by using her gift. If Bella is really their next target, perhaps we can set a trap for them…"

"Bella is _not_ live bait!" growled Edward.

The fury on Edward's face sent Jasper backpedaling. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that! Of course we wouldn't deliberately endanger Bella's life."

Emmett was following his own thoughts. "At least that rules out Edward as a target, because he is Volturi."

"No, it doesn't," Bella contradicted him. "If the guy is money-hungry, and there is a bounty on Edward's head, killing Edward would serve two purposes. Not only would he get the reward, but he would also clear the path to me."

She shot a hesitant glance at the man next to her, then continued with determination. "I like Jasper's plan."

"NO!" Edward was furious. "There is no way that I'm going to let you…"

"You are not in control of me, Edward Masen," she told him firmly, her own temper rising.

Esme decided that it was time to intercede. "We're getting ahead of ourselves. We have no proof that these two people are connected to the murders of those six cadets. Assumptions can cause us to miss the truth." Her gentle voice cast a wave of calm over the group, although Bella could still feel Edward seething beside her.

Carlisle nodded approvingly. "Esme is right. At this point we don't know what they want. Edward, I understand that you can't tell us everything, but is there a chance they could be tied to your activities in Volnostia? Maybe the Volturi are becoming suspicious?"

Edward forced himself to refocus on what Carlisle was saying. "Yes," he admitted, "it's possible. I wouldn't be surprised if Felix or Aro sent someone to watch me."

"The other agent?" surmised Jasper. "You were supposed to meet two of them the other night, but only one showed. The other could be the man or the woman?"

"And they may have been hiding, and seen Bella," Edward added grimly.

"That still doesn't explain why they were at the dealership," Bella pointed out. "If they were there deliberately, then how did they know where we were going? Tapping our Internet and seeing me searching online? A bug in the house or car?"

"Telepath," whispered Alice.

The whole family froze. "Crap," Emmet uttered under his breath.

Edward released Bella, put both elbows on the table, and held his head in his hands, the picture of defeat. "Alice was right," he groaned. "I've done _more_ than enough damage here."

He felt Bella's twinge of annoyance at his comment, although he forgot that Alice could read him until he looked up and saw the Cullens watching him sympathetically.

"You're being stupid, man," Emmett told him bluntly. "It's not your fault this is happening. Well, not _all_ your fault. We live with this sh…stuff all the time. You don't damage every good thing you touch, and you're not destroying Bella's life by being in it. Get a grip."

Edward turned anguished amber eyes to Bella, who reached up and gently cupped his face with one hand. The pain she felt coming from him overrode her flash of irritation.

"We're in this together, like it or not," she smiled.

"We're _all_ in this together," added Alice. "So, Bella has her task. What about the rest of us?"

"Is it safe to discuss this now?" Bella asked, aware that the woman could be tuned into their thoughts.

"Yes," answered Carlisle. "Even our own telepathic abilities don't work through walls. We have to be able to see the person. I imagine the woman's gift works the same way."

Carlisle's expression was thoughtful. "Our main objectives are to protect Bella and Edward, and catch those two. We need to be proactive. Bella will find out as much as she can about the man and woman, and handle this from the Altairian Guard side. Edward will move from the Volturi side, investigating who may be hiring them."

He looked back and forth between Edward and Jasper. "I know that you two are working on something highly sensitive, but I trust you'll consider possible connections with the man and woman." They nodded in agreement.

Finally, he turned to Emmett and Alice. "You two are the key surveillance team. Alice, with your extended gifts you will be able to scan routinely for the woman. Emmett, I'm going to ask you to help amplify Alice's skills and make sure that she is not detected." He smiled at his youngest son. "That also means that if you happen to find them, feel free to capture them."

Emmett rubbed his fist in his palm, a huge grin on his face. "Yes!

Esme spoke up again, "Carlisle, I'm thinking that we can't rule out the possibility that they will resort to kidnapping in order to get to Bella or Edward. Perhaps we should all travel in pairs or groups whenever possible."

They all agreed. To Bella's surprise, Carlisle produced seven identical cell phones and handed them out. What astonished her even further was that only Edward was startled. The Cullens all emanated calm acceptance. Clearly they had done this before.

Carlisle's blue eyes sparkled with amusement at Bella's expression. "Most of you are already familiar with these. Bella and Edward, these phones are designed to switch frequencies automatically, based on the current time and date. We're all on speed dial. I am one, Esme two, Jasper three, Emmett four, Alice five, and now Edward six and Bella seven. Everyone's phone number is also programmed in by code name. I am 'Office,' Esme is 'Home,' Jasper 'Accountant,' Emmett 'Gym,' Alice 'Mall'…"

"Of course," grinned Alice, winking at Bella.

"And now Bella is 'School' and Edward is 'Travel agent.'"

Emmett snorted. "At least Alice and Edward are easy to remember!" Even Edward smiled at that.

The group discussed strategy for a while. Edward, Bella knew, was still feeling guilty for dragging her and the Cullens into this situation. She exchanged a meaningful look with Alice, who nodded her understanding. Eventually Carlisle spoke directly to the Volnostian.

"Edward, I meant to tell you this in private, but now this involves Bella too, as well as the rest of the family." He paused, glancing at his wife for confirmation. "While we were in Brazil, Esme and had a nice long talk with our good friends, Eleazar and Carmen. Eleazar, as you know, was one of the Volturi. The only one Aro released without penalty."

Bella was squeezing Edward's hand tightly. Was there a way out after all? Carlisle continued, weighing each word carefully.

"Eleazar admitted that he was one of Aro's 'special assets.' He is an expert in extrasensory gifts, and was one of the original members of the research team that studied empaths and other 'curiosities' in Aro's collection. As a result, he knew enough information to potentially start a war between Volnostia and its neighbours. So essentially, it was through a combination of blackmail and the return of several minor Volturi agents to Volnostia, mainly to camouflage the primary reason, that Eleazar and Carmen were allowed to leave."

All eyes were glued to Carlisle. He took a deep breath. "Eleazar thinks that he and I can arrange something similar for you, if that's what you want."

Bella could barely keep up with the barrage of emotions that swept through the man beside her. Disbelief, amazement, hope, and finally deep humility.

"You would do that…for me?"

Carlisle smiled wryly. Esme, on the other hand, was beaming.

"Of course. We'll discuss the details at some other time."

Edward nodded, feeling somewhat dazed. He glanced at his watch and stood up.

"I'd better get going," he stated regretfully. He looked fondly at the faces around the table. He didn't deserve friends like these. "I don't know how to thank you."

"Just shut up and get out of here," Jasper grinned.

Esme went to Edward and gave him a quick hug. "Come back safely."

Bella left the room with him. She could tell that he was still processing Carlisle's offer.

"I've never actually seen you completely stunned before," she teased.

Edward grinned down at her. "It was probably only the second time in my life."

"When was the first?" She couldn't resist asking.

His ochre eyes twinkled. "When I met you, of course."

"Oh. Of course." Bella felt her face redden yet again. Edward gently traced a line on her cheek with his fingertip.

"My newest mission is to make you do that at least twice each day."

"Don't you have enough missions to deal with, Masen?" she retorted, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"None as much fun as this one, Swan." He tugged at her hand. "Come with me to get my keys?"

She followed Edward up to his room. "Bella, how long do you think it would take to find the name of that officer?" he asked, grabbing his keys and rapidly scanning for anything he missed.

"About ten minutes, and then another fifteen to cover up my entry."

Edward froze and stared at her. "That's all? Ten minutes?"

Not sure if she should be amused or insulted, Bella merely shrugged. "Sure."

"Do you think you could do it now? It would help me investigate if he is being hired by one of the Volturi."

She nodded, indicating for him to follow her. Once they were in her bedroom, Bella quickly opened her laptop and plopped herself cross-legged on her bed. She patted the spot next to her, inviting him to sit down. He stretched out behind her, propping himself up with his elbow.

Bella tried to ignore the warmth of Edward's body behind her, resisting the temptation to lean back against his stomach. Instead she forced herself to focus on the task at hand, her fingers flying over the keyboard. Soon she made a small irritated sound.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Someone's shut down one of my accounts. Just a sec." More flying fingers. "This one looks OK. Now let's see…database query…rank of this…bases all…cross-reference this other database…" Bella rapidly typed out several lines of program code. "This script will find everyone that fits his description," she explained.

A couple of minutes later she turned to the man behind her with a smile. "OK, here goes. Keep your fingers crossed!"

She hit "Enter" and a short list of names and images appeared on the screen. There he was, sandy blond hair and light blue eyes, age thirty-six.

"Royce King II," Edward read, looking over her shoulder. "Bella, you're amazing!"

"Not really," she blushed. "I'm just a good programmer and know my way around the system."

Edward shifted a bit closer to her, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her back to lean against him.

"Can you find out anything else about him?"

Bella tentatively allowed her stiff body to relax against him, and quickly brought up all the data attached to Royce King's ID number and cross-referenced it with public records.

"Nothing negative about him in the public domain. It'll take me a while to dig around, however."

Bella turned her head to encounter Edward's face very close to hers. He was deep in thought. "He would need somewhere to live, probably close to here," he commented.

"I'll see what I can find out. Right now I need to erase the evidence of my login before someone notices. It'll automatically send an e-mail to the administrator in about two minutes."

Edward looked worried. Without thinking, Bella reached back and pressed the frown line between his serious amber eyes, causing him to relax into a wry smile.

"Sorry," he told her. "I can't help it. Better hurry up. I'll wait."

He watched her swiftly edit multiple files, her brows furrowed in concentration. Ninety seconds later she closed the laptop with a relieved sigh.

"Done?" Edward asked. He leaned closer to her, his chin resting on her shoulder. She nodded, closing her eyes at the sensation of his breath across her cheek. The usual current between them was increasing, along with her heart rate.

"Good," he murmured. Edward sat up, reached around her, plucked the laptop from her hands, and placed it on her bedside table.

Bella turned slightly to face him, studying him, feeling the emotions flowing out of him and matching those within her. She reached up and gently stroked the trace of five-o'clock shadow on his cheeks. His breathing caught.

"It's been a rather intense evening," she commented softly, her hand moving from his face into his unruly hair.

"It's not over yet," he responded just as softly. "Come here." Edward was still sitting upright, with his legs straight out in front of him. He gently grasped Bella's waist and maneuvered her so that she was facing him, straddling his thighs.

"Is this OK?" She nodded. He was still holding her waist, the warmth of his hands seeping through her cotton top. Their blended emotions, along with the spiking current between them, were starting to make her light-headed.

Edward swallowed quickly. "I never realized," he told her hesitantly, as if he were nervous of her response, "that watching you hack into a computer system, and move around it so confidently, would be such a turn-on."

Her eyes widened in astonishment, but she didn't say anything. After a moment, he lightly tapped the tip of her nose and smiled wryly. "Breathe, Bella."

The fog cleared a bit, and she smiled back at him. When he bent his head and lightly kissed her lips, the intensity of the current running between them startled them both.

Edward groaned, and Bella immediately tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his lips back to hers. His mouth opened willingly to her probing tongue. She felt him pull her tightly against him, but it still wasn't close enough. He slowly dropped backwards onto the bed, taking her with him. Caught up in the emotion swirling around them, Bella barely registered that she was lying on top of him until they reluctantly broke apart to catch their breath.

His hands swept down her back to her hips, keeping her still when she pulled back to look at his face. They stared at each other, dazed and out of breath. Bella slowly became aware of his lean, muscular body under her. She closed her eyes, fighting the desire to feel his weight pushing her into the mattress. Unconsciously she propped herself up higher on her arms, pressing her hips down against Edward.

"Oh God," he groaned under his breath. "Bella, we need to slow down, or we're going to wind up consummating our bond _tonight_." His eyes, still dark, searched her face. "I don't think either of us is ready for that yet."

Bella sighed, knowing that he was right. When she rolled off of him, he pulled her against his side, cradling her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arm over his chest.

"You were right," she told him.

He smiled down at her. "I usually am. About what specifically was I right?"

She playfully thumped his chest with her fist. "I don't know if I should tell you anymore. Your head is already big enough."

Edward couldn't resist teasing her. "About which head are we talking? The one attached to my neck or the one…"

He caught her fist before she could hit him again, and kissed it. "The intensity," she told him, suddenly shy. "It _wasn't_ over yet." He squeezed her gently in response.

They lay cuddling a few moments longer before Edward sighed. "It's never been so difficult for me to return to Volnostia as it is tonight. I don't want to go back."

"But you have to," Bella stated gently. She knew that she would need to help Edward leave, as much as she wanted him to stay. She pulled away from him and slid off the bed.

"Come on," she urged, grasping his hand and tugging. "I'll walk you to your car."

Edward collected his keys and cell phone, and followed Bella downstairs. Thankfully, no one else was around, giving them some privacy. In the garage, he opened the overhead door, slid into his Volvo, and lowered the window.

Propping her arms on the window frame, Bella instructed sternly, "Be careful, and please don't do anything foolish."

"I was just going to tell you the same thing. You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Well," she challenged, "perhaps you should take them back."

Edward grinned, then leaned out to kiss her. "My pleasure," he responded. He started the engine. "I love you Bella. We'll make this work. Even Carlisle is supporting us."

She smiled and nodded. "I love you too. See you in a few days." Bella fought to keep her sadness at bay. She didn't want to make this any harder on Edward. Unfortunately, hiding emotions didn't work well with empaths.

"Bella…"

"Scram," she instructed him with a forced grin. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you come back to me."

"Yes, ma'am," he responded, giving her a mock salute.

Moments later he was moving down the driveway, his hand waving to her out the car window. Bella watched him until his taillights disappeared in the distance before letting the tears fall. Her stomach was already twisted with longing for him. Giving herself a mental shake, she closed the garage door and turned into the house. Moping over missing Edward wasn't going to do any good. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a while, she decided to unearth more about one Royce King, serial killer.

* * *

_I'm terrible at writing lemons, but I hope you liked this touch of very watered-down almost-lemon (does that make it lemonade?). _

_Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12: Pimpernel

**_I know, I know. It's been an inexcusably long time since I last posted a chapter for this story. As a result, I have no good excuses. All I can do is ask for forgiveness!_**

**_In the last chapter (posted long, long ago), Carlisle arrived home from Brazil and immediately called a family meeting hear why everything went haywire in his absence. They all learned that Edward is able to read some of Alice's thoughts, but not those of the others, and vice-versa. After some discussion of how to handle Royce King II, the telepathic woman with him, and their possible connection to the murders of several female empathic Altairian Guard cadets, Carlisle handed them all special cell phones with their names coded in. Bella and Edward were added as "school" and "travel agent." Carlisle then told Edward he met with his friend Eleazar, a former Volturi operative who Aro allowed to leave. The chapter ended with just a splash of "citrus" between Edward and Bella before Edward left for Volnostia._**

**_Many thanks to my wonderful validation beta, nowforruin, who at this point I sincerely hope still remembers me.  
_**

**_The characters here are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Pimpernel**

Edward taxied his plane into hangar, got out and grabbed his bag from the stow. He glanced at his watch. As he'd surmised, the strong tailwind got him into Volnostia in eight hours instead of the usual eight and a half. It was now 12:30pm, giving him just enough time to meet with Felix. He sighed regretfully. He _really_ didn't want to be back here.

Suddenly he stiffened, sensing the presence of someone else nearby. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. It wasn't an empath, and it certainly wasn't welcome.

"Edward, so nice of you to show up."

"Demetri." Edward turned to face the sneering black-haired Volnostian. "Come to meet me at the airport? Very considerate of you. I'm afraid that I won't require a ride, as my car is here."

"Not any more, Lieutenant-General Kubilin. It has been returned to Headquarters. So it appears that you will be requiring my services after all."

"I see, Lieutenant-General Flessas. Let's go, then." Edward had never liked the tall, olive-skinned Demetri. There was something about this arrogant man with the heavy-browed eyes that he didn't trust. The shoulder-length hair typically wasn't permitted in the Volturi Guard, but somehow Demetri weaseled Felix into allowing him to keep it, probably as a reward for his tracking skills.

They walked rapidly to the waiting car, their regulation black boots barely making a sound on the wet pavement. Edward had three clear goals to accomplish before he could return to the U.S., and to Bella. First, he needed to determine if Royce King was hired by the Volturi and, if he was, to make sure that he, Edward, would be the one to recruit Isabella Swan, not King. Second, he had to update Felix on Carlisle's visit to Brazil. He would do that as soon as he arrived at the base, if his half-brother was available and he could shake the annoying man next to him. Finally, he and Alec had a plan to put into action. This last caused him the most concern, given that they had already lost an operative. That, and the fact that he needed to hide his emerging empathic abilities, such as they were.

"I gather that the lovely Miss Swan will soon be joining us?"

Edward did his best to hide his annoyance. Honestly, how is that half the female Volturi population found this man's voice attractive? True, the faint Greek accent was interesting, but the false silky tone grated on his nerves. Then again, he wasn't a woman. He wondered idly if Bella would like it. Surely not. She had better taste than that.

"You will keep your thoughts and questions on that matter to yourself, Flessas."

Demetri's lips twisted into a sneer, but he otherwise made no comment as they got into the car. Edward was thankful that the trip to Volturi Headquarters was accomplished in silence. After dropping his bag in his room, he made his way to Felix's office. Felix sat behind his desk, and after saluting him, Edward sat down in the uncomfortable chair in front of the larger man, leaning back and casually crossing his ankles.

"Ah, Edward, you've returned at last. I heard that you came across Isabella Swan the other night, and was beginning to worry that you weren't coming home."

Edward didn't miss the veiled threat in his half-brother's tone. He knew Felix suspected that his double-agent act with Jasper was more than just an act, hence the use of Demetri's stealthy tracking skills. Time to tread very carefully.

"Actually, that's one of the items I wished to discuss with you."

Felix raised a sardonic eyebrow, giving him the look of a square-jawed, olive-complexioned satyr. "You move faster than I thought, dear brother," he grinned.

Edward merely smiled and shrugged. "I saw the opportunity, and decided to take it. She is convinced that I am in love with her, and has become…attached…to me."

"Oh? I don't blame you for wanting to enjoy her. She's quite attractive. I presume you have a plan."

The smile broadened into a grin. "Of course. She and her skills would make a fine addition to the Volturi, don't you think? I should be able to convince her to come willingly within the month. That is, if…" He hesitated.

"If what?"

Edward frowned. "There appears to be a member of the Altairian Elite Guard who is actively pursuing gifted cadets. His activities are becoming distracting to my recruitment of the Swan woman."

A flash of recognition passed through Felix's dark eyes, quickly extinguished. "Interesting. I'll have someone investigate and remove this…distraction." _So he does know about Royce King,_ surmised Edward. _This will be entertaining_.

Edward inclined his head. "Thank you."

"So what other news?"

The younger man shrugged again. "Unfortunately, not much. Carlisle's visit with Eleazar appears to be just that, a friendly reunion." Edward didn't want to endanger Eleazar more than necessary. "On the other hand, Jasper seems to be getting closer to the motivations of the distraction I mentioned earlier. He suspects Volturi involvement."

Felix rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Yes," he said slowly, "we'll definitely need to handle this distraction. Anything else?"

"Yes, actually. While you're doing me favors, I'd appreciate it if you call off your hound. He's rather annoying, and I wouldn't want Jasper to catch fleas."

Felix crossed his arms, threw back his head and laughed. "Definitely not fond of Demetri, eh? Truthfully, I find him somewhat abrasive myself. However, he remains a good tracking hound if I throw him the occasional treat. Meaty bones of the female variety seem to be his favorite."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I imagine there are plenty of women willing to offer him their bones."

"You should talk," mocked his half-brother. "I overheard two women the other day discussing how they wanted to run their hands through your 'crazy sex hair'. To bad for them that the Kubilins have hearts of black stone."

_Speak for yourself, dear brother_, Edward retorted silently. The thought must have inadvertently shown on his face, because Felix was suddenly studying him intently.

"Perhaps Isabella Swan would be willing to offer the hound her bones too. Right now you are the knight in shining armor. Should she change her mind about you, Demetri could become her new knight. He seems to find her attractive."

Edward maintained a calm expression, but couldn't prevent the angry flash in his eyes. "We'll see. I don't foresee needing reinforcements."

_Damn_, he realized suddenly, _I've fallen straight into his trap_. Felix had no intention of involving Demetri, he was merely testing the response. In spite of his sadistic tendencies, Felix wasn't a bad brother. He'd always protected Edward when they were children, and he and Felix supported each other after their parents died and they were sent to the Volturi.

"I've never known you to be so possessive of a mission, brother. Or of a woman. Are you sure that black stone heart of yours isn't softening? We can't afford that, you know."

"Don't worry, Felix. It's as hard as ever." Why on earth did his brother choose this particular time to be unusually perceptive? Thankfully, Edward was a good liar. He had to be. It was also time to change the topic.

"Speaking of hard, how is Jane these days?"

Felix frowned. "What rumours have you been listening to?"

"Those from the same mill as the ones you've been hearing about me." Edward grimaced crookedly. With Demetri around, very little was secret.

His brother cursed under his breath. "Figures. Don't believe everything that you hear."

Edward cocked a sardonic eyebrow, but said nothing.

"I'm heading out to supervise the transfer of the next labor camp group." Felix was standing up, putting on his hat and coat, and heading out the office door. He glanced at Edward. "Want to come?"

Edward shrugged. "Sure." In truth, he was glad that his half-brother asked. It would give him a chance to glean some important details for Alec.

Twenty minutes later they were talking to the major-general in charge of this particular group of prisoners. These were "enemies of the people," each incarcerated for some nebulous crime. In spite of the bitter cold, they were clad only in light prison garb, their wrists immobilized behind them by steel bands as they were shoved toward the waiting trailers by the Volturi guards. They all looked almost inhuman, their faces hollow and empty. It didn't take an empath to figure out that the primary mood here was despair, with a tincture of apathy. Essentially, once they entered these prison walls, they ceased to exist. In most cases, their friends and families didn't know where they were. To them, their loved ones simply "disappeared," although it was generally understood that the Volturi had taken them. This was how Aro maintained his political hold in Volnostia. If anyone dared to interfere or oppose him, they too mysteriously vanished.

Was it only two years ago that he had actively supported this? Yes, almost two years to the day. That fateful day when he had to make a snap decision that changed his life.

- o _Two years earlier…_ o-

It was very late one night, and he was walking outside the base, returning to his quarters. Suddenly the alarms sounded. An escape. Edward was running toward the prison, rounded a corner and barreled into a man and young boy. He recognized the boy immediately. He was the ten-year-old son of two empaths executed the previous week for treason. The child had seen his parents die, had angrily refused enrollment as a Volturi Guard cadet, and was scheduled to share his parents' fate in three days. Edward also knew the uniformed man – his close friend, Alec.

The boy raised terrified green eyes to Edward's, his bronze hair stuffed awkwardly under a black cap in an attempt to conceal it. Edward saw a flash of himself soon after he was orphaned, also at the mercy of the Volturi. However, unlike himself, this boy stood up for what he believed, even if it would cost him his life.

He then looked at Alec, who was regarding him unflinchingly, his jaw clenched. What was Jane's twin brother doing with this boy? Surely he wasn't…Edward listened to the alert messages buzzing in his right ear.

"The prisoner is a ten-year-old boy with red hair. Kill on sight. Repeat, kill on sight."

"Please, Edward," whispered his friend. "Spare him."

Edward nodded brusquely, pointing in the direction of some derelict buildings. "Go there." He then took off in the opposite direction, toward the prison, unstrapping his pistol as he went. Noticing two guards running toward those same derelict buildings, the only thing he could think of was how to stop them. He needed a diversion. Without a second thought, he fired the weapon toward a distant clump of trees.

"That way!" he barked to the guards, already running toward the trees. As expected, they followed him. By the time morning arrived, the boy had still not been recaptured.

Thinking about the situation later, Edward was astounded by his own actions. Up until that moment, he had always been unquestioningly loyal to the Volturi. The murder of an innocent child, however, he couldn't sanction.

The next day, Alec tracked down Edward in his quarters. His expression was grim.

"Did the package you shipped arrive at its destination?" Edward inquired casually, glancing up from some paperwork.

Alec nodded. "I just came by to make sure that I'm the only one to pay the shipping charge." His voice was steady, determined.

Edward eyed the smaller, dark-haired young man standing rigidly before him. Like his sadistic twin sister Jane, Alec was exceptionally young to have advanced so far in the Volturi hierarchy. Both the twins were experts in martial arts and the use of pressure points for pain compliance. Alec, however, also used his knowledge to take away pain. As their friendship developed, Edward grew to understand Alec's oddly compassionate nature.

"There is a cost, Alec," Edward informed him softly, "And you will pay it to me." He saw his friend tense even more. "I want you to allow me to assist in the shipping process."

- o _Back to the present time…_ o-

He considered how much had been accomplished over the past two years. Alec introduced him to his partner, who was furious, immediately declaring that Lieutenant-General Edward Masen-Kubilin was planning to trap them. Truthfully, if he had been in the partner's shoes he would have reacted the same way. It took almost a year, and six rescues, before the man fully trusted him. While the majority of the prisoners were truly criminals, the "escapees" were all innocent victims of Felix's, Aro's, or Caius' insecurity and malice. Each operation was very carefully planned, the target's family members and sometimes close friends spirited away to safety beforehand.

Lately, however, more things started going wrong. Alec's partner was found shot to death a few months ago, and they lost another operative last night when he was caught escaping with a well-known physicist. Somehow, information was leaking out to the Volturi, and now he and Alec had to be especially careful.

The lost operative was unknown to Edward until after the Volturi boasted of finding and killing the "traitor." Each operative knew only a small number of others, thus forming a web. Edward had no idea of the size of the entire network. No one did.

Edward's outward appearance gave no indication of the thoughts going through his mind. Felix glanced over at his half-brother as they watched the prisoners.

"Bored, Edward?" he mocked.

"They all start to look the same, don't they? A constant stream of pale bodies in orange uniforms." _Like cattle being led to slaughter_, he mentally added.

Felix hummed noncommittally. "It demonstrates to Aro that we are productive, cleansing his empire. The most interesting prisoners, however, remain here."

Giving the impression of absently scanning the inmates, Edward inquired, "Oh?" He was, in fact, surprised to find his and Alec's current target absent from the labor camp group. He was supposed to be among them – a young university student framed by the Volturi for criminal activity against the state, accused of promoting capitalist propaganda.

Edward pretended to be only vaguely interested in what his brother was telling him, but instead he wanted to know if the student was one of the "most interesting prisoners," and why. Although Felix mentioned several characters, the student was not one of them. _I don't like this_, he thought grimly. _Something is wrong_.

Anxious to return to his quarters and contact Alec, Edward repressed a sigh of relief when the last of the pale gray bodies was herded into the trailers and began their journey to the labor camp. After both he and Felix spoke with the officer in charge, he made his excuses and left. He was so preoccupied with rapidly revising plans that he missed Felix's speculative expression.

It was almost dark when Edward was finally able to find Alec.

"I don't like it either," the younger man muttered, flipping up his coat collar against the biting wind. They ducked into an alleyway so they could talk. "It's as if they're expecting that someone will break out the kid."

Edward trudged beside him, wishing he could stuff his gloved hands into the pockets of his Volturi-issue coat. _Damn, it was cold tonight_. "A trap, you think?"

Alec raised his eyes from the filthy, icy ground to look thoughtfully at his friend. "Maybe. We don't have a choice, though. From what I'm hearing, Caius intends to make an example of him. Public execution and all that. We can delay a day or so, but that's it."

"Shit." Edward scowled. "It'll be perfect for them. They set him up as our next project, knowing that whoever is behind the jailbreaks will want to rescue the boy. Then, in their minds, they can capture at least one of us, and still have their display." He paused as Alec agreed. We may need help with this one. Are any of our people stationed around him this week?"

Alec frowned. "None that I know of. I can go there tonight and check, though."

"No, I'll go. It'll look as if I'm performing an inspection."

"Does your watch still work?"

Edward inconspicuously pressed a small button on the side of his wristwatch, smiling at the small vibration it made against his wrist. He glanced at its face and spotted the tiny red flower that appeared in the corner. _Bella would laugh, he thought._

"What are you grinning about?" Alec teased. "You just went off somewhere."

Edward's smile dropped. "It works," he responded curtly.

"But you said 'Bella'." Clearly he was speaking his thoughts out loud, and his friend wasn't letting this go. He sighed.

"Fine. She likes literature, and I thought she'd be amused by our logo."

Edward expected Alec to be puzzled, but instead he quipped, "They seek him here, they seek him there, those Volturi seek him everywhere…"

At Edward's answering grin, he commented, "The thought of her makes you smile. What's going on?"

Edward was forming a response when he suddenly had a sense of foreboding. _What the heck_? Unaware that his friend was looking at him oddly, he focused on the sensation. Before he met Bella, he would have dismissed it, but now he wondered if his latent empathic abilities were kicking in. He'd asked her how she was able to "read" other people, and now he followed her words. _Exhale, clear your mind, and let the emotion flow in_. As he concentrated, he could feel the sensation getting stronger. It was more than foreboding…it was malice. Intense malice, approaching from somewhere behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing no one, but effectively breaking the connection as well.

In the mean time, Alec clearly understood that something was wrong. Both men started walking faster, anxious to reach the end of the alley.

"I don't know," Edward eventually responded to Alec's question. "I just hope Lauren doesn't find out."

His companion caught on quickly. "I wouldn't want to be there if she does. Remember what happened when she found you having coffee with Jessica? You'd better find Lauren a gift now, just in case."

When they reached the street, Edward nodded in the direction he wanted Alec to take, while he went the other way and hid in a jewelry shop doorway. He watched Alec stroll down the street a short distance, put a cigarette between his lips, and partially duck into a storefront porch to light it. The sensation of malice intensified, and soon Edward spotted a man wearing a long gray Volturi issue coat emerge cautiously from the alley. He sighted Alec in the doorway and retreated back into the shadows. Edward recognized the black hair peeking below the gray wool hat.

Demetri.

Edward seethed. That man was _really_ starting to get on his nerves. He also realized that he now needed to tread very carefully around him. Edward had never detected anyone's emotions, other than Bella's, so strongly before. Was it because his talent continued to evolve, or because Demetri was starting to become unhinged? Damn, he wished he could talk to Bella about this.

"Lieutenant-General Flessas," Edward greeted him, stepping onto the sidewalk. He hid his grin when Demetri jumped slightly. "Fancy meeting you here. Are you also looking for something to appease one of your lovers?" He saw Alex roll his eyes behind Demetri.

"No."

"Well, in that case, why don't you join us for dinner?" Alec's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. As Edward expected, Demetri refused, stating that he had more important things to do.

"Thank God," breathed Alec when Demetri was out of earshot. "I was afraid he'd take you up on your offer."

"And you would have found an excuse to abandon me?" Edward teased.

"Absolutely!"

Alec pulled another cigarette out and pretended to offer it to Edward. He grimaced.

"Alec, there is no way I'm going to start smoking now. Nice try." Then he murmured, "All clear?"

His friend nodded, putting the cleverly-designed scanner back in his cigarette pack. "No Demetri bugs. So, are you going to tell me how you knew he was there?"

They began walking down the street toward a café. Edward wasn't ready to discuss his emerging abilities yet. Aside from the danger such knowledge could bring to Alec, he hesitated to admit that he, by Volnostian society's standards, was a freak. Even the small percentage of the population that actually believed in extrasensory perception regarded sensitives as "second class" empaths. To top it off, empathic gifts weren't considered as valuable as telepathy and telekinesis. He merely shrugged at his friend's question.

"I don't know. Just a bad feeling, I guess. His hatred for us is practically tangible."

Alec's ombre eyes narrowed. "It's true that he's jealous that we both advanced so quickly in the Volturi. You present a significant hurdle to his promotion."

"He also suspects that we are up to something," added Edward.

"Mmm. This is the second time you've done that."

Edward quirked an eyebrow at his closest friend. "Really? What did I do?"

"Had a 'feeling'." He made air quotes around the word. "Not to mention falling in love with an empath." Seeing Edward's incredulous look, Alec made an exasperated sound.

"Oh, give me a break, man! First you practically tackle me through the phone line when I say that I could handle her if you can't, and today you are mooning over what makes her laugh. A kumquat has enough brains to figure it out."

"It's that obvious?"

"Let's just hope that Felix and Demetri have fewer brains than a kumquat."

They strolled in silence, Edward scowling about Demetri and Alec untangling this newest Edward mystery.

"Hmmm…" Alec was muttering to himself. "So, you met her, what, a few days ago? You're already in love with her, and you're either trying to get her here, or you're making ti seem that way to protect her. Knowing you, if you didn't know if she loved you, then you'd be miserable, which you're not…"

Edward was only half paying attention to his friend's mumblings. It wasn't until Alec stopped dead in his tracks that he glanced at him.

"What is it, Alec?"

The younger man's eyes were wide. He shook his head. "I don't know how I managed to be so slow. You're in love with an empath, she probably loves you, you're getting these 'feelings' about someone being nearby…" He hesitated.

_Damn, he's figured it out_. "Just say it, Alec," growled Edward.

His eyes met Edward's unflinchingly. "You're an empath."

Edward sighed. "A sensitive, actually. It seems that some of our activities here have made me more…compassionate, so it's emerging." He couldn't let his friend know that he was a double agent for Jasper. "I can only read Bella and, just now, Demetri, probably because he is so driven by his hatred that I picked it up."

He allowed Alec to digest this information, uncharacteristically nervous about how he'd take it. After a couple of minutes studying the pavement as they walked, the younger man smiled wryly.

"OK, good to know."

Edward grinned, relieved. "So, ready to come up with a new plan to send our next package?"

Unfortunately, whenever they sighted a window to rescue their target, the window abruptly closed. Both men understood that Caius was deliberately baiting whoever was behind the jailbreaks. However, allowing him to execute the boy was not an option.

Edward began to grow impatient. He wanted to get back to Bella. It was the middle of his fourth day in Volnostia when they finally devised a plan that seemed foolproof. The primary officer guarding the boy that night was one of theirs. He and Alec were making their way back to the barracks, clarifying details, when Edward suddenly felt his inner jacket pocket vibrate. Uh-oh, Carlisle's cell phone.

"Alec, I need to check on something and get back to you."

"What?"

Walking away quickly, Edward rounded the corner and checked the text message. It was from "the mall." Alice.

_School student diverted overseas currently in hands of authorities. Travel agent needed immediately._

He deleted the message and took off running.


End file.
